PALADIN 12
by Gseven
Summary: What happens when the descendant of a genetically engineered human from the world of Trek comes to Nerima to answer a wish? R&N, K&OC, Akane and... dunno. On hiatus, my old machine cratered and took my notes with it. I will come back though, maybe. Dunno
1. Prologue

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe, Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities, There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Purcheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series mysteriously disappeared during a move 

I would also like to add the following. **NO** the character of Jerrod Randolph Macon, A.K.A. Paladin is in no way related to T.N.G.'s Silver Paladin. That character was little more than a pirate, my character is intended to embody the true spirit of the word paladin.

Also, for the Trek nitpickers out there. I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but. There is no such thing as a society that doesn't use some form of currency. Roddenberry's vision of the future is a wonderful vision, but impractical as far as money is concerned. It is a socialist utopia, and it cannot work. Any historian or economist can tell you that. Even the most primitive cultures on the planet barter with each other for goods and services, and that is the earliest form of currency. Let's face it, even the People's Republics around the world, (Read as oppressive communist governments, where if you speak out against anything, you wind up run over by a tank.) Even they have currencies that the civilian public uses for internal trade.

Capitalism may not be perfect, but it's better than anything else around is right now.

Most likely the currency used in the world of Trek is closely related to various forms used in much of Sci-Fi, a credit system, there may be no hard currency, but there is a form of monetary exchange.

Internally to this story, there are some glaring examples, (to some) of extreme OOC, as well as outright character revision. As this is intended to be an original telling with some new characters with a minor twist here and there to aid in making the whole thing insensible… inchoate? …to the world of Rumiko's vision. There has been some comment that her characters aren't the way I have them here. And why would Ranma have a crush on Nabiki?

Okay, think about this. You live in a house with three very pretty girls. One of them you can't bring yourself to look at in any way other than as a big sister/mother figure. Then there are the other two, the youngest that you happen to be engaged to is violent, quick tempered, never lets you answer any question be fore she belts you and you are forcing yourself to love her.

And there is the third one,she doesn't hit you. She isn't very nice to you, but you think you know why, and she doesn't hit you. She was also the only one that seemed excited when you arrived dressed up for the occassion and didn't hit you. And lastly, she doesn't hit you, ever.

I'd have a minor crush on her myself if I were Ranma.

Let's face it, Nabs, if she were a real person, would be a major babe.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect ::

Chinese \ \

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Japan: Christmas Eve: 23:59 1992 

Every family has a Christmas Tradition. Kimiko Tendou had begun the Tendo Family Tradition before Nabiki had been borne. Every Christmas, friends and family would gather for a Christmas Eve party and at midnight everyone would make a wish. Most of the time those who wished were pleasantly surprised to find their wish answered.

Ranma looked on at the rest off the partygoers, and wondered how it could have happened. He and everyone else just knew that Tofu would eventually get the nerve up and start dating Kasumi, his future sister in law. And now it didn't seem likely. Tofu's mother had arranged a marriage for him and he seemed to be quite taken with his fiancée. Kasumi, to her credit was being the perfect hostess, as always. Looking at the clock he prepared to make his Christmas Wish.

Smiling at the various people who had arrived for the Tendo family celebration, Kasumi looked around the dojo with a small ache in her heart. She knew that everyone had always assumed that she had some deep feelings for Tofu, she had long since given up her teenaged crush on the older man. While she was more interested in finding a man her age or older, she was not at all interested in a man more than twice her age. She did like Tofu as a friend, but no more than that. The ache in her heart was for Ranma, she felt he was a very sweet boy who was misunderstood.

As Kasumi looked around the large room she noticed that her future brother in law was by himself. She also noticed that the Kuonji girl was attempting to get close enough to do something foolish. Glancing at the table that held refreshments Kasumi noted they needed to be replenished again. Smiling more deeply, she made her way to intercept Ukyo before any fighting could erupt, as Kasumi did this she thought a bit more about Ranma. Her sister, Akane, was again ignoring him in favor of spending time with her friends. The smile on her face dipped slightly at that thought. Common belief also held that Kasumi was usually off in her own world, never noticing the bad things that might be happening. That wasn't the case at all. She knew most of what happened to Ranma wasn't really his fault, and her sister referring to him as an idiot or pervert was equally inaccurate.

Even after living with the Tendo family for most of the past year, Ranma still looked lonely. Carrying an empty tray toward the kitchen for more snacks she glanced at the clock. Kasumi prepared to make her Christmas Wish.

Akane had just told a joke about her fiancé, and how he was a pervert to her friends who laughed politely. The girls that were Akane's friends knew better. They also knew better than to disagree with the hot-tempered girl. Looking at the clock Yuka and Sayuri prepared to make their Christmas Wish.

Akane wasn't bothered too much that her friends didn't find the joke all that funny. When she had looked up the words hentai, pervert and ecchi in the dictionaries, she found that there were no references to things like Ranma had done. But she did see things that she had done, and thought about and couldn't believe it. The publishers of the dictionaries were wrong, they had to be. 'There was NO WAY' Akane thought, 'these definitions can be right. Doesn't everybody have a can of aerosol whipped cream in their bedroom to take to over night visits to friends houses?' After all, Ranma had seen her in the nude, the lecher.

Sayuri and Yuka would have been dismayed to find that Akane thought things like that.

Akane herself looked to see what her friends were looking at and saw the clock. There was nothing she could wish for that she would receive anyway, that didn't stop her wishing though.

Nabiki was troubled. Her family had very little money to cover the upcoming bills and taxes. Betting had been down since they were out for the holidays. She was desperately planning and discarding new ways to make money as she looked around the room. She'd been discarding a lot of these plans and ideas because they took unfair advantage of Ranma. For some reason Nabiki couldn't bring herself to torment him anymore. He'd been living with them for nearly a year and every week nearly; Ranma did something more wondrous than the previous week.

More and more Nabiki found herself thinking about Ranma in unsisterly ways that weren't at all unpleasant for him. At least she didn't think they'd be unpleasant. These were ideas like two people naked and sharing a nice bath, or sharing a warm bed or …she shook herself 'What's the use? He's engaged to Akane and barring a major blowup on her part, which isn't impossible, he's devoted to her and the whole stupid agreement. DAMMIT!' Nabiki thought

Glancing at the clock she prepared to make her Christmas Wish.

Genma had been frustrated for more than half the previous year. The boy still hadn't given in and married Akane. He just knew beyond any doubt that Ranma and Akane had been made for each other. (Read that as a match made in Hell) Remembering back to their first day, Genma thought there had to have been a better way to have the engagement become a wedding before Christmas. (Too late Genma! Brain dead panda.) Gazing at the clock he prepared to make his Christmas wish.

Ryoga had just barely made it in time to the dojo; it had taken him since late November to arrive. He'd attack his enemy now, but he had made a promise to Kasumi to behave this time. Taking a sip of his punch he noticed the clock and prepared to make his wish.

Daisuke and Hiroshi were known as friends to Ranma. They didn't know why, as the pigtailed fighter never talked to them about much, and only hung around them at school. But they didn't mind that. The party meant free food and they got to see all the pretty girls that demanded attention from Ranma. Some of them wore pretty revealing clothes too. Of course, they also liked the fact that Ranma turned into a girl when splashed with cold water; they always felt that Ranma was a prettier neo-girl than most of the real girls they ever saw. Noticing the clock they got ready to make their Christmas Wish.

The Kuno siblings, Tatewaki and Kodache were sitting together, neither talking to the other. Each buried in their manic thoughts of twisted logic and honor. Devising plans for the next encounter with the vile/beguiling pig-tailed girl or evil/divine Ranma Saotome. These thought processes were accompanied by the strangest smell of something burning. So lost in their pursuit of a lucid thought they failed to notice the time.

Ukyo had spent the majority of the evening trying to get near Ranma. But every time she had managed to get near enough to touch him, Kasumi would ask her to help with bringing more refreshments out. She knew it was just coincidence that Kasumi was always just in time, and couldn't refuse to help. Kasumi's lazy sisters wouldn't be caught being helpful. Ukyo resigned herself to helping out. Hoping that Ranma would notice and decide she was the best choice. Catching the time on the clock she prepared to make her wish.

And so the guest list went. Each of them noticing the time and thinking of what they would wish for.

Right at the stroke of midnight, the entire group thought their wishes as they counted down the time. Of course that didn't include the Kuno's, so lost in their minds of their plans of retribution and poetic protestations of love for the pigtailed haunter of their dreams and nightmares, depending on his form, they completely missed the countdown.

Shinosuke wished he could remember his name, and who had invited him.

Happosai Wished for another girl to be living at the Tendo home.

Cologne Wished for a better way in dealing with Ranma.

Shampoo Wished to be loved in return.

Kasumi Wished for a friend for Ranma.

Akane Wished for a way out of the stupid engagement to the PERVERT.

Ukyo Wished to be loved back as much as she loved.

Nabiki Wished for a better way to make the money to save her family and Ranma. She could care less about the panda.

Genma Wished to begin again and fix his mistakes with the introduction to the Tendo girls.

Ranma Wished for a guy that would come and save Kasumi from her trap.

Soun Wished for another bottle of saki.

Ryoga Wished that Akane could be his.

Hiro and Dai Wished for a splash of water to get Ranma before the party ended.

Yuka and Sayuri Wished for Ranma to have someone to care for him as much as he cared for Akane.

Hinako Wished for some candy, or to be able to get closer to Soun. She didn't mind which came true.

The fish in the koi pond wished to not have their world disrupted so much with people falling in.

Nadoka Wished for a grandchild. This isn't unusual, she is always wishing for grandchildren.

Nadoka also wondered where that sweet little redheaded tomboy, Ranko was. She had not been around for the whole party. Nadoka had been under the impression that Ranko was part of the household.

If it hadn't been for the fact that all these people were wishing at the same time, in the same location as Nerima's chaos magnet. Not forgetting that each of them, apart from a few, were of extremely dominating personalities. But this wishing didn't stop at this party, all over the town of Nerima others were making wishes, and in some manner, through some strange and bizarre quirk of fate. One could even blame the chaos itself for demanding a way for order to come; all of these wishes at the party and around the town had one center to them in some manner, Ranma.

All of them would have gone unnoticed by the Yggdrasil. The most powerful computing device ever created. But with the sheer number of wishes and power of the chaos that surrounded Ranma Saotome, alarms began going off all over the Heaven plane.

This was big; the system automatically froze the moment of the wishing so the goddesses could be summoned to confer on this situation. Peorth, system manager of the Yggdrasil, called them to meet and sent them a memo to check the quality of the wishes involved.

Upon seeing the enormity of the wishes and how inter-related the majority were, Urd, goddess of the past and her two sisters, Belldandy, goddess of the present, and Skuld, goddess of the future, began to unravel the most useful of the wishes from the most selfish. This situation was unprecedented. Of all the times this particular reality of their multi-verse had been restarted for the protection of the one who was Destined to eventually ascend to the ranks of the Norn, this was the first time that such a confluence of desires combined to make a major single WISH. This had to be addressed.

They had also been monitoring something else that had come into this same reality two months prior. While new things come into being in every reality all the time, usually as a result of the Yggdrasil being used to answer someone's wish, this was completely different. A world nearly three hundred light years from earth had been colonized by a small group of people numbering less than five thousand. These people hadn't been born in this reality, nor had the Yggdrasil created them. They came from another multi-verse apparently on their own.

It had taken Skuld some time to decipher a way to peer into their minds and see what their intentions were, and once that had been done these people impressed even their Father. Bell had personally been entranced and delighted by one of their group. A small creature that nearly every one of the new people cared for, as if she were their own child. And all of these people deferred to one individual among their group as leader and brother. The creature was his daughter in a very new way that not even Skuld could answer how it had happened.

His fellows most often called him Paladin, the leader of these people; His daughter was named Miss Kitty. She used to be a normal healthy very spoiled and loved house cat. Now she was something totally different.

The reason the Norn were so impressed with the leader of these people was the matter of his birth. Or more specifically, after they had managed to access the various personnel files stored in the computer systems on the big ship and the administrative complex the new people were constructing, the creation of his family line.

Jerrod Randolph Macon was the descendant of what the new people called the First. In their universe the prime source for the latter years of the twentieth and early part of the twenty-first centuries Eugenics wars. Robert Macon had been a gift to the Progenitor of the family name, The first Jerrod Macon. A gift of tremendous magnitude for a wealthy man who could afford to indulge his wife, whom he loved more than anything, a woman incapable of bearing children, who wanted to carry a child.

The geneticists that worked for Macon Industries had labored for years prior to this looking for genetic markers to inherited diseases and related maladies. They had been attempting to find a way to make the entire race immune to various forms of malignant disease that could be linked to genetic predisposition, such as cancers, heart disease, renal and kidney failures, and a multitude of brain dysfunction's. In the process of their researches, one Dr. David Starkweather Andrews discovered a way to map the entire human genome, this lead to other insights and advances in the medical fields. When Old Macon approached Andrews about his wife's request and strong desire, the gengineer jumped at the opportunity. The ethics of this decision were a big problem, so Andrews did what hundreds of other researchers had done in the past and still do today.

He tossed ethics out the window and went ahead with his own plans of creating the perfect human. The year 1973 was the year that The First was born, within five years several of the more wealthy nations around the world had managed to obtain the techniques and technology used to create Robert Macon. One of the earliest nations to manage to follow suit was Pakistan, the people were poor, but the government was very wealthy. They were the birth country of Khan Noonian Singh, one of the instigators of the Eugenics Wars.

Unlike Robert, the other Enhanced, as they grew to be called, were raised to be warriors with obsessive natures concerning competition, conquest and held the belief that being physically and mentally superior they had to RULE. It was their DIVINE RIGHT.

Robert had been raised with an overwhelming respect for life, and though he may be physically and mentally superior, he wasn't better than anyone else. The laws of the land and world applied to him just as anyone. Jerrod Macon felt it proper to instill the Honor Codes of the Paladin, the Samurai, and more importantly the American Cowboy.

These codes all held that Might for Right is the true path.

These and later other codes were combined to form the Macon Family Code of Ethics and Honor. The members of this line called it the Macon Way. Basically, this code commanded that they seldom take credit for their own creations, and take the blame for the whole company when something fails. While this sounds like good practice, few follow the principle. To always render aid to those in need, fight for the rights of others, placing your own convenience and comfort beneath theirs.

Feed the hungry, clothe the naked and help to heal the injured and ill. In many ways the Macon Way is much stricter than any other form of Honor. One of the more strict codes was to never issue a challenge, but never refuse one.

One of the more ridiculous parts was, if the girl is pretty, and she isn't dating, it's perfectly all right to entertain her in any way that presents itself. But, don't take advantage of her, and never have premarital zug-zug. (Blatant theft, see Caveman, Ringo Starr A.K.A. Richard Starkey , Barbara Bach, and featuring Richard Moll as the Abominable Snowman.)

To reduce the history of this dark time even further, Khan challenged Robert for domination of the Standard humans. Robert had been trained in the martial arts as had Khan and his followers. But Robert was there to protect those who couldn't defend themselves; he would not yield.

Khan and his followers lost every battle between themselves and the First, his techniques more refined, his own followers more dedicated to Freedom than the evil of planet wide slavery. Gradually Khan fled to his own lands, finally running to the International Spaceflight center where he and a score of his remaining Enhanced stole a small freighter and fled the earth completely, vowing to return one day.

The battles of the war had caused Robert to become something he hated, a killer. He had lost count of the number of dead, but he had been damaged deeply by the war. As a result of his pain and the war, Robert led the call for laws to prevent any such creation of people like him ever again. Then he found out he would not be the last of the Enhanced humans, he would become the father of a line of them. The tinkering with the Macon DNA would breed true for at least one hundred generations, and all born would be male. The First had a decision, never pass on his genes in the only immortality a man can know or develop a pact with his son and grandson to be followed until the manipulations became regressive traits.

Since it was too late as he had a child by this time, the pact was chosen. The Macon line would be continued by one birth per generation, no more than that. Given how the larger problem could manifest, humanity would be in jeopardy in very short order if they didn't keep to this agreement. So another line to the Code was added.

And this now brings us to the eleventh generation of the Macon Line and his accidental daughter, Paladin.

The Norn goddesses decided that the only way to meet all the new wishes would be to not directly manipulate the events this time around themselves as they had in most of the others. But this time, invite this remarkable leader to help them. He might succeed where their own attempts had failed at one time or another. The reasons for these failures were most likely the result of third party intervention by the Demon plane or the fact that their primary subject in this reality was surrounded by chaos.

Having decided what they would do, they needed one other thing to make it work. One of the rules was that they couldn't interact with mortal subjects unless there was a minimum of at least an unspoken wish or desire. The more selfless the better.

So they waited, with the Tendo party on hold in stasis while they determined whom the wish would come from. The portion of reality that the newcomers were in running at normal time while they monitored.

It wasn't very long before they received one of the most precious wishes a child could ever make. On the face this wish would be selfish, but the flow of the desire makes it selfless at the same time. Bell adjusted the monitor to zero in on the wishmaker and was thrilled that it was the darling new creature.

And the little ones wish was one Bell would grant without thought, but it would require work on the part of Kitty's father. Skuld increased the volume on the monitor so they could hear it better.

They heard the slightly lisping felinoid voice speak in clear English, "I wish I had a Mommy."

"What a wonderful wish to use to answer the WISH of the group surrounding Ranma." Bell said to her sisters and stepped to her mirror. Bell had a plan, very unusual for the Granters of Wishes from the Heaven plane.

To have a plan that is, one that might even work.

**'Ye of little Honor have a care. The True chosen of the Gods will confront thee in thine own lair.'** (Quote from the **BIG Book of Gsevenisms)**

* * *


	2. You're What?

**DISCLAIMER: **Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. (In fact if she were willing, I would have her love child. A neat trick since I am a male kinda guy and not built to bear children.) Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe. Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property, apart from the characters from AMG. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities. There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Percheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series (as well as Ranma ½) mysteriously disappeared during a move

I would also like to add the following. **NO** the character of Jerrod Randolph Macon, A.K.A. Paladin is in no way related to T.N.G.'s Silver Paladin. That character was little more than a pirate, my character is intended to embody the true spirit of the word paladin.

Also, for the Trek nitpickers out there. I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but. There is no such thing as a society that doesn't use some form of currency. Roddenberry's vision of the future is a wonderful vision, but impractical as far as money is concerned. It is a socialist utopia, and it cannot work. Any historian or economist can tell you that. Even the most primitive cultures on the planet barter with each other for goods and services, and that is the earliest form of currency. Let's face it, even the People's Republics around the world, (Read as oppressive communist governments, where if you speak out against anything, you wind up run over by a tank.) Even they have currencies that the civilian public uses for internal trade. It has been postulated that the Federation has solved the issues of limited resources thereby removing the need for any form of currency. I disagree with this. Not that the resource problem has been addressed, but that currency will be done away with.

In the Federation future, most of the actual trade where currency is used to make a purchase will be of the 'intellectual properties exchange' forum. The reason why currency will always exist is because of the inherent need of humans for an incentive to improve. It wouldn't be worth your time to be a clothing designer or civilian engineer if you weren't given concrete evidence of your value. Payment of some form of currency will be much easier to keep track of fifteen hundred credits than twenty goats and fifteen sheep and three chickens from the buyer in China who really loved the new spaghetti strap, plunging to the ankles neckline evening gown.

Capitalism may not be perfect, but it's better than anything else around is right now.

Most likely the currency used in the world of Trek is closely related to various forms used in much of Sci-Fi, a credit system, there may be no hard currency, but there is a form of monetary exchange.

Internally to this story, there are some glaring examples, (to some) of extreme OOC, as well as outright character revision. As this is intended to be an original telling with some new characters with a minor twist here and there to aid in making the whole thing insensible… inchoate? …to the world of Rumiko's vision. There has been some comment that her characters aren't the way I have them here. And why would Ranma have a crush on Nabiki?

Okay, think about this. You live in a house with three very pretty girls. One of them you can't bring yourself to look at in any way other than as a big sister/mother figure. Then there are the other two, the youngest that you happen to be engaged to is violent, quick tempered, never lets you answer any question be fore she belts you and you are forcing yourself to love her.

And there is the third one, she isn't very nice to you, but you think you know why. She was also the only one that seemed excited when you arrived, and she doesn't hit you, ever.

I'd have a minor crush on her myself if I were Ranma.

Let's face it, Nabs, if she were a real person, would be a major babe.

The timeline for this story is just about there. Meaning there aren't going to be any of the big events that occurred in the manga and anime. The story makes an assumption that events alter somewhat with each restart by the Norn. So Herb and Saffron may exist but won't be part of the story.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect

Chinese

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 1 – You're What?**

Orbiting above the fourth planet from it's primary in the system of Coriolis Major ninety-one parsecs from the system of Sol there was ship. This ship was of a very large size, being the third generation "Tihoe" class she was understandably massive. Her master actually owned this vessel, being the heir to a tremendous fortune by anyone's standards. The reason this vessel, known as Percheron, was in orbit was because her crew was currently assisting the people that had been shuttled to this system by the eight other smaller ships in orbit. Along with the various warp tugs and large capacity cargo containers that were in the process of being emptied.

What was truly most amazing about the entire process of these proceedings was that they were all here to establish a colony. This type of activity was fairly common where the ships originated. That the people and vessels involved were not really native to this particular part of the galaxy or even this universe was actually the astounding thing about this colony being established. These people were former citizens of the Federation and many had at one time served in that bodies scientific/exploratory/military force called Star Fleet. Just as the young man that was the captain of the Percheron had.

He'd been disheartened by the lack of hyper-band and subspace communications he had felt sure would be in this new universe. It looked more and more as if the reason he and his friends and employees had come here didn't exist.

They weren't able to return to the home reality either, not that most of them would have wanted to go back. But that avenue was closed, they had to make a life here anyway.

To be a captain at the tender age of twenty-six is a very unusual happening in the Federation. In fact it had never happened, because when he had left Star Fleet he had only attained the rank of Lieutenant. What was unusual about this was the age he had reached that rank, Paladin had made Lieutenant right out of the Academy, at the very young age of seventeen, not unprecedented by the standards of most races. Quite unusual for humans though.

Something else that had never happened before was for an unmarried, still virginal man to also be a father.

He had become a father in a most unusual way. It had happened somewhere between the 'home' universe and the 'new' universe they now occupied. It was extremely unusual that the man was also the eleventh generation descendant of a genetically enhanced human. There were times where Paladin thought it to be much more of a curse than anything else. And now after the arrival to this new reality, he was even more set apart from standard humans because of the alteration that had happened to him. He became more of what he already was physically, he had been faster stronger and more intellectually advanced to begin with, being close to five times Terran normal in strength, speed and stamina. They had arrived to this new universe a little more than two standard months earlier and after he woke from his short three-day coma he found that there were differences.

Now he was nearly eight times Terran normal, he'd even obtained extra mass and density somehow, giving him a level of invulnerability. How he became a father was more odd than that. Another one of those differences when he woke, was that he had been informed that he was now the father of a small framed, extremely cute and cuddly bipedal feline/human mix that had at one time been his little companion. Now she was his daughter and was at a loss about it. That he had immediately taken up the mantle of parent might have been surprising to anyone not of the Federation and her Allies, but Kitty did now have Macon family blood flowing in her veins and she was very young in human terms. For a cat she was an adult, but for a human, she was still a child, one that was mentally advanced beyond normal, but still a child.

And she deserved to be cared for just as any other sentient being does. The fact that her origin was very different from any other being didn't matter. If an android could achieve recognition as a self aware and sentient being, there should be no argument about Kitty. Not that the argument would ever arise, The Federation was on the other side of the dimensional barrier that separates each universe from the others in the multi-verse.

In some manner, his own body had generated some form of field that had encapsulated him and his cat. He seldom went anywhere aboard his ship without this cat, she was a crew favorite as well. Nearly everyone loved Kitty as much as their captain did, or so they thought. And then it happened, she was trapped in the field his body had created and there was a one way exchange of genetic material. The two screams of intense pain and sudden unconsciousness of the two beings had caught everyone on the bridge off guard. The feline rapidly changing before their eyes, while not extremely fast, it was measurable in real time.

And now these two were in their quarters onboard Percheron involved in something ridiculously domestic considering the people they were. He was being a father to his new daughter and she was doing homework. And Kitty was thinking hard about something that had very little to do with the history lesson she was learning. She was still paying very close attention to her Daddy and what he said, but like him, she could have many different thoughts and ideas at the same time and not be confused by them.

Kitty loved all the people on the ship and in the colony, but there were times she felt pretty lonely. Sure everyone would take a few minutes to play with her or teach her something new. But there was something she really thought she was missing out on.

Kitty could remember when she was a kitten, before the change that happened when she and her daddy and everyone else came to this reality.

When she was a kitten, her first memory was of mama. Mama hadn't been as smart as Kitty. The rest of the litter hadn't been as bright either. It can be supposed that being the smallest of the litter Kitty had gotten a gift to even it out. Her two sisters were faster and bigger, while her four brothers were much bigger and stronger. So Kitty was smarter, a fairly even trade.

One day while they had been moving to the new nest that mama had found for them a human had noticed them, more specifically he had noticed mama carrying k'RRbt, one of her brothers. The human had turned out to be very kind and compassionate, bringing out some warm milk and fish to give them. He had a very nice voice and spoke softly to her mama and all of the litter. His eyes lit up when he saw the kittens and he praised mama for bringing such pretty babies to the world.

While he knelt a little away from them he watched as they ate with abandon. He had brought them a lot to eat; giving the biggest piece of fish to mama, knowing the kittens might not be completely weaned. P'rRtat, as mama had named her had been the first of the litter weaned. Owing to the fact that P'rRtat was also the smallest of the litter as well as the smartest, mama made a decision to test the human out.

Mama stretched after she finished eating and washed herself while looking at the man. Knowing she was not the most intelligent of her kind, mama did know how to judge humans. It was best described by noticing how a human conducted himself near feline kind. This human seemed to know the right things to do, first he hadn't made the demand of petting or holding her or her young without permission, being content with providing food and watching the young wrestle and play fight over the food. This was the first test.

Second he had chosen to sit far enough away so they could eat without being interrupted and made no sudden motions. Only speaking softly and praising her over her young. Third he smelled like he was that rare thing, that special thing! A human that could be parent/sibling/playmate/pet of the first order, few humans were granted the right to be regarded as such. That decided mama walked to him and rubbed his leg with her whole body as part of the second test, where he petted would be an important factor on deciding the fate of one of her young.

The human reached down with one hand and scratched her in the best place a human can scratch a cat. While it is known that ALL cat kind love to be scratched behind their ears, only special humans know to also scratch under the jaw and base of the tail right on the spine. Mama was thrilled; he had passed two tests. The third test would make it certain, she walked back to her kittens and he didn't move.

He was the best choice, a perfect match for one of her young! It also happened to be the smallest of them; mama loved her young, but knew eventually they would all have to leave her so she could raise the next litter. Knowing this didn't make her any less sad that she had to give them up to the world, but she always did her best to make sure her young were in the best position they could possibly be when they were weaned.

P'rRtat was rolling around with one of her sisters playing with the stray piece of grass that had the smell of fish on it when mama called to her, she stopped playing with her sister and bounded to mama and touched noses. Mama then rubbed her face on the side of P'rRtats head and pushed her to follow her. She had been interested in playing with the human too, but mama had made them wait so she could approach him first. P'rRtat felt very special, she was going to get to play with the human before her siblings! She felt sleepy too, the fish and milk had filled her tummy and she had played hard for twenty minutes. But she was still excited to get to play with the human.

When they got near the human, mama touched noses with P'rRtat again, three times in succession. This confused the kitten a little, she thought her mama had loved her! But she felt something special about the human too. Mama wanted her to go and be with the human, to stay with him! P'rRtat always tried to do what mama wanted her to do, this time though mama was telling her to forget the family! To move on and be a companion to a human, she only wanted to play with him, not to be his cat! P'rRtat tried to fight this decision of mama, but it was no use, there was a light swat to her head and it was over.

Mama had completely rejected her.

P'rRtat had been caressed by mama, showing love, nipped by mama, showing time to leave, and pushed by mama toward the man, and then swatted. She was dejected; she wanted to stay with mama forever. She knew though that she had to leave someday, it was just that she hadn't expected it to be that soon. While her siblings continued to play and eventually fall asleep, P'rRtat went to the man and climbed into his lap, where he just looked at her and said, "Well, aren't you the prettiest little thing."

The man continued to sit and watch what they did, and seemed amused by the activities of all of them. He then seemed concerned when mama hit P'rRtat, he smelled very thoughtful when she climbed in his lap. To his mind it appeared that the calico mother had brought out her favorite kitten, the runt that was marked with wide patches of gray and swaths of white, little stripes of darker gray on the tail and body. A tiny white smeared "M" in the middle of the forehead. Little white feet that stayed white until it merged and blended with the gray on the upper part of the limbs.

This wasn't the last time she'd hear that she was a 'pretty little thing', nor would she ever get tired of it. Her new human was called Paladin, she later found out. As he scratched under her chin with the flat tips of his square fingers she purred and fell asleep.

The last thing she heard that day before falling asleep was from the man. "I suppose your mama wants you to have me as your person."

The next day P'rRtat had a new name from the human, it was Miss Kitty, usually just Kitty. Miss Kitty mostly when she had done something the human thought was naughty. He was never mean to her, and always told her exactly what he meant for her to do that wasn't naughty. By way of saying that something was naughty, he inferred that other things were good.

Naughty was going potty somewhere other that the box with potty sand in it. She only did that once. And her new human seemed to understand that she hadn't done it in the hall on purpose, she had just gotten so involved with playing with the mousy that she forgot.

After the first week with her human she had begun to think of him as something else. Not human, or her human and not even Paladin as all the other humans and other people that he talked to called him. But with the word the nice lady that smelled like flowers called him, her Daddy!

When Kitty had met 'smells like flowers' was the day her adventure really began. She was six years old now and everything rolled together in a big ball in her memories. Her early memories were clearly marked in her mind as 'Before Change' and 'After'. There had been so much that her Daddy had done when she wasn't there, that she could have no complete picture of it all.

In 'Before' she remembered the funny 'fleas all over' when they left Daddy's home and met 'growly no-hair human' called Captain! She liked him. But she couldn't tell how they got there. They had been in the big nest and then a different place with funny smells and bright light. There was also 'face-fur man' called Commander. He was always nice to her but distant.

Most of Kitty's memories of then were of the smaller nest she and her Daddy had. He didn't stay and play with her as much as he used to, but always played with her when he came back. There were a few times when he was gone for a very long time and 'smells like other cat' would come and feed her. This usually happened after 'long dark hair with smiling thought' would visit.

Then Daddy came back once and he was very sad. He talked to her like he always did. Like she knew what he was saying as she sat in his lap. She wanted to make Daddy feel better. He told her his mama and daddy and left. But he used a word she didn't know. He said they died.

This had been one of those times Kitty wished to herself that she could speak the way humans and the other people did. So she could tell her Daddy she loved him and felt sad for how he felt.

It was a long time before Daddy left again, and when he did it was for a pretty long time and then he carried her back to the bright room they had come to when they left home and Captain and Commander was there with most of her Daddy's friends. Commander patted her lightly on the head and said good-bye. Captain scratched her chin and said to be a good girl and not to play with any more Lionfish.

Then there was the feeling of fleas all over again.

Then there was another big room with bright light and more smells and more new people.

Then Daddy losing sleep and working hard, sometimes arguing with his friends! But always being a good Daddy. Kitty liked the new big nest they lived. She didn't have to stay at the small nest. She got to go where Daddy went! This was a lot more fun and all the new people played with her; some of them gave her good snacks to eat, or would hold her when Daddy was too busy to sit down long.

And then the "Different Day" came. She was on daddy's lap and he was excited! What she sensed was that possibly that she might get a mommy! This was a very exciting feeling to her. A Mommy is different than a mama. A mama only raises a kitten to the point of getting rid of the ones that take too much time to spend on them, and then find them a different home. A Mommy keeps her kittens near forever.

The excitement of Daddy was very different and suddenly Kitty's own full body inside and out pain covered up all the hopeful excitement. She felt like she was burning everywhere! It was worse than when a person stepped on her tail, because she couldn't move at all and get away from the hurt! The last thing she remembered was the look of pain and fear her Daddy had too! Then she passed out.

When she woke again 'smells like flowers' was beside her and seemed different. Her Daddy was on the other side holding her paw, but it wasn't a paw anymore! Kitty felt like she was bigger and shaped differently than 'Before'. She had always understood what the people around her said but now she felt like she could make the same kinds of sounds. She only had to learn how to make the right kinds of sounds herself!

That was two months ago, today she was home in the quarters she shared with her Daddy doing her homework. Daddy was taking the day off to spend with her and help her with her studies. He had just set down the tray of snacks with the plate of sardines in oil for her and a salad for him. When she looked up at the mirror on the bulkhead, between the two couches on the opposite wall from the table they were sitting at and had a sudden wish pop in her head.

"I wish I had a Mommy!" Carefully making sure she said it with the capital "M" it deserved.

Jerrod looked to his felinoid daughter and smiled sadly to himself about that wish. He was just about to console her when something fairly unusual happened. Now Jerrod had met the 'Q' before and wasn't that impressed. But they weren't where the 'Q' could show up anymore, this new development looked to be at least interesting.

No, this being didn't appear the way the 'Q' does. She, and it was most definitely a she, stuck her head out of the mirror. "Excuse me, but would you be able to place the mirror face up on the floor? It isn't big enough for me to step through."

Jerrod just looked at her a moment and calmly got up and did as he'd been asked. As he approached the mirror the woman said "Thank you. It will only be a moment, and then I'll put it back where it belongs." She then withdrew her head back into the depths of the mirror.

To be fair to Bell, she could easily have just floated through the mirror into the cabin that contained the adorable creature and her parent. However she didn't want to needlessly frighten them, not that they would have been frightened in any case, but why run the risk?

What Bell didn't understand yet was a former officer in Star Fleet and an accidentally real-time genetically mutated feline doesn't get frightened. They study the danger and act appropriately on threats.

After the mirror was placed on the floor face up, Bell slowly emerged from it. Showering the cabin interior with the brilliance of her smile and glow of her soft hair, and the bright glow of the Asgardian silk robes she wore. She was slightly disappointed that the man, Paladin, hadn't just stepped back, but had, in fact, just as calmly returned to his seat, his back to her as she emerged. The sheer poise and grace of the man made an impact on her, along with the strength of his movements hidden by the air of humor that radiated from him.

If she hadn't already been attached for eternity to Keichi, she might have begun lusting for this new mortal. But, being Belldandy, such thoughts were most improper, as it was she wondered why the room felt so warm. Shaking her head for a moment, she looked to Kitty and her smile brightened. "Little one, that is a very, Very good wish! Ordinarily I would just look you in the eye and say 'Wish Granted'. Unfortunately, that isn't the case, for in order to make that wish come true there is a bigger wish that must be granted. One that it is beyond my capabilities to make come true." At which point Bell looked to Paladin who just looked at her with a glimmer of humor in his eyes.

"That sounds pretty interesting. But Kitty has to finish her homework and get ready for bed. We're heading to Sol sector tomorrow and we need to get our rest." Paladin said. While what he said wasn't a lie, it wasn't strictly the truth either. They were going to head into the environs of earth to poke around for information about the goal that Paladin had set for himself prior to embarking on the trip to a new universe. He had the feeling that it was going to turn out to be a fool's errand though. Mara Keirsey probably didn't exist here, anymore than she did back home.

Bell looked to the man and weighed her own words carefully before speaking again. She'd never encountered a mortal that had as much humor in his eyes as this one. There were aspects of loneliness to him as well; he kept it in perspective with the rest of his life. He had his daughter that he was immensely proud of, his friends that he was loyal and compassionate to, with the feelings returned. To his mind all the people that had arrived in her multi-verse were more of an extended family than just friends were. They all knew when to be serious, and how to lighten the mood if needed. There was also a feeling of tolerance and indulgence for the strange emanating from him.

Bell wasn't sure if he would laugh at the offer, tell her to leave politely or accept the offer of alliance readily, or guardedly. This was a totally new experience for her. Her sister, Skuld, had been able to make the proper magical devices needed to read the surface thoughts and emotions of the new people. Skuld had even developed a system to read the stored information on the computers that the new people used.

This one new person remained a mystery and unreadable by any means than personal encounter. And even that wasn't to be relied on.

Sighing inwardly, Bell decided to just go ahead and begin. She opened her mouth to speak "…"

"You're pretty and smell nice. But you don't look like a 'Q'", Kitty observed, shaking her cute little head.

To which statement Paladin softly laughed in good humor while catching the eye of Bell. The look into the eyes allowed her to read something of the man. He was truly, Bell could see, a man of deep compassion and desire to help any who needed it. The look also told her to please not be offended by his daughter's innocent observations.

"Well, that is because I am a Norn. More accurately, my name is Belldandy, goddess first class unlimited." Bell got to say. "Please just call me Bell."

Noticing there was an opportunity to learn something about the new reality they had come to, Jerrod spoke. "Kitty, the homework will wait, it isn't due until two duty shifts from now anyway. We'll use the time to entertain our guest instead."

Happily bouncing up and down in her seat, Kitty closed down the terminal and put up her datapad. Paladin looked to Bell and asked, "Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink, tea, milk, coffee, fruit juice…frappacino?"

Bell smiled at the kind offers and evident humor and said "Thank you, what I have to tell you may take some time. Tea would be lovely."

Patiently smiling back, Jerrod went to retrieve the tea. Making an assumption that his guest, having a minor oriental appearance, as well as some influence from the Western European area of the earth, that she would prefer hot tea. So he brought back green tea in a pot with a cup already full, along with a small bowl of sugar.

While Paladin was being a good host, Kitty looked to Bell and with a very serious look in her childlike eyes, asked "Bell, what do I have to do to get a Mommy?" the hope clearly evident that Kitty wouldn't mind if Bell were going to be her mommy. Bell read that in the innocent thoughts of the accidental mix of human and feline and fought to keep the sadness from her voice. "Let us wait until your father can join us."

Setting the tray down, and handing Belldandy the cup of tea Jerrod asked the interest that any explorer from Star Fleet would exhibit. "What exactly are the 'Norn'?"

With most mortals this question wouldn't have been asked, as the phrase 'goddess first class, unlimited' had been used as well. Apparently this mortal didn't accept such statements at face value, and had in the past encountered other higher lifeforms such as the Norn. Bell then spoke to answer the question. "To answer that it would be easier to place the information into your mind, but my sisters and I aren't able to even peer into it to see what your most fervent desire is. So I will have to tell you the whole story…"

At that Bell began to tell of how her people had come to this universe. How millennia before in another universe altogether, the Norn and other races of exceptionally advanced peoples had to flee because of a creeping anti-life force that had swept in and begun to devour any and all life energy it encountered, destroying the realm her people had come from. The beings that weren't as far advanced fought to remain alive, but one by one, world by world they perished. The Norn, the Brothers and the Sisters of Three and a few other hyper-advanced beings managed to open a portal to this multi-verse just in time to save themselves and a few million of the various followers of the 'immortals'. The anti-life had been balked; for it could not follow them to the new place to feed.

What followed was a slow separation of the various beings that had come. The Norn as a civilization had decided to remain together and work toward the goal of causing the eventual Destined One to come into being. The Sisters of Three founded a race of new beings on the far side of the universe from them.

The Brothers chose to become Watchers, seldom interfering anywhere, and usually only speaking with their fellow 'immortals'. The Norn had a minor Civil War, causing the eventual division into the gods and goddesses and demons and demoness. More fighting ensued after awhile and the Parity System was established. This allowed that if one of the Norn died at the hand or order of another Norn another would die to keep things even. The Yggdrasil had been in existence from nearly since their arrival and this new programming into reality was added.


	3. Of Wishes and Wild horses

**DISCLAIMER: **Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. (In fact if she were willing, I would have her love child. A neat trick since I am a male kinda guy and not built to bear children.) Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe. Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property, apart from the characters from AMG. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities. There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Percheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series (as well as Ranma ½) mysteriously disappeared during a move

I would also like to add the following. **NO** the character of Jerrod Randolph Macon, A.K.A. Paladin is in no way related to T.N.G.'s Silver Paladin. That character was little more than a pirate, my character is intended to embody the true spirit of the word paladin.

Also, for the Trek nitpickers out there. I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but. There is no such thing as a society that doesn't use some form of currency. Roddenberry's vision of the future is a wonderful vision, but impractical as far as money is concerned. It is a socialist utopia, and it cannot work. Any historian or economist can tell you that. Even the most primitive cultures on the planet barter with each other for goods and services, and that is the earliest form of currency. Let's face it, even the People's Republics around the world, (Read as oppressive communist governments, where if you speak out against anything, you wind up run over by a tank.) Even they have currencies that the civilian public uses for internal trade. It has been postulated that the Federation has solved the issues of limited resources thereby removing the need for any form of currency. I disagree with this. Not that the resource problem has been addressed, but that currency will be done away with.

In the Federation future, most of the actual trade where currency is used to make a purchase will be of the 'intellectual properties exchange' forum. The reason why currency will always exist is because of the inherent need of humans for an incentive to improve. It wouldn't be worth your time to be a clothing designer or civilian engineer if you weren't given concrete evidence of your value. Payment of some form of currency will be much easier to keep track of fifteen hundred credits than twenty goats and fifteen sheep and three chickens from the buyer in China who really loved the new spaghetti strap, plunging to the ankles neckline evening gown.

Capitalism may not be perfect, but it's better than anything else around is right now.

Most likely the currency used in the world of Trek is closely related to various forms used in much of Sci-Fi, a credit system, there may be no hard currency, but there is a form of monetary exchange.

Internally to this story, there are some glaring examples, (to some) of extreme OOC, as well as outright character revision. As this is intended to be an original telling with some new characters with a minor twist here and there to aid in making the whole thing insensible… inchoate? …to the world of Rumiko's vision. There has been some comment that her characters aren't the way I have them here. And why would Ranma have a crush on Nabiki?

Okay, think about this. You live in a house with three very pretty girls. One of them you can't bring yourself to look at in any way other than as a big sister/mother figure. Then there are the other two, the youngest that you happen to be engaged to is violent, quick tempered, never lets you answer any question be fore she belts you and you are forcing yourself to love her.

And there is the third one, she isn't very nice to you, but you think you know why. She was also the only one that seemed excited when you arrived, and she doesn't hit you, ever.

I'd have a minor crush on her myself if I were Ranma.

Let's face it, Nabs, if she were a real person, would be a major babe.

The timeline for this story is just about there. Meaning there aren't going to be any of the big events that occurred in the manga and anime. The story makes an assumption that events alter somewhat with each restart by the Norn. So Herb and Saffron may exist but won't be part of the story.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect

Chinese

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 2 – Of Wishes and Wild horses.**

Paladin took in all that Bell said and digested it for a moment and then asked. "And what does that have to do with you appearing here, through my mirror?" This was asked with gentle curiosity in his voice. Kitty had been entranced by the story so far, it was pretty good for a bedtime story. She'd be happy with the story and the rest of the talk, but she really wanted to know how to get a mommy! (Kitty knows what is really important.)

Bell, receiving those all-important desires from the smaller Macon, gave Kitty a small smile then turned to Jerrod. "That was in answer to your question. As to why I am here, that has to do with the Destined One. I must apologize about this beforehand, the Destined One, known now as Ranma, has already done much for the universe we live in. But no matter how many times he succeeds in the assigned battles he has. His life almost always seems to degrade into one mass of chaotic despair and destruction or another. As to what I must apologize for, The Universal Computer I mentioned earlier is capable of altering reality and even splitting off segments to experiment with other possibilities. To demonstrate what I mean, look here!"

Waving her hand over the table, a holographic image representing all time to the present as gracefully twining multi-layered threads showing lives that had been lived. And this was only this single aspect of this multi-verse. The only reason the Macon parent and child could tell what it was because Jerrod had a similar representation of it in the control system for the portal they had used. His wasn't as well defined as this, but then his wasn't part of a control matrix intended to alter reality. The scale and view focused in on a specific locus in the tapestry of reality they were being shown, the scale showed a period of between twenty to fifty years. All of them on earth, and all of them constantly returning and wrapping around back on themselves, and tangling with one another. Someone from the Heaven plane without much knowledge of how the system worked would swear it might have been more because of system bugs than any other source of problem.

The sheer number of restarts of time surrounding Ranma caused what the ones whose job it was to grant Wishes knew as The Tangle.

"This is the History Tangle of the Life of Ranma! The wishes the threads represent are all centered upon him. And out of them all, he has only made two of these wishes. True to himself his wishes aren't selfish. The others are selfish to the degree that each person who made a wish has always been meant by the wishmaker to improve the life of Ranma, in one way or another. By making Ranma their own, as if he were a possession, or in controlling his life, thinking they were wiser than he was in how he should live it. And still these foolish mortals are selfish in these wishings; their desire to improve Ranma's life invariably begins with making their lives better! Far, far more than his, because he still dies too early or strays from his best path.

Sadly in each of the cases you see here, Ranma has met an early death or was swayed from the path that was truly best for him. In each instance, his wishes and desires were overlooked for what others wanted from him, instead of what was actually best for him.."

Looking up to see that Paladin was following everything she said, and to see if he had a question. She noticed that he only motioned to go on. The look on his face was indefinable; something of near anger was there, but not quite. Perhaps a sad anger with mild frustration about the tale he was told.

"Because of this nearly four thousand individual cases of wishing, Real Time, the time that my people and the rest of the immortals of this multi-verse exist in, and apparently, your reality as well, is out of sync with Bet Time. Because of this, the reality that you came to, while being the one you intended, you arrived much earlier than you had planned. Over three hundred years too early."

At that, Paladin leaned back in his chair and sighed, with a mild frown on his square aquiline features. "That explains why we haven't picked up any communication in the anticipated frequency ranges! But it still doesn't explain why you are here talking to us." He finished with a slightly stern quality to his voice.

Bell blushed in embarrassment about the reason she was there. "We have wrapped your colony in a pocket of Real Time so that I may speak with you concerning Ranma. This event is special; there have been three things unexpected in this run of events. First, it was a group wish made by the majority of the people in his life. Second, he has made his second wish. And finally, you and your people are here.

My sisters and I have decided that our continued failures at protecting the life of Ranma, may be because of intervention from the Hell plane, or possibly another kami seeking to improve their own entertainment, or just simply the chaos that seems to be drawn to him. Because of these failures, we would like to try something different?"

The last was said as a plea tinged with hope and fear as well as in the form of a question. Fear that Paladin wouldn't help because he felt cheated of his reason to come here. Hope that he could succeed where everything else had failed.

"We will grant one specific wish, and unlike other times, we will not allow the wishmaker to remember the prior timeline. The cycle will be reset with a new addition. You and your people, if you would please help us?" Bell finished her dissertation with a mildly begging tone.

There was no way the new people could be made to help. They had to agree to help. Paladin had to agree. He had to! Otherwise it would be another cycle of inconclusive actions and reactions to the same events.

"Alright, I'll help! I may as well, I don't expect I'd be able to even locate the correct time to travel to. Travel to the future is nearly impossible, because it hasn't happened yet, unless it's returning to your personal present, from the actual past. And we can't return to our home reality in any case. We might as well do some good. Is there some way you can inform all my people of the facts?" Paladin asked

'Oh My! I didn't expect such an immediate affirmative to help' thought Bell. "Of course. I can have that done immediately!" A small gesture brought up a floating monitor and keyboard with which she sent a message to Peorth to send the required information out to the various people in the bubble of Real Time.

"So what was the wish?" Paladin asked.

Bell looked expectantly at him and asked "Which one?"

"Ranma's wish," Paladin replied.

Bell, looking a little uncomfortable at the question said. "Actually, his wish isn't the most important one. Someone else's wish is."

"Bell, you seem like a very sweet girl, but you don't strike me as being very skilled at avoiding a direct question. Very well, what was this other wish?"

"This wish was for Ranma to have a real, true friend." Bell said, and then went on, "It won't matter the wish you are concentrating on most. You will be answering every wish that had been made! The strongest individual wishes were made at a party, most of them complimented each other in one way or another thereby converting them into a group WISH." Bell saying the word in such a way as to pass on the importance of it. "Other wishes from the surrounding area that Ranma lives were also in some way connected to him. These were used to further generate the impetus behind my visit and plea for your aid."

"Of course there a couple of the wishes that are totally irrelevant and completely selfish and have no bearing on what you will be doing!" She said with a smile, "Particularly the wishes of Ranma's acquaintances Hiroshi and Daisuke." Bell finished up

Paladin grinned and said, "I take it Ranma is a teen and those boys are as well."

"Well, yes, they are teens. But Ranma has had a very difficult life and…"

"No, don't tell me any more about the kid in specifics! I'll get it from him when he's ready to tell me!" Jerrod proclaimed, excitement evident in his demeanor, a look of mischief glinting in his eyes at the prospect of this new endeavor.

At this Bell was astonished. She would have thought he would want as much information as he could be given regarding the case as possible. And asked much the same.

"Because, that would be gossipy. Really though, it isn't right to speak about someone without their knowledge concerning things they want kept private. Let me become his friend and he'll tell me what he wants me to know. That will work best in earning his trust! Besides, it just wouldn't do to slip up and let on that I know more about him than I should. Friends should learn about each other over time, not know everything immediately when they meet! I can keep the fact I know his name quiet, but anything only his family or just he would know wouldn't be fair to him." Paladin explained with a pleasant and friendly smile.

Bell was amazed at this. She knew of the honor that Ranma possessed, but didn't expect to find it in someone from a completely different multi-verse. She had certainly not expected to hear the reasoning so well thought out. It was pleasant to find. She would later discover that the attitude was shared by most of the new people, and not just in their leader.

"There is some small help I could provide for you anyway. It would be best for this to be done. Firstly, in order to be in a position to help Ranma to the greatest degree, I would recommend that you take up residence where he is living. I'm at a loss to figure out how to accomplish this without restarting time for you as well." Bell offered and asked for an idea.

"Alright, let me think for a moment, while I put Kitty to bed." Paladin noticing that the girl had fallen asleep far before Bell had. And Bell didn't know when Kitty had slipped into sleep. Bell watched as he gently lifted Kitty in his arms, a cute ragdoll of gray white and pink, and carried her to another part of the large cabin while she sipped at her tea that she had reheated with a gesture.

It was very good tea, Bell decided she'd have to ask what kind it was. Sometime later.

Paladin returned and leaned back in his seat taking a large drink from his iced tea. He furrowed his brow in thought for a moment and then said. "Alright, the best thing I can come up with is for you to give me the minimal information for me to do this favor for you. So, tell me, what is the least amount of information you can provide?"

"The name of the family he is staying with is Tendo, they live in Nerima, zu, Tokyo, Japan."

"I'm going to need a lot of latitude in that case. I can't be just a guest! Nor can I be a neighbor. How about a wealthy philanthropist on an extended vacation, wishing to emerse his daughter in the culture of Japan? That being the case, the best way to do this would be to take room and board in the same home as my project child." Paladin suggested.

"That sounds like a very good idea, I shall have it placed in the collective memory of the family you will be staying with that this is exactly who you are. Are you ready to go?" Bell asked.

"No, no, no! You aren't following me! Let's try it this way. **Don't** reset the period as you had planned to do! Don't worry, I said I would help, and I never back out of a promise. Even if it hurts. What you can do, since you are able to affect reality, is to establish an identity for my daughter and myself. If you can wait around for a little while, I can give you the information I'd like to use for that. I was thinking of hacking into the earth data-net and setting up some income streams for this, but it might be best if you were to do your reality warping on that score as well. That way I won't feel guilty tapping into other peoples funding." Paladin explained more clearly.

Bell sat back with some surprise. This mortal had already come up with a plan on how to achieve the goal of protecting Ranma! Of course she wasn't able to see what this plan was, his mind still unreadable by the Yggdrasil, she'd have to remind herself to watch the unfolding of the plan of Jerrod Macon to see. While she pondered the man before her, Jerrod twisted the terminal display and controls to himself and began to pull up information.

Paladin thought he understood the actual reasons that the number of times the Norn had failed in their self appointed task of keeping this Ranma person on a designated path. They actually had no real plan, relying on the 'wishes' various individuals had made in this regard. And since they had approached him to try for them. He had begun formulating one, a far ranging, but fairly simple plan. Jerrod intended to do something these 'gods and goddesses' had failed to do, save a life so that it might extend to it's natural end.

Jerrod already had the idea to use his ancestor's data to set up his identity. 'Let me see, Jerrod Randolph Macon. Born: November 11, 1948. No, it'll be better to be 1966. Academic career: graduated high school June 1967, no that will not do it! I'll just have to provide part of my own academic history here, with some minor alterations here and there. No one has heard of Vulcan here, so the Science Academy is out!' His own history being a bit more elaborate than his ancestor, The Progenitor had.

Paladin's history was very different from his namesakes. Because of his inherited genetic enhancements, Jerrod had actually begun his academic career in the Federation equivalent of high school progressed to several universities and studied off-planet on Vulcan. He entered Star Fleet Academy at an age when most boys his age were wondering what color that pretty girls panties were. And left that bastion of specialized learning a Lieutenant at the age of seventeen.

Paladin, frowning a little, began altering pieces of his ancestors' history. When he reached the point of children, he replaced the actual birth of Robert Macon with the birth of Kitty, and the death of his wife 'Karen' while giving birth. The death caused by complications due to the rather mutated offspring. The explanation for Kitty being that she was an extremely rare genetic hiccup where the embryo had continued to develop from the feline aspect and only altering into humanoid instead of full recognizable human appearance. Human fetus progressing through nearly every known lifeform on the planet to its final stage being an established fact.

It helped to explain the rather mutant appearing child that would be in the company of her father, and why she had no mother. As to the evident wealth of Jerrod Macon, the new information was that he was born to old money, and inherited the family business on the death of his father. This was even true to the extent that it had really happened back home in the reality he and his extended family had left. In this case the business was an aeronautics firm called Macon AeroSpace.

Forty-five minutes later, Paladin had saved the new data to a storage chip and handed it to Bell. She had been standing behind him as he altered information and added new to the identities he was building. She saw how skillful he was at this, and was amazed at the rapidity of his thought processes and implementing the needed changes. She was taken by how he managed to convey the birth of his daughter in the information he was developing. She was also a little appalled at the ease with which he created that fiction. "Why explain her that way?" she asked. "You could use the excuse of 'The Springs of Sorrow' and that she was locked instead."

Paladin looked to her and just said, "This has a touch more legitimacy than anything else to my mind."He had no idea what she was talking about anyway. He preferred his own explanation.

Shaking her head in wonder, Bell took the iso-linear chip and held it in her palm and it disappeared, to be replaced moments later by the needed papers, credit cards, banking information and other documentation.

"Bell, let's set it up so that the person that actually controls the finances around the home calls me. Try putting a full page ad in the morning paper, that would be sure to get their notice." Paladin said, a mischievous light in his eyes. He even typed out the ad for Bell to see what he meant. The idea here was to be invited into the home by the occupants. He then explained the device he had in mind for the eventual contacting by this person he didn't know.

Understanding the intent, Bell smiled at the brilliance of the plan. The simplicity of it amazed her. After all, another way to make the money needed to keep her family off the street was something Nabiki Tendo was always looking for. That and a way to get the money without having to do anything really illegal, a secret desire of Nabiki that only the Norns of Fate knew about. In moments Jerrod had a device that looked like a cell-phone, of course it had a somewhat greater range than any that it might resemble.

"Paladin, there is something else I should let you know about." Bell said.

"This earth is very different from the one you know. Magic works on this one, and can be very dangerous." She explained

Paladin just sighed, "Is that all? I thought you would tell me something about the possible eventual invasion of earth by Romulans. Leave it to us."

With nothing else to speak of, Bell followed Jerrod to another mirror, a full length one this time and bid him farewell and good luck. He smiled and shook her hand in parting and said "We make our own luck."


	4. Money isn’t that important……

**DISCLAIMER: **Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. (In fact if she were willing, I would have her love child. A neat trick since I am a male kinda guy and not built to bear children.) Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe. Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property, apart from the characters from AMG. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities. There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Percheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series (as well as Ranma ½) mysteriously disappeared during a move

I would also like to add the following. **NO** the character of Jerrod Randolph Macon, A.K.A. Paladin is in no way related to T.N.G.'s Silver Paladin. That character was little more than a pirate, my character is intended to embody the true spirit of the word paladin.

Also, for the Trek nitpickers out there. I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but. There is no such thing as a society that doesn't use some form of currency. Roddenberry's vision of the future is a wonderful vision, but impractical as far as money is concerned. It is a socialist utopia, and it cannot work. Any historian or economist can tell you that. Even the most primitive cultures on the planet barter with each other for goods and services, and that is the earliest form of currency. Let's face it, even the People's Republics around the world, (Read as oppressive communist governments, where if you speak out against anything, you wind up run over by a tank.) Even they have currencies that the civilian public uses for internal trade. It has been postulated that the Federation has solved the issues of limited resources thereby removing the need for any form of currency. I disagree with this. Not that the resource problem has been addressed, but that currency will be done away with.

In the Federation future, most of the actual trade where currency is used to make a purchase will be of the 'intellectual properties exchange' forum. The reason why currency will always exist is because of the inherent need of humans for an incentive to improve. It wouldn't be worth your time to be a clothing designer or civilian engineer if you weren't given concrete evidence of your value. Payment of some form of currency will be much easier to keep track of fifteen hundred credits than twenty goats and fifteen sheep and three chickens from the buyer in China who really loved the new spaghetti strap, plunging to the ankles neckline evening gown.

Capitalism may not be perfect, but it's better than anything else around is right now.

Most likely the currency used in the world of Trek is closely related to various forms used in much of Sci-Fi, a credit system, there may be no hard currency, but there is a form of monetary exchange.

Internally to this story, there are some glaring examples, (to some) of extreme OOC, as well as outright character revision. As this is intended to be an original telling with some new characters with a minor twist here and there to aid in making the whole thing insensible… inchoate? …to the world of Rumiko's vision. There has been some comment that her characters aren't the way I have them here. And why would Ranma have a crush on Nabiki?

Okay, think about this. You live in a house with three very pretty girls. One of them you can't bring yourself to look at in any way other than as a big sister/mother figure. Then there are the other two, the youngest that you happen to be engaged to is violent, quick tempered, never lets you answer any question be fore she belts you and you are forcing yourself to love her.

And there is the third one, she isn't very nice to you, but you think you know why. She was also the only one that seemed excited when you arrived, and she doesn't hit you, ever.

I'd have a minor crush on her myself if I were Ranma.

Let's face it, Nabs, if she were a real person, would be a major babe.

The timeline for this story is just about there. Meaning there aren't going to be any of the big events that occurred in the manga and anime. The story makes an assumption that events alter somewhat with each restart by the Norn. So Herb and Saffron may exist but won't be part of the story.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect

Chinese

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 3- Money isn't that important……**

During the trip through the Einstein Heisenberg Gate, Jerrod and Kitty had undergone a change. In his case, apparently, he had become more of what he already was. A superman, no that didn't mean he could fly or stop bullets with his chest, but he could leap to the roof of moderately tall buildings. He could also bend steel in his bare hands. Provided it wasn't any thicker than about a standard inch.

He could tear plates of half-inch thick in half. But that was just showing off.

Kitty, on the other hand, had been the recipient of a one way exchange of genetic material. Jerrods DNA, the two genetic forms combined, with his taking over hers by a large degree and rewriting her code. Kitty was accidentally the result of a real-time mutation, still appearing very feline, but humanoid in form. Her dentition was an odd mix of omnivore and carnivore. (Still quite cute and adorable as cats are wont to be. Yes you may make the assumption that I have a thing for cats. I am owned by a good sized number of them and Kitty is patterned after the one that shared my life for the longest. Also think of Ryo-Ohki in her little girl form only a little less fur and gray and white.)

There was another unfortunate side affect to their transformations, the changes were painful and caused them to go into a trauma induced coma for several days.

Shortly after waking from their coma's, Jerrod had Bill Conagher, his chief engineer, and the other engineers begin to retrofit the ship with a cloaking system. That had taken the two months they had been in orbit around 'New Home', the colony world of the former Federation citizens. The new cloak projectors were based on a design that had been developed after the prototype that had been liberated by an earlier Star Fleet captain. These projectors had been redesigned with efficiency in mind. The other problem with the production of neutrino artifact had been addressed as well.

The new projectors would produce two to the eighth power per Cochran less neutrino artifact than the parent devices and subsequent designs by the nations that developed them. If those nations back home had known that Paladin had improved their designs, and was going to use them, they would have had a cow or the native equivalent on their respective worlds.

Then came the request from the Norn through their representative, Bell.

In transit from Coriolis Major, the system New Home was located in, other preparations were being made. Support staff, the ensigns and yeoman's that usually brought the senior officers reports to be signed were drilled on what information a good secretary would be required to ask in the way of obtaining contact information. And to learn how to push for a thing that Paladin called a 'deposit'.

In another part of the galaxy, in a small backwater system, on the surface of a speck of a water planet, two figures were walking the streets of a small suburb of Tokyo, Japan. Well, maybe not walking. More like staggering into each other and nearly everything else between them and home. If one were to assume they were drunk, one would be right.

Their names are Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome, two men with a strong desire to unite their families and martial arts schools through marriage. If it had been legal and not frowned upon, they might have decided it would be best to marry each other and solve the issue. But, they aren't homosexual. They are however both sufferers of terminal selfishness.

Soun does have a slight excuse for this. His wife died nearly eleven years earlier and he had never truly been able to overcome his grief. Genma, doesn't have any excuse, he's just Genma.

They had just ended another long night doing 'community work' (That's code for the two of them when they want to go bar hopping and make new grandiose and ineffective plans concerning their children.) They felt pretty good about themselves. The next day they would feel pretty bad all over, having one of those 'ohmigawdicantbeliveidrankthatmuchinonesitting' hangovers, the kind of hangover that you feel all the way to your toes, that you are trying very hard not to throw up.

(If you know what that feels like, and wonder how I do, yes I too, have had those unforgettable nights that I just can't remember. And considering the appearance of the female bedwarming partner I woke with the next day, I'm very happy with that. I do wish I could forget the waking up part too. SHUDDER )

They had just finished polishing out another ultimate 'Get Ranma and Akane Married Immediately' plan. (Or just polishing off one too many bottles of saki.) This plan required stealth, subterfuge and intellect, as well as a new alligator skin wallet, three aggie marbles a jump rope and fifteen bottle caps.

While the two of them were actually skilled at stealth, and subterfuge, the intellect part of the plan seemed to elude them

Arriving at the Tendo Dojo, the two men promptly began to implement the carefully thought out plan. They performed this by crawling most of the way to the veranda/porch and passing out. When Genma woke to the TOO bright, way TOO early morning, he had one thought on his mind. Sluggish as it was normally, it was even more slow because of the hangover and lingering affects of the previous night's binge. That thought was, 'Why in the hell do I have a new alligator skin wallet, three aggie marbles a jump rope and fifteen bottle caps in my pockets?'

………………………………………………

It had taken two weeks at warp three to reach Sol system. This time Paladin spent teaching his daughter conversational Japanese, as well as familiarizing himself with the current events of his 'home planet'. Things were a bit different from what history from his home reality said. The President of the US wasn't who was supposed to be there. But it seemed he wasn't too bad a guy, friendly and open, strong in his dealings with other countries. This man was among the last of his generation to be involved in politics, a World War Two veteran and paralyzed in one arm. This didn't keep him from being the formidable man he was though. There were also minor differences from around the world. The Middle East wasn't the hot bed from Federation history, terrorism on Israel wasn't as much of a problem here.

The Chinese Government seemed to be less belligerent toward the West, while the Former-Soviets were still trying to 'one-up' the Americans. And Macon AeroSpace was a major technological source for the first world countries, and a major employer for several countries around the world. 'At least the necessities were taken care of.' Jerrod thought to himself. 'And more people are employed than would have been otherwise.'

The thing that was truly amazing to Jerrod, he could actually walk into any of the offices of his 'inherited' company and be recognized by at least the senior staff. As would any of his crew and officers.

'Bell should be about to set that ad I'd suggested.' His thoughts continued. He even smiled about that ad; he'd done the layout for it.

**Attention: Good people of Japan my name is Jerrod Macon, I'm an American seeking to introduce my daughter to the people and culture of Japan, we are interested in staying with a typical family. The requirements for this family are the ability to be tolerant of possible cultural misunderstandings, and social faux-paus. As well as some minor physical differences possessed by my daughter.**

**There will be ample monetary compensation for this stay. I do not want to be treated as a guest. I wish to be thought of as the long lost cousin finally come to visit.**

**If you or someone you know might be interested in this. Contact me through this number x-xx-xxx-xxx-xxxx. **(rather than invent a number that could turn out to be real, just assume there is one.)

**Possible future employment will be considered at the end of the unspecified term of my stay in Japan. Please, if interested call me now. If I am unavailable leave me a message with my service and I will return your call as soon as possible. **

**Thank you.**

**Sincerely Jerrod R. Macon **

That piece of advertising would garner a great deal of interest throughout the nation of Japan, if it had been made available to general readership. As it was there was only one copy of one newspaper in the whole country with this ad. It was the back page of the Nerima Times Morning Edition, read (actually just stared at for the morning hours until the school aged teens of his home were out of the house) almost religiously by Soun Tendo.

Soun, currently, was still trying to figure out why he had the value of one American dollar in Indian head nickels, three bicycle spokes, two large 'Happy Birthday' balloons and a quart of gear oil in his pockets. (Yep, another big night of planning had happened.) He was holding the paper up hardly noticing there were words printed on it when his second daughter, Nabiki gasped.

When Nabiki saw the ad staring at her from the back of her father's paper, she took several moments to realize her prayers had been answered! At least that was what it looked like with this ad staring at her. A way to make the money she needed to keep the family and house together and able to feed the bottomless pits (read that as Saotome's)! Except that she really didn't consider it to be that much of a problem where Ranma was concerned. She reached across the table and snagged the paper from her father, who took nearly a full minute to react. By which time he had the paper back in his hands sans the bifolded back page, this Nabiki had in her hands as she stared at the ad to make sure she had seen what she thought she had.

Pinching herself she verified she was NOT dreaming. Her hands shaking as she thought about the possible income to the house, the possibility of giving up her less savory forms of income. And last but not least, maybe even seeing about fixing this problem she had discovered about herself. Imagine the Ice Queen actually feeling a little more than warm when she thought about a certain pig-tailed youth that shared the Tendo home, it just wasn't done! In an effort to combat these feelings Nabiki had resorted to being a bit more manipulative of Ranma lately. She couldn't afford for people to think she liked him, even though it tore her up inside that she did. And she hated having to be cruel to him. What Nabiki hated more was how her sister, Akane, continued to mistreat the boy.

Akane never trusted him, never seemed to care what the answer to any of her questions might be, not that she let Ranma answer to begin with. No, she was more than ready to mallet him, or beat him with her fists, or to call him names that he didn't deserve to be called. This wasn't the first time that Nabiki felt terrible guilt over having foisted the sometimes female, Ranma onto her little sister.

While Nabiki wasn't lesbian or even bisexual, she had decided recently that if she had Ranma, she would be for him. She remembered how sad and lonely he looked when he had arrived. Of course that was before Nabiki knew about the curse. And when she found out, her disappointment from denying herself first dibs on a new boy that didn't know her, and fear of what the curse did shook her. So Nabiki reacted almost cruelly.

Often, over the time Ranma had been part of the house, she'd thought of how she'd managed to hurt her chances to win him from Akane. But, the fool seemed to be devoted to Akane, even to the point of giving his life for her. That mess with the Master of Irish Tenor Martial Arts, Juilo Figarro Shwartzchilde being the most recent. Ranma had learned how to warble his voice at a pitch to shatter granite and warp steel. After that incident Ranma said he'd never sing again.

The next Christmas Party would be a little sadder for the lack of Ranko and her lovely singing voice. (Many people actually believe that Ranma in his girl form can really sing. This isn't true, they are just so involved with daydreaming they don't notice how off key (s)he is.)

He may not love Akane, but the unconditional devotion to her impressed Nabiki. She wondered what it would be like to have that kind of devotion from Ranma herself. She'd been thinking that this morning when she noticed the ad in the paper. She decided to stay home from school today, so she could call the number and interview the man herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The bridge was quiet for the most part, only the normal background sounds of a Federation Starship under normal operation in standard orbit, when the 'cell-phone' that Jerrod always carried with him rang. No, it was more of a warbling chirp hiccup.

Jane Kirque got an irritated look on her face, she knew she'd have to wait even longer to get to be with Paladin. The man seemed insistent that she should concentrate on Mark Sumner though. She thought of Mark often, and believed him to be very attractive. But Paladin was a much better catch in her opinion. Sometimes it was all Jane could do to pull herself out of her little dreams about her darling Jerrod. Of course, most of the single women that had ever met Jerrod thought this about him. He was distracting in a most peculiar way, and he seemed to not even realize what he did just by being in the same room with these women. (Fortunately for Jerrod, Jane isn't the nutcase Kodachi is. This woman can tell when she loses.)

(Some years from this point the Nadoka Saotome-Macon Brain Trust would ponder this problem and decide that it is in fact, the 'MANLY MAN EFFECT'. The manner in which masculinity, self assuredness and confidence combine to make a woman experience the documented 'Woobly Syndrome'.)

The sound of the warbling, ringing, chirping hiccup caused Paladin to smile as he answered it. "Jerrod Macon."

"Hello, um, Mr. Macon? I'm Nabiki Tendo and I was wondering about your ad in the paper?" The voice on the other end asked.

Deciding to play the busy CEO game, Jerrod said. "There are many ads in papers all over the world that I am responsible for Ms. Tendo. Which ad are you referring to?" trying to sound a little impatient.

"The one in the Nerima Times, asking about a cultural immersion extended vacation. I hope I'm not too late for consideration on that." The hopeful voice said

"Oh, yes, THAT ad. Yes I did place that ad, and today is the fifth day for it to run. No, you are not too late for consideration, however there have been several other calls from interested parties." Paladin lied. He'd heard a name in the background that confirmed this was in fact the person he had been waiting for to contact him. He wasn't sure about the context, but he did catch Ranma, and hot water and something about having a better day today. As it was another feminine voice, it was too soft to make out everything said.

"Mr. Macon, it would be great to have Americans staying with us, and I promise your daughter will learn a lot about Japan! I'll personally show her around and teach her everything." Paladin could tell this girl was straining to keep herself calm and not beg for him to accept the Tendo home as his residence during his stay.

"Alright Ms Tendo, tell me about your home." He suggested, keying all the information she was giving him into his capacious minds memory.

"Well, my home is the Tendo Dojo, home of the Tendo family School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. We also have access to the Saotome School Of Anything Goes, as the father and son are staying with us for awhile. We have plenty of room with two extra guestrooms. A large living room, and my sister Kasumi is one of the best cooks in Japan!" All of this sounded as if the girl had still been debating whether or not to inform him about all of it, with the decision to do so based on it would be better than having him find out later. It sounded to Paladin as if the part about her sister was easier to decide on than the rest though.

While never having heard of 'Anything Goes Martial Arts' Jerrod assumed it was a version of jeet-kun-do.

"So, a Dojo is on the property? Very good, I'm interested in the Art myself so a place to practice would be very useful to me." Paladin said, keeping it quiet that it didn't matter to him the skill in the kitchen this Kasumi girl has, not to disparage her, but food preparation wasn't high on his list at the moment.

"We're also in walking distance of plenty of shopping, there are several parks with waterways nearby, and there's a great chiropractor who is also a general practitioner just a mile from us. There's also lots of food delivery. And if you take the bus we're less than an hour from downtown Tokyo. And we have several very good schools in the area." The girl seemed to be getting into the 'gotta sell this to the client' game. Based on how excited the girl sounded, while trying to project a matter of fact tone, he took a liking to her, she became more professional as the time on the phone increased.

In fact, if the entire situation had been real, and not the 'mission' it was, he would have bought the whole thing as she sold it to him. Plus any swampland she might happen to have access to. 'This girl is good at this.' He thought. Then he wondered about why such a young sounding girl would have this level of skill at sales. He grinned, because he knew he would find out eventually.

To wrap it up, Paladin let her continue for a couple of more minutes before he broke in. "Ms. Tendo, based on what you have told me. And from the information already provided by the other interested parties, I have no choice."

The pause on the other end was so full of anxiety he couldn't help but smile."…no choice Mr. Macon?" Nabiki asked, her voice faltering just slightly.

'Great control on her,' Jerrod thought. "Yes Ms. Tendo, I have no choice but to accept the proposal you have made. I'll give you to one of my secretaries so you can provide the information I need to contact you for when I arrive in Japan tomorrow.'

"Eep! Tomorrow? I thought it would be a week at least Mr. Macon, we need a little time to prepare for your arrival! Kasumi has to be sure to get enough food for two extra people. And I still need to know if there is anything in the way of special needs we need to obtain for your daughter!" Paladin grinned. 'That got her all flustered didn't it?' He thought, touched that she'd be willing to get any special equipment for his daughter, showing a desire to at least be accepting of someone that was 'different'.

"Please Ms. Tendo, there is nothing to worry about concerning my daughter, it's all taken care of. And as for making preparations for us to arrive, please don't put yourselves out! My secretary will also ask for some information so that I might wire some money to you to make up for this call, and an earnest deposit." He said the last to dangle some bait to see if she bit.

"No! Mr. Macon, a deposit isn't necessary, we can discuss the financial agreement once you arrive! You really don't need to give a deposit."

"Very well, then I'll hand you to my secretary and I will talk to you tomorrow when I arrive." Covering the mouthpiece with his thumb he waited for a few moments and handed it to the yeoman standing nearby. That the Norn had briefed everyone on the 'operation' made it easy to coach all junior staff on the contact information he would require and to push the earnest deposit question a couple of times. This was to see how badly the girl on the other end really wanted to keep the discussion polite and professional. As it was Paladin was amazed at how cool the girl seemed to be regarding it. He could tell that it had been hard for her to not come up with a figure right then.

Her voice had a catch in it when she said it wouldn't be needed. To Paladin it sounded as if the money was more than needed.

Yeoman Clark did a great job as she jotted down the information that Paladin needed. Every now and then asking if Ms. Tendo were sure about the deposit. Paladin pulled up a small display at his seat and motioned for Clark's attention. Showing the display that had been blanked except for an amount that was spelled out for her to say to the girl on the other end of the connection.

It was all Paladin could do to keep from laughing out loud at the report that two people had passed out from his little joke. To make up for it he ordered the funds transferred from the 'companies' accounts to the one listed as Nabiki Tendo's. He then left, handing third watch over to Lt. Brannigan, as he headed to the holo-deck for some much needed practice and then packing for his 'vacation'.

After the two-hour exercise session, Paladin found his way to his quarters where he told Kitty to get her things packed for their trip. He was busy stuffing clothes and small equipment into his pack when someone cleared their throat behind him. Jerrod turned to see a woman with very long silver hair with a fantastic build floating out from the monitor built into the bulkhead.

"I suppose you are a Norn too?" He asked, with a slight flavor of annoyance to his tone.

"Yes I am, you lovely man! I'm Urd, goddess of love and sex appeal. I just wanted to meet you and see if you wanted anything to take with you?" blink, blink She asked with clear suggestive overtones to her question. 'Father! What a masculine mortal! I think he even puts that Hercules guy to shame, build wise. I just have to take a peek.'

Paladin just looked at her and wondered if her sister knew what she was up to. His own reality had legends of the norns, Nordic keepers of the Tapestry of Destinies. Although the names were altered slightly here, the concept seemed to bear out. Evidently this one was actually the spinner from the fables, also the Fate of the past. The sisters were in charge of the destinies of all men. "Thank you Urd, it would be helpful if you could arrange it so that a Macon AeroSpace private jet could be made to be at the Tokyo International Airport tomorrow morning with the appropriate documentation and clearances through customs for us. It would make things a lot easier to explain to my new 'Landlady'." Paladin requested.

Scrunching her face in a cute manner to get a better reaction from him, Urd pouted. "That isn't what I asked! But okay, we'll have it there for you!" then she turned and started to wriggle back through the interface to the other side. Her wriggle obviously intended to get a manly reaction from Paladin.

Paladin mused to himself, 'Woman is pretty, but too rushed about things. It must come from virtual immortality and lots of boredom, although, it would be nice to take her to dinner sometime. I wonder at the cost of getting too involved with her, she might not take 'No' too well.' Paladin finished packing his gear, being careful to select the equipment that had been camouflaged to appear as appropriate to the time and technological level available.

He had thought it lucky that the available technology of this earth was not too different from the same period in the history of his world. It made making tricorders and portable computers much easier to conceal and disguise. The field med kit was a bit more difficult, but they did manage to make it look near enough to what the local first-aid kits looked like. The tricorder was a general use field unit with the appearance of a pocket calculator, and it even functioned as a calculator.

The portable computer was just that, while looking like a current day early 1990's laptop, it was far more advanced. The operating system was far more useful than the three or four most popular ones in use on the planet below. He had taken the opportunity to study what was known about those operating systems and had his portable configured to emulate the most used.

No need to have questions asked that would be very difficult to answer regarding that. His portable was going along with him for several reasons. It would make his personal logs and duty logs easier to keep updating, he'd have data analysis available for those times when the ship was off on a patrol or running back to New Home.

And Kitty could maintain her schoolwork.

While Kitty loved to learn new things, she really wasn't happy Daddy was going to make her study on the trip. It didn't seem fair that she had to take that history test in a few days and hoped he might forget about giving it to her.


	5. Whirlwind Kasumi

**DISCLAIMER: **Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. (In fact if she were willing, I would have her love child. A neat trick since I am a male kinda guy and not built to bear children.) Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe. Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property, apart from the characters from AMG. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities. There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Percheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series (as well as Ranma ½) mysteriously disappeared during a move

I would also like to add the following. **NO** the character of Jerrod Randolph Macon, A.K.A. Paladin is in no way related to T.N.G.'s Silver Paladin. That character was little more than a pirate, my character is intended to embody the true spirit of the word paladin.

Also, for the Trek nitpickers out there. I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but. There is no such thing as a society that doesn't use some form of currency. Roddenberry's vision of the future is a wonderful vision, but impractical as far as money is concerned. It is a socialist utopia, and it cannot work. Any historian or economist can tell you that. Even the most primitive cultures on the planet barter with each other for goods and services, and that is the earliest form of currency. Let's face it, even the People's Republics around the world, (Read as oppressive communist governments, where if you speak out against anything, you wind up run over by a tank.) Even they have currencies that the civilian public uses for internal trade. It has been postulated that the Federation has solved the issues of limited resources thereby removing the need for any form of currency. I disagree with this. Not that the resource problem has been addressed, but that currency will be done away with.

In the Federation future, most of the actual trade where currency is used to make a purchase will be of the 'intellectual properties exchange' forum. The reason why currency will always exist is because of the inherent need of humans for an incentive to improve. It wouldn't be worth your time to be a clothing designer or civilian engineer if you weren't given concrete evidence of your value. Payment of some form of currency will be much easier to keep track of fifteen hundred credits than twenty goats and fifteen sheep and three chickens from the buyer in China who really loved the new spaghetti strap, plunging to the ankles neckline evening gown.

Capitalism may not be perfect, but it's better than anything else around is right now.

Most likely the currency used in the world of Trek is closely related to various forms used in much of Sci-Fi, a credit system, there may be no hard currency, but there is a form of monetary exchange.

Internally to this story, there are some glaring examples, (to some) of extreme OOC, as well as outright character revision. As this is intended to be an original telling with some new characters with a minor twist here and there to aid in making the whole thing insensible… inchoate? …to the world of Rumiko's vision. There has been some comment that her characters aren't the way I have them here. And why would Ranma have a crush on Nabiki?

Okay, think about this. You live in a house with three very pretty girls. One of them you can't bring yourself to look at in any way other than as a big sister/mother figure. Then there are the other two, the youngest that you happen to be engaged to is violent, quick tempered, never lets you answer any question be fore she belts you and you are forcing yourself to love her.

And there is the third one, she isn't very nice to you, but you think you know why. She was also the only one that seemed excited when you arrived, and she doesn't hit you, ever.

I'd have a minor crush on her myself if I were Ranma.

Let's face it, Nabs, if she were a real person, would be a major babe.

The timeline for this story is just about there. Meaning there aren't going to be any of the big events that occurred in the manga and anime. The story makes an assumption that events alter somewhat with each restart by the Norn. So Herb and Saffron may exist but won't be part of the story.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect

Chinese

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 4- Whirlwind Kasumi**

Kasumi loved her little sisters, despite their failings. These failings weren't because of any ingrained personality problems they had; they were more because of the family's loss ten years before. Her mother, Kimiko, had died leaving a great hole in their lives. Most people outside the family didn't even know the true situation of the Tendo family. And it was best they didn't, pity would have been most embarrassing from their neighbors. Most people thought that Akane was a bit spoiled and allowed to be a little too violent in her dealings with others. Especially her dealings with her fiancé, Ranma.

These same people thought that Nabiki was just greedy and would probably wind up going to prison as an adult for white-collar crime, or become another type of criminal, …a lawyer. That people didn't seem to notice the lackadaisical Soun and his apparent unconcern for income was amazing.

But everyone noticed how Kasumi seemed to be the one thing that kept the household running and family together. Even with the addition of the boisterous and loud Ranma Saotome and his father, Kasumi always seemed to be happy. Even if at times it appeared to be forced.

When Nabiki had grabbed the paper from their father's hands that morning Kasumi had been prepared to admonish her for doing so. Watching her little sister go from disbelief to curious doubt to excitement had been a change Kasumi welcomed. It showed her that Nabiki could, in fact have a happy smile to her face that wasn't predatory or a smirk of condescension, that this smile of real happiness seemed to frighten Akane and Ranma because of its total rarity. (Rare because it had never happened in living memory as far as the two named could discover.)

Kasumi could only let her own smile grow just a bit more when Nabiki looked up at Akane and Ranma and asked "What??"

The novelty of Nabiki's expression quickly wore off.

"Nuthin'", Ranma said as he went back to the remnants of his food, remnants because his father was rapidly practicing the Saotome School of Anything Goes Speed Training Technique. Otherwise known as food stealing from his son.

Looking up to the rest of the family, Nabiki made an announcement, "I'm staying home from school today. There's something I have to check into. Ranma, would you let my associates know to handle everything for me today?" she asked, knowing Ranma would do it for fear of having another scam pulled on him. And besides, it felt good to ask him a favor instead of manipulating him into it.

"Sure." Ranma agreed, knowing if he didn't it would be bad for him later. It wasn't like Nabiki was asking him to take care of her 'business' himself. Not that he knew the first thing about gathering blackmail material, setting the odds and collecting bets on anything, or negotiating the sale of anything from pictures to impotent spells.

The last kept in stock just to sell to Gosunkugi.

The family watched as Nabiki calmly, and quietly excused herself and went to her room to use her computer. This was what they normally witnessed, what actually happened was the second Ranma said he'd do the favor. She hopped up, and ran excitedly up the stairs and slammed her door. All the while the smile of delight stayed on her face. If the rest of the family knew what she had been smiling about they would have wondered why.

If Ranma had known, he might have been frightened.

The rest of the morning went as usual. Ranma and Akane having the obligatory argument, the breakfast being finished in record time and the two younger teens rushing out the door because they were going to be late to school. The two old men taking their places at the shogi board to continue the never ending game of shogi, while they hatched another scheme of unimaginable idiocy to get the two teens that had just left married.

Kasumi almost frowned at this activity from the fathers. Almost frowning for Kasumi in most instances is a slightly less than a full smile. Kasumi knew that nearly everyone thought she was simply in her own world of flowers and blue skies. What they never realized was how much of a scholar she truly was. She'd always been interested in almost everything. But as she grew older the more she found she liked to read and learn about medicine, particularly pediatrics. Of course in her reading she had become rather accomplished as a first responder medic.

Ranma living with them this skill was a blessing for the poor boy.

The reason Kasumi almost frowned was because she knew what the men were up to. She also knew almost without doubt that it wouldn't ever work between Ranma and her little sister. Kasumi had started to think that very first week after the Saotome's arrived that Nabiki would have been the better choice for the engagement. And thinking of Nabiki made her wonder what her middle sister was up to.

'I'll find out soon enough', Kasumi thought as she began washing the dishes. Allowing her perpetual smile to drop away in the safe haven of her kitchen. What the rest of the family didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Upstairs in the room of the Ice Queen, Nabiki was sitting in front of her computer doing a great deal of research. Well, not really research as opposed to reading a massive amount of information concerning the man named in the ad she still held in her hands. She stopped reading for a moment when a small picture came up from the bottom of the screen. Her eyes widened at the photo. 'WOW, rich, young and more than good looking!' Nabiki thought to herself.

Pulling her eyes from the picture she continued to read, her lips moving silently to what she read. 'Inherited a fortune and his family business on the death of his father Jason, a former test pilot in the American X-plane program where they had sent aircraft to the limits of the atmosphere. Jerrods father actually breaking through the envelope into space. 'Cool' Jason founded Macon AeroSpace in 1971 and helped with the design of the American space shuttle.'

Nabiki was impressed; she'd heard of Macon AeroSpace and had hoped to go to work after college for a firm as big, or at least as well respected. Here was an opportunity to meet the man that owned it and maybe get a good job offer from him. She had always wanted to move to America and go to work there. She'd rather got to Todai than an American college though. The money a good personnel manager could make was unreal in America.

'Feet on the ground Nabiki' she chastised herself. 'You have to meet him first! And hope he's impressed with your skills.' Her brow furrowed for a moment, 'I wonder how long an 'unspecified stay' is?'

The more she read about the Macon company and it's holdings, and the man Jerrod, the more Nabiki was convinced that the ad had to be some sort of scam. Though why anyone would go to the expense of a full-page ad in the large circulation paper for a scam, she couldn't imagine.

After thirty minutes of reading the data on the company, tracking the stock market quotes on it and finding a few small news stories about Jerrod Macon and his daughter, Nabiki found herself heading downstairs to use the phone. She stepped into the kitchen to use that extension; she noticed the questioning look Kasumi was giving her.

Her older sister wasn't the airhead everyone thought she was, Nabiki was probably the only one in the world who knew this. So without preamble she put the paper with the ad facing up, so Kasumi could read it, on the island counter. The gasp from the older girl was almost as big as the one Nabiki had had earlier.

"Nabiki? Is this real?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm about to find out sis. There is a number to call there, and if it's fake I'll be very mad and find out who scammed us! And he won't be happy with what Mr. Macon will do either I don't think." Nabiki answered

"He's a real person then?"

"Oh, yeah. He's real, with over twenty news stories on him, his company and his daughter. If this ad isn't real, I'll find a way to get in touch with him and let him know about it. Something like this just isn't funny!" Nabiki confirmed.

Then she dialed the number.

Kasumi after wondering aloud if she should start sending a thermos of hot water with Ranma, listened to Nabiki's end of the conversation and grew excited herself. Apparently this was a real ad. The extra money would be very nice, and it would be nice to have someone around that was more close to normal. She also found herself wondering if this man Jerrod was young and handsome. She also wondered what kind of child his daughter was.

Her excitement grew to mild despair. HE was planning on being here tomorrow! And the housework was barely done! Kasumi hadn't worked very hard on it the day before and the house was a mess. (In Kasumi's eyes it was a mess. Any one else would say the house was clean enough to eat off the floors.)

Taking a deep breath, Kasumi prepared to go into overdrive in cleaning, making the shopping list, doing the laundry, and beating the tatami mats and… and… and then suddenly stopped. She can't have heard that right; Nabiki turning down money was an oddity. Then she heard it again, Kasumi's eyes widened. Twice more she heard it and then a sob from Nabiki where she finally agreed to accept a deposit. Nabiki gave the information for the wire transfer to go through and then after several moments of hyperventilating, she passed out. Kasumi was barely there in time to keep her sister from hitting her head and grabbing the phone.

She heard a voice on the phone that was feminine, "Hello? Ms. Tendo, are you still there? Ms. Tendo?"

"Yes, this is Kasumi, her sister. Nabiki just fainted, I hope it wasn't something terrible you had said to her." She explained.

"Is she all right? I only said that my employer has authorized the sum of ten thousand dollars to be wired to her." The voice said.

Rapidly doing calculations in her head converting American dollars to yen and Kasumi came to a staggering sum. "Oh My!" she said as she too passed out.

Nabiki was the first to recover, as she had been the first to faint. Trying to rise, she found herself trapped under her older sister who had also become subject to the 'vapors'. The phone had been making that awful racket they make when there isn't a connection and it's off the hook. Truly touched by the concern of the two fathers, Nabiki grimaced. She was sure that she and her sister had made enough noise to attract their attention.

She got out from under her sister hung the phone up and got a cold damp wash cloth for her sister. While kneeling beside Kasumi she reached up for the phone and called the bank, where she almost passed out again from the news that 'Yes, a deposit had been made into the Nabiki Tendo account in the name of Macon AeroSpace. And yes, it was the sum of ten thousand American dollars.'

It didn't take too long for Kasumi to recover either, and the two had a rapid conversation about it not being a dream and it really was true and the money was already in the account. They both had visions in their heads of what the new income source would allow.

Nabiki thought of how good it would be to turn her 'business' over to her freshman replacement. Kasumi was thinking about all the really wonderful dishes she could make with the ingredients they could afford. (Oddly enough, cooking IS Kasumi's one great joy.)

Still a bit unsteady on her feet Kasumi went to the housework with a will. Spotless wouldn't be the word when she was done with the place. She even went to the trouble of asking uncle to make several signs to place at the doors leading to the interior suggesting that everyone take extra care not to get the house dirty.

While Kasumi had transformed herself into the white tornado of Nerima, Nabiki was talking to the fathers.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you and Mr. Saotome." Nabiki began

Soun felt fear. Genma felt fear. They had learned that when Nabiki used that tone of voice combined with that look on her face if they didn't listen carefully and follow her directions closely… Well it wasn't something either man wanted to experience. They knew instinctively it would be very, very, VERY bad not to.

Hiding his fear as best he could Soun said in a not quite squeaky voice, "Yes, Nabiki my daughter?"

She merely stared at him for a moment making him uncomfortable. The moment stretched on for a long time. When Genma started to fidget, this earned himself the stare. Soun could breath again. Then Nabiki began to speak.

"Daddy, I found something in the paper today. And because of this we are going to be entertaining a very influential man in our home. He will be staying with us for a period of time, the length of which is indeterminate. I would like VERY much for the two of you to curtail your idiot attempts to marry Ranma off to my little sister! I would also like for you to try to control your crying at the drop of a hat. And more than that I WANT for Mr. Saotome to learn how to eat like a normal person! And knock off the 'speed training' at meals. And as for morning training, if you want to train Ranma then you can do it in the afternoons after school.

Failure to abide by these requests WILL result in Akane cooking YOUR meals. And if she doesn't behave, she'll be joining you in the punishment and have to eat her own cooking."

Looking at the two men she added, "That means you two are going to have to help keep Akane under control and not let her lose her temper. I'll talk to her and Ranma when they get back from school today, and explain this to them as well."

The two men couldn't believe the cruelty of the threat mentioned. They believed that over the next week Nabiki would forget about it and they wouldn't have to worry about it until this 'influential man' arrived. Seeing the knowing looks on the faces of her prey, Nabiki let them have the last bit of information to get them cowering. "By the way, you start doing this today. Mr. Macon arrives tomorrow."

To say that Soun cried a river would have been a mild understatement. It was Genma that only cried the river. Genma cried a bit harder while he made the signs for Kasumi.

The time flew by as Soun cried, Genma pouted and Kasumi cleaned. After Nabiki had finished terrorizing the fathers she went back to her room to catch up some bills that had been falling behind and balance her accounts. And to do more research on Mr. Macon.

The information was impressive, to say the least. Jerrod Macon was considered one of the wealthiest men on the planet, gave regularly to numerous charities around the world. And still paid the full amount of taxes without taking the deductions he was allowed. Nabiki found that this really pissed off his competitors and most other over achievers at the accumulation of wealth. For some reason she felt that it was a pretty neat idea, rubbing the noses of the competition in the fact you were so clean you didn't need to do things like look for tax deductions.

Mr. Macon being a major hottie in her opinion didn't hurt either (This opinion established from the various pictures of Jerrod from different events he'd attended.) So she saved the pictures of the man to her hard drive, it was just so she could show them to Kasumi later if she asked… Really... it was.

Later that day.

Ranma had actually had a pretty good day, after booting Kuno into the next ward; he hadn't had to do any other fighting for the whole day. This may come as a surprise, but Ranma didn't really like to fight every day. He would like to be able to relax sometime and just sit in the sun and not worry about things like too many fiancées or the various rivals for the same fiancées. Still, it had been a good day for him. Even Ms. Hinako hadn't found a reason to practice the Happo-five-yen technique on him.

And the old sidewalk-washing lady had been kind and missed him today. He thought he'd find out what her name was someday, only so he could ask her to not get him so often.

Ranma was a bit surprised at the scene that he met when he arrived home. He wasn't greeted by the cheerful welcome he had grown to expect from Kasumi. Kicking his shoes off at the entry he stepped into the house and saw that Kasumi was busy tugging at the couch in the living room and the two old farts were just watching. Frowning angrily at the two men he went to help Kasumi move the furniture around for cleaning. Standing out of her way Ranma watched something he'd never seen before, Kasumi in an excited frenzy of cleaning. She was so busy she wasn't even smiling!

Ranma was just a little scared by the sight. So caught up in the vision of his future sister in law going full bore at the cleaning, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ranma, I need to talk to you." Nabiki said as he turned. 'KAMI! What did I do? I know it ain't gonna be fun, no matter what she wants. Prolly needs some extra cash and wants me to pose as 'Ranko'. Sometimes I really hate my life.' (What Ranma meant is that most of the time he hated his life.) 'I know I really hate my curse!'

"Sure Nabiki." He assented, hoping to get it over with fast, and followed her up to her room.

Nabiki sat on the edge of her bed and motioned for Ranma to sit in the chair at her desk. After he sat he noticed that she just looked at him. She looked at him for a long time, a Very long time. Not being able to take it anymore he asked, "'Kay Nabiki. Whacha need?' His fear of what was to come causing him to fight the shivers running up his spine. Ranma isn't easily frightened, but this was Nabiki.

Nabiki held the gaze for a moment longer, then said, "Your cooperation Ranma." Then she went on to explain about the ad she'd found that morning. And the following research and phone call and then one-sided conversation with the fathers. She finished up with the all important 'Requests you will follow on pain of death, and much worse.'

"All that being said Ranma, what I need from you is the following. Limit your arguments with Akane to the school and away from the house, if she starts it, SHUT UP and walk away. If you start it, I get five pictures of Ranko to sell to Kuno. No morning spars with oyaji, do it in the afternoon, no speed training at meals, eat like a person! Do your home work and try to learn how to be less of a pain in the ass." Nabiki laid out the non-negotiable terms. She didn't realize it, but if Paladin had witnessed it he'd offer her a job on the spot as lead negotiator for New Home.

Ranma had gone white when she called him to her room, then he grew worried, and then he got scared. Then as she explained more and more about the coming visitor, he was more than ready to agree. He didn't dare tell Nabiki he knew about how the dojo was maintained, or that more often than not when Nabiki was out taking her 'candid' shots of him in either form he was aware of it and even helped by making sure that he was evenly illuminated. If she had known Nabiki would have cried at how giving Ranma was.

It wasn't that he was all that giving a person or that he really cared. He just didn't like to not pull his own weight. Yeah, that was it.

"Okay, Nabs. I'll do all I can to help." He agreed. It was easy for him to agree with these demands. They meant he wasn't going to be out any money, at least not any more than usual. And he'd be helping Nabiki with something new. Ranma would never admit it, but he liked to help Nabiki with problems, it made him feel that she liked him a little when she asked him to help.

Nabiki was too happy to even correct Ranma on the 'Nabs' use. She didn't like to be called anything but her own name, diminutives really bothered her. But over the time Ranma had been living with them, this particular usage had strangely gotten less abrasive to her. She didn't mind it when Ranma called her that, at least in private. Anybody else that did it would pay for it, for a very long time.

The conversation Nabiki had with Akane was less pleasant; it could be considered to be hellish in fact. That is how Akane had felt about it afterward, her being told in no uncertain terms to be on her best behavior starting that night, and no arguing with Ranma for the foreseeable future really upset her. How dare her sister tell her she couldn't indulge in her favorite hobby, 'Pound the Pervert'?

That the individual being thought of as a pervert really bore no resemblance to that particular description was irrelevant. To Akane Tendo, all boys were perverts until proven innocent! And then you don't trust them, because they are bound to have perverted thoughts. How the girl could come to the conclusion is anyone's guess; her primary defense on this issue concerning Ranma was that he had seen her in the nude. The fact that she had walked in on him while he was taking a bath being conveniently forgotten, especially if she was in the midst of punishing him for insulting her, her cooking, picking on P-chan or picking on Ryoga.

Regarding the pig-boy, the less said about him the better. But then again, Ryoga isn't much to speak of, but a hell of a guy to talk about.

In one sense Akane was right when she thought Ranma was beating up the weak, most of Ranma's fights with the majority of his opponents were against the weak, mostly those weak of mind, or lacking in true honor. Or in Tatewaki Kuno's case, lacking honor and being reality challenged.

But, back to Akane's plight. Nabiki had informed her that she would be required to behave and not argue with Ranma because there was a new PERVERT coming to stay. Of course that belief was only Akane's and she was going to have to prove once again that she was correct about the existence of the new guys perverted nature and then she'd be able to pound on him, just like her punching bag Ranma.

What Nabiki had said gave her to pause though, if she didn't do as requested, (requested in this case meaning you damned well better do it or ELSE!), she'd have to pose for bikini pictures. Not only that, she'd have to pose for as many as Nabiki could snap in the space of an hour, and have to eat her own cooking!

Akane was secretly hoping to have to cook for the father's. For some reason the fact that the kitchen invariably was rendered unusable until the people with the haz-mat suits came to clean it. And the fact that a more than small percentage of her 'culinary delights' were ambulatory, never seemed to enter her mind. To her mind, she was as fantastic a cook as her sister Kasumi. This belief persisted even with the professional statements from the Toxic Waste Commission; a United Nations funded project much like the International Atomic Energy Agency.

Those statements being that Akane willfully breaks twenty-seven of the amendments of the International controlled substances ban, not to mention the international ban on experiments to create life in a laboratory.

Never mind the fact that Akane also refused to see the abject looks of horror when she announces she intends to cook. She also ignores the looks of pain and truly strange changes of facial coloration when she forces Ranma to eat her cooking. It just isn't normal for people to change color to plaid.

As frightening as thoughts of Akane cooking were to people other than Akane, even more frightening was Kasumi rushing everywhere in a flash cleaning everything until it had been cleaned within and inch of it's life. The sight of her sister whirling around the house finding spots to clean that hadn't been cleaned in at least a week turned even Akane white with fear.

Akane had been thankful her pet P-chan hadn't been around for over a week, she was afraid that Kasumi would have drowned him accidentally in giving him a bath, or dusted him to death. As much as the resultant funeral would have been cheering to Ranma, it wasn't going to be the case. P-chan was currently running for his life from overly affectionate, very large pig.

This wouldn't have been too unusual with the pig-boy running. But this time the overly affectionate pig wasn't a sow, it was hog that had just discovered he was gay and wanted to experiment with the farmer's tractor harness and some rose scented mud additives he'd managed to root up.

The entire household was kept awake for several hours longer than normal as Kasumi flitted around looking for that one last little piece of cleaning that hadn't been done. That one piece of fluff that was completely out of place. The spec of smut that had gotten on the bottom of the practice mat in the Dojo.

The rest of the house missed getting their breakfast the next morning as Kasumi overslept for the first time in nearly a decade. The girl always felt that first impressions are the longest lasting. Yes, apparently Kasumi was a little excited at the prospect of having someone new to care for, and he had a daughter as well!


	6. izzat a cat?

**DISCLAIMER: **Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. (In fact if she were willing, I would have her love child. A neat trick since I am a male kinda guy and not built to bear children.) Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe. Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property, apart from the characters from AMG. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities. There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Percheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series (as well as Ranma ½) mysteriously disappeared during a move

I would also like to add the following. **NO** the character of Jerrod Randolph Macon, A.K.A. Paladin is in no way related to T.N.G.'s Silver Paladin. That character was little more than a pirate, my character is intended to embody the true spirit of the word paladin.

Also, for the Trek nitpickers out there. I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but. There is no such thing as a society that doesn't use some form of currency. Roddenberry's vision of the future is a wonderful vision, but impractical as far as money is concerned. It is a socialist utopia, and it cannot work. Any historian or economist can tell you that. Even the most primitive cultures on the planet barter with each other for goods and services, and that is the earliest form of currency. Let's face it, even the People's Republics around the world, (Read as oppressive communist governments, where if you speak out against anything, you wind up run over by a tank.) Even they have currencies that the civilian public uses for internal trade. It has been postulated that the Federation has solved the issues of limited resources thereby removing the need for any form of currency. I disagree with this. Not that the resource problem has been addressed, but that currency will be done away with.

In the Federation future, most of the actual trade where currency is used to make a purchase will be of the 'intellectual properties exchange' forum. The reason why currency will always exist is because of the inherent need of humans for an incentive to improve. It wouldn't be worth your time to be a clothing designer or civilian engineer if you weren't given concrete evidence of your value. Payment of some form of currency will be much easier to keep track of fifteen hundred credits than twenty goats and fifteen sheep and three chickens from the buyer in China who really loved the new spaghetti strap, plunging to the ankles neckline evening gown.

Capitalism may not be perfect, but it's better than anything else around is right now.

Most likely the currency used in the world of Trek is closely related to various forms used in much of Sci-Fi, a credit system, there may be no hard currency, but there is a form of monetary exchange.

Internally to this story, there are some glaring examples, (to some) of extreme OOC, as well as outright character revision. As this is intended to be an original telling with some new characters with a minor twist here and there to aid in making the whole thing insensible… inchoate? …to the world of Rumiko's vision. There has been some comment that her characters aren't the way I have them here. And why would Ranma have a crush on Nabiki?

Okay, think about this. You live in a house with three very pretty girls. One of them you can't bring yourself to look at in any way other than as a big sister/mother figure. Then there are the other two, the youngest that you happen to be engaged to is violent, quick tempered, never lets you answer any question be fore she belts you and you are forcing yourself to love her.

And there is the third one, she isn't very nice to you, but you think you know why. She was also the only one that seemed excited when you arrived, and she doesn't hit you, ever.

I'd have a minor crush on her myself if I were Ranma.

Let's face it, Nabs, if she were a real person, would be a major babe.

The timeline for this story is just about there. Meaning there aren't going to be any of the big events that occurred in the manga and anime. The story makes an assumption that events alter somewhat with each restart by the Norn. So Herb and Saffron may exist but won't be part of the story.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect

Chinese

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 5- izzat a cat?**

January 14, 1993 Nerima, Zu, Tokyo, Japan, a Thursday…a half day for Furinkan, a Teacher's meeting being the case.

Paladin had spent a little time with Chief Carlisle in trying to find a suitable beam in point. So far this appeared to be the train station, but that seemed to be a bit crowded. They accessed the planetary database on board and determined that a park just inside the confines of Nerima would be the best choice. This time of the local day, there were few people in the park, and beam in amid some shrubbery would go unnoticed by the few who were there. They further accessed the planetary data-network and pulled up particulars about this park, and the distance of it from the Tendo compound, as well as directions from point a to b., not that Jerrod planned on using these directions. He intended to call Nabiki, expecting to have someone meet him there. And since it was a nice day planetside, though a bit cold, he decided to take his daughter to the park for some fresh air.

As he was making sure that Kitty was properly bundled up for the excursion into the strange world of Nerima, he Okayed a twenty-four hour shore-leave rotation. So the crew could unwind a little before going on the boring job of waiting until he had gotten the additional gear he would need set up in another location than his new residence.

To anyone looking up at the night sky of Nerima, they wouldn't be able to tell that directly above was a gleaming white, two-hundred eighty-six meter long star ship in geosyncronous orbit. Not that it was night, nor would they be able to tell that the two columns that appeared within a small thicket accompanied by an electronic whine like the sound of a million mosquitoes, leaving behind two humanoid beings were related to that ship overhead.

If they had been aware of this they might have been surprised to find that one of them was actually human, and the other was half-human. Of course outwardly they gave no sign of their physical capabilities or their mental ones for that matter. The fact that one of them looked remarkably like a cat/human cross, and behaved distinctly as any child of the same apparent age, was the only thing that would have tipped off an outsider that something was completely different about these two. The transporter effect should have been enough.

But that was in the event that they had been observed beaming in.

As it was Paladin and Kitty were able to extricate themselves from the small stand of heavy brush and into the bright sunshine and the playground of the park proper. It being fairly cold out there were only very hearty people out in the park. The few parents and children looked up at them to see who they were and then went back to what they were doing. The parents watching their youngsters at play. The children playing a game of chase, or sandbox, or just playing on the swings.

Smiling down at his daughter, because they had plenty of time, he took her little hand and walked her to the swings. He then put her in one of the free seats and started to push her back and forth in the traditional way a father does with his daughter at a playground. He was thinking to himself that the people around him were pretty tolerant of strange looking people. Then again, it could have seemingly been tolerance, xenophobia being the primary cause. People are people, most have difficulty accepting strangers in their environment.

Of course one of the kids turned out to be snotty. And had no problem showing it off with his thrown out little chest and diminutive swagger he came up to the Macon pair. "Better watch out mister, this is Nerima, Demons get killed here." Little snot said from his scarf-covered face. The kid said this with an evident intent of letting the newcomers know that he wasn't going to let the strange looking kid get out of hand. Exactly what the little snot thought he could do with a real demon was anyone's guess.

Paladin looked at the kid and just politely said with a small grin. "That's good to know kiddo, I wouldn't want my daughter attacked by a demon."

The apparent mother of the snot came up with a look of mild anger at her son and said. "I am very sorry about the rudeness of my son. He has the silliest notion that anyone who looks different is a demon. And he has seen real demons too. This darling little thing couldn't possibly be a demon." (Yes, the cute factor has a living avatar and her name is Kitty. Hardly anyone can encounter her and not say something about her adorablity, cuteness or angelic demesne.)

Paladin wondered after staying in Nerima for a time if it would be possible to bottle Kitty's cute. (Kitty is the undefeated mistress of what will henceforth be called 'Cute-Fu'. None can stand against her. Even the indomitable Mistress of 'Sweet-Fu' and 'Nice-Fu' and the master of panda-fu fall to her might.)

That was for later, as he and his daughter had only just arrived.

"I'm sure he has ma'am. Could you tell me where he has seen these 'demons'?" Paladin inquired, truly interested. He'd like to see one himself and run some scans on them to see if they were in fact demonic and not just some alien with a twisted sense of humor. Of course his money was on the aliens with odd senses of humor. From what had learned from the Norn, the real demons were also Norn. This made them very human appearing and unlikely to give off any sort of physical indicator that a person could tell the difference unaided.

"I really couldn't say, my son is always claiming to see 'demons'." The woman replied. Evidently the boy had an active imagination and it annoyed her to a degree.

"Quite alright ma'am. I'm called Paladin by the way, and this is my daughter Katherine." He introduced himself and his daughter.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Yoriko Sarogawa, and my son is named Keichi." The woman replied.

They spent the next half-hour chatting about the various things their children imagined and how much of a delight they were, when Yoriko looked up and stepped back a few feet. Paladin looked up himself and saw the body of a young man in a red shirt flying toward them. Almost at a loss for what to do, Paladin stepped into the incoming form and caught him before he could hit the ground. It wouldn't have been a good thing for the kid to hurt himself, that was concrete the adults were standing on.

At this action Paladin's new friend seemed amazed and nearly swooned at the masculine behavior of the father of the cute little one. Doing her best not to embarrass herself, Yoriko made a hasty goodbye, said something about being home in time to make dinner for her smelly husband and snagged her son and left.

Paladin looked after her with slight bafflement 'Smelly husband?' and then looked down at the youngster he had caught. The kid was trying to get out of the grip that was holding him off the ground when he suddenly stopped.

"Hey, how'd ya do that?" the kid asked.

"How did I do what?" Jerrod asked, mildly confused.

The kid looked him in the eye after being set on the ground and said, "Catch me outta the air like that. Are ya a martial artist or sumpin'?"

Jerrod smiled and said, "Or something."

"Hey, I'm Ranma Saotome. Thanks for catchin' me like that. That uncute gorilla butt tomboy coulda hurt me this time." The kid introduced himself.

'So you're Ranma.' Paladin thought. The kid felt pretty solid, and had a pretty good mass; another twenty kilograms and Jerrod wouldn't have been able to slow the kid down completely.

"You're welcome Ranma. I'm Paladin." He replied and held out his hand in greeting. The handshake was surprising to both. The grip of the new guy that called himself Paladin was really strong, almost as strong as Ranma's. And Paladin was surprised because he was amazed the grip could come from someone that just trained physically.

"And this is my daughter, Katherine. Most people call her Kitty." Jerrod introduced her.

"Hey, uh, Paladin? I don't mean ta be rude or nothin', but yer daughter looks kinda like a c-c-cat. Not that there's nothin' wrong with that, but I got this little problem with c-c-c…those kinda animals." Ranma said, backing up a little in fear from Kitty.

'That's interesting, he has genuine fear of my daughter. I guess it's a good thing she doesn't meow! Strange though, Bill asked Kitty about it once and she said it was too much like baby talk. Better address this now and take care of it.' Paladin thought, "No, Ranma, she's my daughter and nothing you need to be afraid of. She'd never hurt you. Besides, Kitty is only six years old and couldn't possibly be a threat to anyone."

"Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean nothin' by it. It's my pops fault anyway." Ranma briefly explained. Paladin assumed some sort of inherited ailurophobia. Something not entirely unheard of, but not terribly common either. 'Looks like I have a little psychological help I'll have to administer as well as just being a friend to this kid.'

"I'm sorry if I scared you. You seem awful nice though, where do you live?" Kitty broke the uncomfortable moment by being Kitty. "Would you play with me? I really like to run and stuff!"

At this Ranma didn't look like he knew what to do. He was still a bit bothered by her looking like a cat. Ranma felt a little trepidation about it, but not too much, his fear of cats at the moment was subdued by his curiosity and natural friendliness. He thought the strange looking kid was pretty cute, and seemed really sweet. The Paladin guy that said he was her father might be really protective of her and not like other people being too close to her. Looking up into the friendly eyes of the bigger man, Ranma suddenly felt like the world was really okay for the first time that he could remember and smiled at the kid and said, "Sure, I'll play with you. But go easy on me, I'm just a guy."

"Daddy, Is it okay for me and Ranma to play?" Kitty looked to him with real hope that she could play with the good-looking boy that seemed a lot like her daddy. She'd never met anyone that was afraid of her before though. Kitty hoped she could prove she wasn't scary or anything at all. And she really did like to make friends.

Smiling down to her and squatting to be eye level with her, Paladin said. "Of course it's okay! While you play I'll make that phone call I need to make."

"YAY!" kitty exclaimed and she and Ranma started a game of tag. She had wanted to play with the other kids but none of them seemed to want to get close enough to her to talk, let alone play. At the sight of the neighborhood super-man playing with the strange looking child the other kids decided it was okay to play with her too. They knew Ranma wouldn't let anything happen to any of them. And if he thought it was okay to play with the cat looking kid, it must be all right.

He played with the kids at the park pretty often, at least three times a week. This was a testament to the number of times Akane had issued free tickets on Akane Airways. (There were a few other members of the 'See Nerima by air' tour group. Several of them belonged to Ranma Charter's.)

Paladin sat on a nearby bench and watched with the indulgence of a father as Kitty played happily with her new friend and the other kids her size. Smiling at the sight of the powerful looking teen being so gentle with Kitty and the other kids, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to the Tendo Dojo. Resting his feet on the two packs he had brought along with their possessions.

"Hello, Tendo residence." A very sweet voice answered. Must be Nabiki's mom, Paladin thought.

"Hello! I'm Jerrod Macon, I just called to let Nabiki know my daughter and I are here and at the civic park near the market." He said.

"M-m-mr. Macon? Nabiki isn't home right now. She is at school. Ranma should be home soon though I could send him to bring you here." The voice said.

A small playful smile came to Jerrods face, "Would that be Ranma Saotome?"

A pause on the other end and then, "Why yes. How would you have known that?"

"It seems this boy came flying in from out of nowhere and could have gotten hurt if I hadn't caught him. Concrete isn't the best medium for crash landings, he's playing with my daughter right now, and the two of them seem to be having a ball." Paladin explained. The two mentioned were currently wrestling, and from the looks of it Ranma was losing. The grin the boy had on his face would make someone think otherwise however.

"You're sure he's all right? Akane sometimes isn't very careful with him." The nice voice said on the phone.

"He's quite all right. No bruising I can detect, although I wasn't looking for any bruises." He said. 'Odd how this woman brought up how someone isn't careful with Ranma.' Paladin thought

The nice voice then said. "That's good then, when you are ready, have him bring you to the house."

Paladin looked at the group of kids surrounding his daughter and Ranma and smiled, when he said. "It may be pretty soon, Kitty has had a big day already. And she's looking a little tired." Kitty's excitement at making a new friend and getting to experience the 'rips' outside the confines of the controlled environment of Percheron, combined with unrecycled natural air were taking their toll. If it hadn't been for the light fur on her face, Paladin knew she would have a very pink color to her skin from the briskness of the air and the exuberant play.

"She must be very young then." The nice voice said.

"She's six, and every bit as precocious as you can imagine." Jerrod told the nice voice. "By the way! I can't keep thinking of you as 'nice voice', what is your name?"

At this the other person stopped breathing for a moment, as if something had shocked her and she said, "My name is Kasumi, I'm Nabiki's older sister. I will have a warm bath and hot tea ready for you and your daughter when you arrive."

"Thank you for the consideration, with the rolling around she and Ranma are doing, she'll need a bath. I guess Ranma is just a big kid too, isn't he? Paladin asked.

"Oh my yes, he's always playing hard with his friends and sometimes gets very dirty. Sometimes, though he comes home bruised or cut up from his friends getting carried away. I try to take care of him, but he just seems to ignore most of it. I know he's hurting sometimes!" Kasumi continued the talk with Jerrod. "If you are hungry when you arrive, I'll have lunch ready in about twenty minutes." She changed the topic, as if she weren't very comfortable about saying too much about Ranma's hectic life.

"Thank you. I believe that should be enough to attract Kitty from the playground. She loves good food, and Nabiki told me you are the best cook in all of Japan." Paladin said, while thinking to himself that 'if this girl looks a quarter as sweet as she sounds, I'm probably going to be in trouble. I wonder if she gives out that much information on purpose. I also wonder why Ranma would be getting into so many fights. He seems like a pretty good kid to me.'

"All right, I need to get back to the kitchen! Please come as soon as you can! I am sure NABIKI wants to meet you." Kasumi was sure to put the emphasis on her sister's name. Hoping she wouldn't let on that she was very interested in the man whose picture Nabiki had shown her, with his very nice smile, broad shoulders and warm, inviting eyes.

"I will do that Miss Kasumi, good-bye for now." Paladin said

"Good-bye Mr. Macon." Kasumi said. Paladin thought he must have said something wrong because he could swear he heard a sharp intake of breath from the girl on the phone when he said her name. Shaking his head a little, he turned off the connection and looked to his daughter to see her swinging upside down from the monkey bars, giggling like any other little girl does, with Ranma attentively staying close so she wouldn't get hurt. 'Ranma seems to be extremely protective of smaller people too. Could he get into his 'heavy play' because he's protecting others?' Paladin asked himself.

Feeling sorry that he had to break it up he approached the two with the packs in one hand. "Okay, Kitty time to go! It's almost lunch time." He said.

Ranma looking to the bigger man and back to the girl opened his mouth to speak and was interrupted by his own stomach making the same proclamation. 'Oh man, that has to be the worst possible way to have somebody new remember ya by.' He opened his mouth to speak again and managed to get out what he had wanted to say the first time. Even though it was to the silent laughter of his new friend. "Hey, if ya got time, I know where ya can get the best food in Japan! My friend Kasumi is the best cook around. An' we're pretty close too, that way ya can save yer money a little and have it for when ya gotta find someplace to stay later. I can't invite ya to stay where I'm livin' cuz I don't own the place, an' I dunno if Kasumi'll be able to let ya either. Ya see there's this guy coming to spend his vacation with the Tendo's and he wants ta learn about our culture and stuff."

"Well, I don't know Ranma. Are you sure we wouldn't be a bother to this Kasumi girl? I really don't want to put anyone out. And my daughter usually eats like a horse when she's had a big play day like today." Jerrod decided to play with Ranma a little to see how he dealt with minor embarrassment. Jerrod could see the boy had a big heart and that was probably where most of his troubles came from. He knew he wasn't able to hide the amusement from his eyes, but the kid was so likeable and easy to tease, he couldn't help it.

Ranma looked to the man and caught the look of amusement, 'There's somethin' I'm missin' here. But the guy don't seem dangerous. And Kitty's really cute and fun to play with.' Thinking there was a joke that he'd find out about later, Ranma said. "Ain't a problem at all Paladin. Kasumi loves to have guests!"

"In that case Ranma, lead the way." Paladin said. Carrying the backpacks in one hand while holding Kitty's smaller hand, he followed Ranma down the street to the Tendo home. Shortly they came upon a nice mixture piece of architecture, showing influence from the west and the native culture. The sign over the gate said it was the Tendou Dojo.

Paladin had taken note that the houses immediately surrounding the structure had all suffered some form of damage, and all had for sale signs up. 'Something to look into later, that much property for sale. There must be a very interesting reason.' Jerrod thought as they entered the gate and approached the front door.

………………………………………………………………………………

Kasumi had been having a hard time thinking since the phone call from that nice Mr. Macon. He had such a warm and provocative voice, she had been in a slight daze from the moment she'd heard it. She had tried very hard to make small talk with the man, just to keep that wonderful sounding voice speaking to her. Kasumi felt so foolish prattling on about inane things like Ranma getting hurt, or that Akane isn't very careful with him. Her skills at small talk weren't what she'd like. Kasumi not having many friends her age that weren't married and parents didn't help with that either.

But his voice, when Kasumi had heard it, for some reason her breath caught for a moment when he spoke. And the way he said her name when they broke the connection. She had shivers running everywhere from it. While she was in the kitchen finishing up the lunch she had been preparing, she found herself wondering if Mr. Macon liked to walk in the park, if his daughter wanted to learn how to cook, and a myriad of other mundane little ideas like this.

Kasumi knew she was being foolish, such a nice man as that wouldn't be interested in a career homemaker like her. (For some strange reason that defies explanation, Kasumi pictured herself as a frump.)

It had been a long time since Kasumi allowed her deeply submerged self-image to come to the fore. The last time had been just at the time she had graduated high school. None of the boys had asked her to go to the dance. It wasn't as if she'd been able to, having to take care of the family like she did. Her responsibilities at home wouldn't allow for her to go to silly things like dances.

Although it would have been nice to not have been forgotten by them all.

She still felt as if there was something she'd been denied. Especially at times when she spoke to nice sounding men on the phone, or had very nice looking young men to take care of, like Ranma. But Kasumi kept her selfish thoughts to herself. Besides it wouldn't be proper to think such things about Ranma. Mr. Macon though was older, and seemed like a very kind man.

Kasumi found herself wondering what Mr. Macon liked to eat, what kind of cologne he wore, and if his eyes sparkled the way she thought they should. 'Kasumi, control yourself! He already has a daughter and from the sounds of things that Nabiki had uncovered, he isn't looking for a wife. This visit of theirs is for his daughter to learn about Japan. Not to find a girlfriend!' Though somewhere deep within her held down subconscious there was the tiniest flicker of an idea of a possible spark to maybe spring to a tiny and unnoticed flame of hope.

She was still thinking these thoughts in a chase your tail way, when she heard the front door open with the familiar voice of Ranma. "I'm home, an' I brought a guest for lunch."

Kasumi smiled to herself over the naiveté of her future brother in law. 'He probably doesn't even realize who he brought home with him!' Her smile widened as she decided to play a little joke on Ranma.

"Welcome home Ranma!" Kasumi said with her usual cheer.

Then she heard that oh so nice voice say, "Take your shoes off Kitty, it is impolite to wear shoes in a home in Japan. And here are your house slippers."

Then Kasumi heard the most adorable voice she could imagine reply, "Okay Daddy. It sure smells good here, I smells fish, and sausage and cookies and …and brococolili eeww ."

Laughing the man said, "Yes Kitty, it does smell very nice."

Kasumi almost forgot to play her trick on Ranma, she was so taken by the child's voice. She could hardly wait to see such an adorable sounding little girl. "Ranma, I know you like my cooking, but Mr. Macon called and said he is in town. Nabiki is expecting us to make sure he arrives without getting lost on his way to the house!"

Paladin, hearing this from Kasumi, looked to Kitty and winked making sure she knew they were to play along with the woman. "Aw, Kasumi. I can eat plenty fast and still go and get the guy! I'm sure a few minutes wait won't hurt him none. 'Sides, I got my new friends here and I told 'em yer the best cook around and Kitty is lookin' pretty tired an' hungry too. I thought mebbe you wouldn't mind feedin' 'em?" The teen tried to get out of having to leave so soon after getting home.

"I don't know Ranma, Nabiki might be unhappy if you make Mr. Macon wait too long." Kasumi said, the smile of mischief clearly in her eyes, as Paladin and Kitty walked from the entry to stand behind Ranma. Jerrod noted the eyes of the young woman, and the smile that seemed to make everything else dim in comparison. He had a hard time looking away from her face to notice much else about her, but from everything he saw, she was every bit as lovely as her voice would make you believe.

'Yep! I do believe I am going to be in trouble.' Paladin thought, keeping them buried.

Ranma had the look of a puppy that had been denied it's favorite stuffed toy while he said " 'Kay, but lemme innerduce ya to ma new friends. This here is Paladin, and this is Kitty, his daughter."

Jerrod wondered how long Kasumi would keep this going when he reached around his new young friend and took Kasumi's hand in a gentle grip, noticing how soft and gentle her hand felt. "Hello, you must be the magnificent cook Ranma told me about." Keeping his eyes on hers the entire time.

Kasumi tore her eyes from the man to his daughter when Ranma introduced them. 'His eyes do sparkle with all kinds of life!' she thought 'And mischief!'

The girl was quite different looking, but not in a frightful way. She was kittenish in appearance mostly because of her resemblance to a cat. But that seemed to make her all the more cute. Then the man spoke to her directly with the same warm friendly tone from before on the phone. She looked up to his eyes again and barely noticed he had his hand out in greeting. His grip was gentle but so very strong, Kasumi felt her knees weaken a bit and she hoped he didn't notice it. So lost in his eyes she almost forgot to breath and she felt her face growing warm as well.

'This isn't right,' Kasumi thought, 'if I don't calm down, I'll embarrass myself!' She still had her eyes trapped in this mans gaze and she barely heard Ranma asking a question.

Shaking herself mentally, Kasumi regretfully pulled her gaze from those deep compassionate friendly eyes, "What did you ask Ranma?" she asked softly.

Ranma couldn't believe his eyes; Kasumi was acting like she'd never seen a guy before! But he decided he'd ask again anyway. "I asked. Where do I have to go to find this Macon guy Kasumi?"

For some reason the game didn't seem as important anymore to her, "um, uh, um, not very far at all Ranma." Kasumi gave an even softer reply.

Ranma turned around to look at his new friend only to see him smiling at something he thought pretty funny, and then he noticed Kitty had the same look on her own face. "I'm that 'Macon guy' Ranma. It's nice to meet you by the way"

Ranma finally caught on and grinned back. He could have been angry, but it was Kasumi who'd done it and he could tell his new friends weren't doing it to be cruel to him, but to be nice to Kasumi that made him like them more for some reason. Anybody that was nice to Kasumi for no reason was okay in Ranma's book.


	7. Of fish and Broccoli

**DISCLAIMER: **Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. (In fact if she were willing, I would have her love child. A neat trick since I am a male kinda guy and not built to bear children.) Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe. Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property, apart from the characters from AMG. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities. There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Percheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series (as well as Ranma ½) mysteriously disappeared during a move

I would also like to add the following. **NO** the character of Jerrod Randolph Macon, A.K.A. Paladin is in no way related to T.N.G.'s Silver Paladin. That character was little more than a pirate, my character is intended to embody the true spirit of the word paladin.

Also, for the Trek nitpickers out there. I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but. There is no such thing as a society that doesn't use some form of currency. Roddenberry's vision of the future is a wonderful vision, but impractical as far as money is concerned. It is a socialist utopia, and it cannot work. Any historian or economist can tell you that. Even the most primitive cultures on the planet barter with each other for goods and services, and that is the earliest form of currency. Let's face it, even the People's Republics around the world, (Read as oppressive communist governments, where if you speak out against anything, you wind up run over by a tank.) Even they have currencies that the civilian public uses for internal trade. It has been postulated that the Federation has solved the issues of limited resources thereby removing the need for any form of currency. I disagree with this. Not that the resource problem has been addressed, but that currency will be done away with.

In the Federation future, most of the actual trade where currency is used to make a purchase will be of the 'intellectual properties exchange' forum. The reason why currency will always exist is because of the inherent need of humans for an incentive to improve. It wouldn't be worth your time to be a clothing designer or civilian engineer if you weren't given concrete evidence of your value. Payment of some form of currency will be much easier to keep track of fifteen hundred credits than twenty goats and fifteen sheep and three chickens from the buyer in China who really loved the new spaghetti strap, plunging to the ankles neckline evening gown.

Capitalism may not be perfect, but it's better than anything else around is right now.

Most likely the currency used in the world of Trek is closely related to various forms used in much of Sci-Fi, a credit system, there may be no hard currency, but there is a form of monetary exchange.

Internally to this story, there are some glaring examples, (to some) of extreme OOC, as well as outright character revision. As this is intended to be an original telling with some new characters with a minor twist here and there to aid in making the whole thing insensible… inchoate? …to the world of Rumiko's vision. There has been some comment that her characters aren't the way I have them here. And why would Ranma have a crush on Nabiki?

Okay, think about this. You live in a house with three very pretty girls. One of them you can't bring yourself to look at in any way other than as a big sister/mother figure. Then there are the other two, the youngest that you happen to be engaged to is violent, quick tempered, never lets you answer any question be fore she belts you and you are forcing yourself to love her.

And there is the third one, she isn't very nice to you, but you think you know why. She was also the only one that seemed excited when you arrived, and she doesn't hit you, ever.

I'd have a minor crush on her myself if I were Ranma.

Let's face it, Nabs, if she were a real person, would be a major babe.

The timeline for this story is just about there. Meaning there aren't going to be any of the big events that occurred in the manga and anime. The story makes an assumption that events alter somewhat with each restart by the Norn. So Herb and Saffron may exist but won't be part of the story.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect

Chinese

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 6- Of fish and Broccoli **

Kasumi was still having a difficult time catching her breath, Mr. Macon had shaken her hand and it still tingled from his touch. The electricity of it still ran along her arm, raising goose bumps and the blush she knew she had to have blaring it to the world. Ranma, in his sweet and clueless manner asked, "Sumpin' wrong Kasumi? Looks like ya might have a fever."

"I'm fine Ranma. Please, Mr. Macon, come in. Lunch is ready, have a seat while I go get it." Kasumi said softly, her eyes looking to the floor. She hoped she could clear up the blush before she returned from the kitchen. She felt it would embarrass their guests to have her blushing like a schoolgirl over him. There were times, like this one, that Kasumi wished she were a schoolgirl and could get away with displays of silly girlish behavior.

While Kasumi was retrieving the large serving platter with the lunch of steamed fish, stir-fried vegetables with sausage and rice, along with tea, she heard the man speaking to his daughter again. "Kitty, take the seiza I showed at home and kneel at the table, that's a good girl, just like that! Now let me show you how to hold your chopsticks."

When she stepped from the kitchen she saw the very kind man doing what her own father had done for her when she was small, teaching his daughter the proper way to hold chopsticks. Kasumi had found herself after Nabiki had shown her the pictures of this man on the internet from news reports and interviews, and celebrity gatherings, hoping he was indeed a kind man that was as wonderful inside as he looked from the outside. His interaction with his daughter proved beyond any doubt, in her mind, that her hopes were more than met. At least about his kindness.

Kasumi was secretly glad the two idiots were out at the moment. She imagined they were drinking themselves into a stupor making more foolish plans to marry Ranma and Akane. Kasumi watched Ranma as he watched Mr. Macon with his daughter. Looking up to them the man noticed something sad in Ranma's eyes. Something sad and a little jealousy as well. Taking a guess that it might help the young man out, Jerrod asked quietly. "Would you like to show her how Ranma?"

Kasumi was amazed at the way the man saw the hurt in Ranma's eyes and wondered if he suspected that it was something Ranma's own father never did, being gentle while teaching him something so simple as how to use chopsticks. She watched with sisterly pride as Ranma slowly nodded his head and happily drew closer to the small feline looking girl and very gently took her little hand in his to show her how to hold the sticks.

For his part Ranma had been a little surprised for his new friend to offer to let him teach Kitty how to use the traditional utensils. 'Pops never was like this guy! Paladin is gentle with his kid, pops is always takin' advantage. Paladin is friendly an' soft spoken, but that grip he's got, I bet he could crush rock with a little practice!' Ranma thought, while he laughed at how Kitty was clumsily getting the hang of the bamboo tools. She giggled too, as if it were a great game.

The meal went very well, Ranma even ate at the pace normal people did. Kasumi noticed how he was very careful not to go as fast as he normally would. Mr. Macon ate and watched how his daughter and Ranma got along, with a smile of fatherly pride as Kitty gave her friend a piece of her fish when she finally figured out to hold the chopsticks and still get food out of the dish.

"Mr. Macon, how long did you plan on staying in Nerima?" Kasumi asked, trying to strike up light conversation with the very interesting man.

"I really have no idea Miss Kasumi. From the looks of things, if I try to leave too soon, I won't hear the end of it from Kitty!" He smiled at her brightly.

"She is a darling little girl." Kasumi replied, noticing that both Ranma and Kitty were ignoring the conversation between the older people at the table. She also noticed that Kitty wasn't eating her broccoli. This didn't bother her; after all, it hadn't been her favorite vegetable at that age either.

"Thank you, I'm almost always amazed at how well she behaves myself." Paladin admitted. Knowing that at home she would be more interested in her stuffed toys or pestering 'Uncle' Bill for piggy-back, he also didn't want to admit it, but he was equally amazed at how easily Kitty managed to get along with everyone. Total strangers were likely to stop doing what they were doing to interact with his little girl.

To say that Jerrod was proud and very loving of his daughter would be just barely an understatement.

"Now Kitty-chan, ya gotta eat yer broccli too! Ya wanna grow up and be strong like yer dad doncha?" the adults heard that from Ranma and both looked more closely at the by-play between child and teen. Kasumi noticed Paladin cocking one eyebrow at the reply he knew was coming and wondered what it would be.

"But I don' wanna be strong like my daddy. I'm a girl!" Kitty said it like it was the most earth-shaking piece of news to hit the Tendo household. "'Sides, I make stinky noises when I eats brocococolili."

At that declaration Kasumi was slightly dismayed for an appropriately polite reaction, the statement was so cute and silly. But at the same time the reference was so improper she didn't know what to do. Ranma on the other hand had no such drawback. Even though he was still blushing from the words of the little girl, he laughed. This allowed Kasumi to do the same, although she laughed from behind her hand.

With a tolerant smile, Paladin opened his mouth to correct Kitty, when the front door opened and the rest of the household arrived. Akane was the last through the door and had a face of severe distaste, which she had directed at the two men that came in before her and Nabiki.

She and Nabiki had caught up with the idiots and kept from greeting the fathers and just listened as the two men formulated another plan to get her and Ranma married, post haste! Of course this plan required cooperation from more than just the two unenthused participants, as well as a bottle of cod liver oil, a bicycle inner tube, a mood ring, a lava lamp an egg beater and a pair of mink slippers.

In case you are wondering, no, the plan only seemed to make sense to the two drunken too early in the day, only three active neurons in their entire heads between them, and normally less than lucid patriarchs of the two families. Why Akane was so disgusted with them is the idea she had conjured that a bottle of cod liver oil, a bicycle inner tube, and a mood ring, a lava lamp an eggbeater and a pair of mink slippers could be used for. Her own thoughts on this would have made even the most hardened and jaded of perverts blush. (Don't ask what those thoughts were, I am not one of those hardened and jaded perverts, I'm a normal run of the mill slightly crazy writer.)

(Besides, it took me days and days to be able to get back to this point after my mind encountered the completely unwholesome ideas emanating from the uncute thick thighed gorilla butt tomboy that can't cook. I had to go in for a good brainwashing and sanforizing.)

On the Heaven plane in Asgard, Urd was occupied in her shift of monitoring the progress of the new Champion of Wishes. She'd been waiting for an opportunity to see the fabulous man naked. Not that she was really all that interested in a mortal. Oh no (We all know how Urd is about anyone of the masculine persuasion. No mans pants are safe from her grabby grip.), but the idea that the man could even make Bell second think her relationship with Keichi was something not to over look. Her monitoring was getting dull when she picked up the thoughts from the Tendo and Saotome patriarchs. She found herself wondering what the two inebriated idiots could possibly do with a bottle of cod liver oil, a bicycle inner tube, a mood ring, a lava lamp an eggbeater and a pair of mink slippers. Digging into their minds a bit deeper she found the uses to be very mundane and not very imaginative.

She then tuned in on the thoughts of Akane Tendo and found out her thoughts when Akane heard of the plans using a bottle of cod liver oil, a bicycle inner tube, a mood ring, a lava lamp an eggbeater and a pair of mink slippers. The thoughts that Urd then received were enough to make even her blush. Grabbing a pad and pen she began making notes. Promising to keep a closer eye on Akane for her next shift. The girl had some very interesting ideas.

Upon their entry the two men and two teen girls stopped talking and stared into the dining area. Lunch had been going on for some time, and Kasumi hadn't waited for them to get home! Genma was sure his ingrate son had already swallowed the best and largest pieces of fish! Nabiki was slightly caught off guard, she'd intended to be home before Mr. Macon called so that she could go meet him and prepare him for her just a bit more than slightly crazy family. Akane was angry because that PERVERT was sitting with a thing in his lap and treating it like it was some kind of kid. AND there was a … a…. (gulp) a real man in the house too, and he looked like he was getting along with Ranma, and had even been talking to Kasumi.

This wasn't to be accepted, there was **no way** there could be anyone that would be interested in Kasumi over her. (Kasumi being twice as pretty, three times as sweet and a truly accomplished cook never entered Akane's mind.) Well, there was doctor Tofu, but that was a long time issue. This new man needed to just turn and see Akane and she'd be his deepest interest in no time. Akane just knew it! The girl did what she normally did when confronted by a new situation that she can't fully grasp. She thought long and hard.

Unfortunately these thoughts had to do with the man in the dining area and what she would do with a bottle of cod liver oil, a bicycle inner tube, a mood ring, a lava lamp an eggbeater and a pair of mink slippers and him. Outwardly she had the appearance of mental lockdown, total system failure and in desperate need of a reboot.

Nabiki stepped around the three other people that lived in the house and approached Paladin her hand extended in greeting. Jerrod stood and took her proffered hand and shook it in greeting. "Mr. Macon? It's nice to meet you! I'm sorry I wasn't home earlier to meet you at the train, but I did have school and I was unable to break away. I see you found the house easily enough. I'm Nabiki by the way."

Paladin grinned in a way that showed he was teasing all of them lightly and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Miss Nabiki. We ran into a native guide in the park. He had decided that he could take time from his flight and help out some people that were trying to find their way. My daughter seemed to want to learn how to fly from the young man too!"

At the last sentence everyone in the family looked to Akane, who still stood entranced at the sight of the gaijin man that spoke Japanese almost flawlessly. Normally her response to the others looking at her like this would have been "What?" That is normally, her response at this time was just to stare with a very blank look on her face a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

Nabiki turned back to him, her hand feeling something of a tingle that went all the way to her toes. 'This guy has almost as much sheer power as Ranma, but a very gentle way about himself. I wonder if he's as unaware of how good he looks as Ranma is?' she was thinking as she said, "Well, Ranma almost always seems to know where he needs to be! His ground crew also seems to know where to aim him as well." She said the last looking at her little sister with a knowing smirk.

Paladins smile grew a bit bigger, "Do you think I could get his auto-graph? I've always wanted to meet a super-man."

Nabiki's jaw dropped slightly, she'd never known anyone to take a good-humored jab at Ranma and have Ranma actually laugh with comfortable embarrassment. She felt a slight regret as he released her hand and turned back to the table to return to his meal. At the motion the two drunken martial arts fathers finally broke away from the shock they had of a strange man in the Tendo home, easily talking to Nabiki as if she weren't the cold calculating businesswoman who should be feared that she was. And approached their normal places for their share of the lunch.

"Let me introduce everyone then Mr. Macon." Nabiki said as she took her place at the table. This would have been easier to do if Ranma hadn't been sitting there, with Kitty to his left. Jerrod had been sitting at the place normally used by Ranma. So Nabiki found herself sitting beside Ranma

This would normally have caused some sort of violent reaction from Akane, but she remembered what Nabiki had told her the day before. Even so, Akane should have reacted in some way. That she hadn't yet caused Nabiki to glance back to the entryway of the house. Her little sister was still glued to the place she had been standing when Paladin had stood up and greeted Nabiki and she was staring.

Into space.

Vacantly, with a small dribble of drool escaping the corner of her mouth.

Shrugging, Nabiki pointed to Soun and said, "This is our father, Soun Tendou. Beside him is Ranma's father Genma. Kasumi and Ranma you've met. The zombie that came in with us is our little sister, and Ranma's fiancée, Akane."

Jerrod nodded and shook hands with everyone as they were introduced. Not wanting to get up again, as it was becoming tedious, he remained seated at the introduction of Akane. The word fiancée brought a small smile to his face. 'I think I see a potential problem there. These cultural differences where kids can be engaged should be abolished. Most of the time they're too young to even know what they want to be when they grow up!' He thought to himself. Forgetting that he too had been a teen not long before. 'I wonder if that girl Akane has some kind of deficiency. She's been standing there for a long time already, and it looks like she's having some kind of seizure. It does explain who Miss Kasumi meant when she said Akane isn't very careful with Ranma.'

(Yes, it's instant puppy love. But you know the problem with puppies? They grow up to be dogs and shed all over the place, and smell bad. And puppies are a terror to house train.)

Nabiki was pleased; the remainder of the meal was going very well. At least as far as her family was concerned. Genma had a large bead of sweat forming on his head from pain, he had tried the age old 'intimidate the newcomer by showing how strong your grip is,' this is also known as the 'Saotome School of Anything Goes "do something really stupid" technique.'

He'd tried to crush Jerrods hand in his when Jerrod just looked at him with an embarrassed smile of some sort. As Nabiki's guest, he should have been exempt from Genma's idiocy, she should have known better. The panda wasn't very smart after all. Ranma only smirked at his father when Jerrod returned the squeeze, and kept squeezing. That Jerrod could have broken his hand and ground it into a jelly became evident as Genma let out a yip and started trying to pull away. The moment that happened, Jerrod released his hand. The panda fell back and nearly whimpered like a baby. "I'm sorry Mr. Saotome! I didn't realize I was gripping so hard." Paladin said apologetically.

Then Nabiki recognized the look that her guest had given. It was the same one Ranma usually had when he had to put down Kuno. That was when Nabiki realized that Ranma didn't really like punishing the moron at school. Ranma would have a sad embarrassed smile most of the time in his dealings with Tatewaki, the same kind of smile that Jerrod had just displayed.

Akane still hadn't moved.

One good thing from the exhibition of stupidity by Genma was that his 'speed training' wasn't used at all during this particular meal. He just couldn't operate the hand well enough to hold onto his chopsticks until he changed to his left hand.

Soun had been balked during the entire meal from the time he had walked in the door with his friend. Every time either he or Genma would try to get Ranma involved in a discussion about the engagement. Either Nabiki would glare at them, this Macon person would ask a question of Ranma or the girls, or that amazingly cute little girl would do or say something that would get everyone at the table smiling, sometimes laughing out loud.

Soun found himself liking the younger man, he wasn't boisterous and loud like the Saotome's, but he did have a confidence that made one feel as if they were no longer as high on the social ladder as they had been. This Macon person wasn't threatening, or demanding. He just exuded confidence and authority. Soun decided he was a man that gave orders and they were followed, and more than that. If Macon said he would do something, it would be done.

Soun didn't recognize something else that he felt about the man, but he knew it made him slightly uncomfortable. Not that he had any fear that Macon would do anything dishonorable to his daughters, far from it. Soun actually felt that Macon would use everything at his disposal to protect the girls in this home. No, what Soun was feeling was that his own authority had shifted in importance when he had shaken the hand of the man at his table. The demonstration by his friend Genma had proven something there as well.

Soun hadn't realized it at the time, but his authority had slipped back when the Saotome's had arrived. That the protection of the home had actually fallen to Ranma, instead of the older of the two wasn't wasted on Soun. Where Ranma had to remind everyone how good he was at the Art, this man Macon felt he had nothing to prove, and wouldn't be intimidated. Genma's bruised hand showed that.

For the first time in his life, Soun found himself fearing for the Master, hoping the old pervert would stay away while this man was staying here.

Genma, to his credit was honestly testing the man. He had felt the air of authority of the Macon person and wanted to see if he could be cowed. Genma hadn't expected the man to be stronger than Ranma in that grip; the bones in his hand would be bruised for a week at least! This didn't alter that Genma's own opinion of Mr. Macon was still quite low.

This stranger moving in like he had, with his odd looking daughter and making everyone around them feel comfortable and at ease, put Genma on edge. He couldn't put his sometimes panda claw on it, but there was change in the air. Something was going to happen and Genma was fairly certain he wouldn't like it.

'As long as this man doesn't interfere with the joining of the Schools, it should be fine.' Genma thought to himself. 'The boy can handle him if he is a danger to the Dojo. I wonder if he's here with some sort of plan to kidnap Akane again?' This last was thought with some level of hope. Genma was under the impression that one more kidnapping of Akane would cinch the deal between the families and the foolish boy would concede to the marriage with no more argument.

The lunchtime meal ended with Kasumi gathering the dishes and taking them back to the kitchen. Kitty was enthralled by the young woman, she acted the way Kitty felt a mommy should act! Except when she looked or spoke to daddy. Then she'd act like Jane sometimes does, blushing and stuttering. Not wanting to spend very much time without the young woman, Kitty got up and followed her into the kitchen, and crouched down at the end of the island preparation table and watched her.

Kitty's ear's flicked forward as she heard Kasumi begun to hum a little song while she washed dishes. Kitty liked the sound of it, so much that she found herself kneeling on the floor and leaning against the island. The voice was so pretty and the song so nice, Kitty couldn't help it. It reminded her of mama purring when she and her siblings were nursing. Since she was already full, she did the next thing that happens when a child is near a motherly figure and they feel warm and safe. She fell asleep.

With the meal finished, Paladin went to sit on the veranda/porch. The afternoon had turned pleasantly warm, the sounds of the rest of the house had settled into what must be fairly routine for them, and he was able to relax for a bit. He had noticed a level of tension in the home that would be problematical if it deteriorated. Jerrod had noticed that both men attempted to engage Ranma in a discussion about an upcoming 'wedding'. While this was probably none of his business, he could see the boy wasn't at all comfortable with the topic and the older men were pushing. So Paladin did what Star Ship captains do, he rose to battle. If one were to consider it tactically, the best way to upset the battle plans of these opponents was to interrupt with questions of the young man, ask the older men about being masters of their art or to encourage Kitties cuteness. The skirmish seemed to be an easy one, along with his unknowing allies of Nabiki and Kasumi.

Akane remained rooted to the floor of the entryway, the drool still flowing, a glazed look in her eyes.

He closed his eyes at the thought of the beautiful young woman and sighed to himself. Hoping that it went unnoticed. He wasn't here for that. He was supposed to become Ranma's friend, and probably help out a few other people with the problems that they had. The girl Kasumi seemed happy enough already. He couldn't imagine what she could need. That she was sweet and kind showed in the 'wish' he'd been told of concerning Ranma. Jerrod assumed correctly where that wish had come from, just his own impression of the girl.

And from what Jerrod had already seen the kid really needed a friend.

He felt the approach of Nabiki and she knelt a few feet from him and began to ask him if he'd like to discuss the financial agreement.

"Miss Nabiki, while I know it is a very important issue, the best thing to do after a good meal and pleasant conversation is to relax in the afternoon sun. I have a few papers in my pack for you, they are already signed and the amount to be paid is stipulated there." For some reason Paladin felt this wouldn't insult the girl, but he did get the impression she was being denied something that might be her favorite topic. "I'll get them out for you in a moment. For now just relax and close your eyes and let the sun warm you."

Nabiki had been slightly disappointed by this. She really hated not being in control of a situation, particularly when money was involved. She did feel that she could trust Mr. Macon. He'd sent an amazingly large amount of money for just a deposit for his stay. The amount told her he was used to spending far larger amounts on much better accommodations, and fancier food. But he did seem relaxed around the family, even with the arrangement the Saotome's and Tendo's were already in. He was right though, it did feel good to sit in the warm sun after a good meal and relax. While Nabiki relaxed she found herself wondering if the man had known what he was doing when he interrupted the old idiots when they tried to implement their plan she'd overheard earlier.

She still couldn't figure out what bottle of cod liver oil, a bicycle inner tube, a mood ring, a lava lamp an eggbeater and a pair of mink slippers could be used for. Nabiki also found that she did not really want to know.


	8. OH MY!

**DISCLAIMER: **Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. (In fact if she were willing, I would have her love child. A neat trick since I am a male kinda guy and not built to bear children.) Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe. Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property, apart from the characters from AMG. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities. There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Percheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series (as well as Ranma ½) mysteriously disappeared during a move

I would also like to add the following. **NO** the character of Jerrod Randolph Macon, A.K.A. Paladin is in no way related to T.N.G.'s Silver Paladin. That character was little more than a pirate, my character is intended to embody the true spirit of the word paladin.

Also, for the Trek nitpickers out there. I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but. There is no such thing as a society that doesn't use some form of currency. Roddenberry's vision of the future is a wonderful vision, but impractical as far as money is concerned. It is a socialist utopia, and it cannot work. Any historian or economist can tell you that. Even the most primitive cultures on the planet barter with each other for goods and services, and that is the earliest form of currency. Let's face it, even the People's Republics around the world, (Read as oppressive communist governments, where if you speak out against anything, you wind up run over by a tank.) Even they have currencies that the civilian public uses for internal trade. It has been postulated that the Federation has solved the issues of limited resources thereby removing the need for any form of currency. I disagree with this. Not that the resource problem has been addressed, but that currency will be done away with.

In the Federation future, most of the actual trade where currency is used to make a purchase will be of the 'intellectual properties exchange' forum. The reason why currency will always exist is because of the inherent need of humans for an incentive to improve. It wouldn't be worth your time to be a clothing designer or civilian engineer if you weren't given concrete evidence of your value. Payment of some form of currency will be much easier to keep track of fifteen hundred credits than twenty goats and fifteen sheep and three chickens from the buyer in China who really loved the new spaghetti strap, plunging to the ankles neckline evening gown.

Capitalism may not be perfect, but it's better than anything else around is right now.

Most likely the currency used in the world of Trek is closely related to various forms used in much of Sci-Fi, a credit system, there may be no hard currency, but there is a form of monetary exchange.

Internally to this story, there are some glaring examples, (to some) of extreme OOC, as well as outright character revision. As this is intended to be an original telling with some new characters with a minor twist here and there to aid in making the whole thing insensible… inchoate? …to the world of Rumiko's vision. There has been some comment that her characters aren't the way I have them here. And why would Ranma have a crush on Nabiki?

Okay, think about this. You live in a house with three very pretty girls. One of them you can't bring yourself to look at in any way other than as a big sister/mother figure. Then there are the other two, the youngest that you happen to be engaged to is violent, quick tempered, never lets you answer any question be fore she belts you and you are forcing yourself to love her.

And there is the third one, she isn't very nice to you, but you think you know why. She was also the only one that seemed excited when you arrived, and she doesn't hit you, ever.

I'd have a minor crush on her myself if I were Ranma.

Let's face it, Nabs, if she were a real person, would be a major babe.

The timeline for this story is just about there. Meaning there aren't going to be any of the big events that occurred in the manga and anime. The story makes an assumption that events alter somewhat with each restart by the Norn. So Herb and Saffron may exist but won't be part of the story.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect

Chinese

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 7- OH MY!**

January 15, 1993, Tendo Dojo, 3:30 A.M.

(Date and time won't be a regular thing, I just wanted to conclude the first meetings with Paladin reflecting on what he had learned and now on with the sandal…no that isn't right )

The porch that led to the backyard with the koi pond was not new to strenuous activity from the people that dwelled within the house. The fish in the pond were also very used to exuberant activity lately. The porch itself was currently the exercise venue for a new arrival to the compound. The man had been performing calisthenics since 3:00 A.M. It was cold, but Jerrod had learned how to deal with it with some of the techniques he'd learned from an Andorian instructor at the Academy. Andor being an ice world and populated by a race descended from endothermic insectoids.

From the speed of his activity, one would have thought he'd just begun, however. As it was he had started with two handed push-ups, and had progressed to single hand. This was strength training, and he was without his usual exercise area, and having no variable gravity system to use, he had to resort to other means to achieve the same goal. He was now upside down doing these push-ups in a vertical manner, his body straight as an iron bar, raising and lowering rapidly, chin to the floor and back to arms length above. Toes pointed to the ceiling.

He still hadn't really managed to get his heart rate raised from the exertion. Having an artificial gravity well you can adjust makes for a much better work out. The last exercise routine he'd done aboard ship he had the system set at two-point five g. Paladin felt proud to have reached that level, he had been striving for four g's when this 'mission' had come up.

The prior day was on his mind while he exercised, his meeting the Tendo's and Saotome's had been amusing at the very least. Jerrod had no doubt the family he'd come to shepherd would be even more amusing over time. At least the entertainment costs would be low.

'No, that isn't fair to them.' Paladin thought. 'They are products of their environment just as everyone else is. It isn't their fault their environment has been so cruel to them.'

He still had to smile at some of the antics he'd witnessed. Of course Kitty had been central in a few of the more sweet moments. The Kasumi girl had brought Kitty out of the kitchen in her arms, fast asleep. Paladin decided only to let her sleep for an hour so she'd get a good nights rest, otherwise the little firecracker would be all over everywhere all night long. And then be dead to the world the following day. The problems of fatherhood, Jerrod mused.

Bringing up fatherhood in his mind, Jerrod pondered some of what he had noticed that afternoon.

It had only been about half an hour before he retrieved the paperwork for Nabiki as he had promised her. Only to find that the girl had also fallen asleep on the porch Paladin was now trying to work up a sweat on. They had been comfortably out of the north wind and the temperature was a pleasant eighteen degrees Celsius. Placing the papers in her hands and gently waking her, he suggested that she might want to take a nap in her room, rather than the sun lit porch, getting sunburn wouldn't feel very good, he had pointed out. And there was a slight risk of catching cold, or getting muscle cramps.

Nabiki had blushed at falling asleep in the company of the man who could buy and sell the Kuno family, walked slowly in embarrassment to the stairs, she grabbed her still staring sister and dragged Akane upstairs, and then went to her room. She was going to read over the papers and see what kind of new legalese she could learn for her own use. As well as find out how much Mr. Macon believed staying at the Tendo Dojo was worth. The rest of the household seemed to be used to such outbursts from the upstairs, such as the "Oh My Kami-sama!!" that followed Nabiki's examination of these documents.

Yes the amount was considerable.

Paladin had sat back down on the porch, with one of the support uprights against his back. Apparently unaware of the shy looks to his back that Kasumi sent his way from the dining room table. She'd put Kitty-chan down on the couch in the living room and the child seemed to curl up into a little ball and continue sleeping. Most days usually found Kasumi back at the table after doing the dishes from lunch to read one of her books, or to watch the birds that flew into and out of the yard. Today she had planned on making the shopping list for when she went out later. She did this as her routine, when the Saotome's went into the yard to spar, that was when Kasumi knew it was time to go shopping. Sometimes, especially if it was a quick meal she planned on making, she would remain and watch some of the Saotome School in practice.

Today was different, that man with the wonderfully deep green eyes and very handsome smile was there too. Kasumi found herself hoping he would turn around and look into her eyes again, and at the same time hoping he wouldn't. She wasn't used to conflicting notions like this. There was something about him that just made Kasumi quiver inside. Something inside her wanted the man to notice her on a level different than polite friendliness. But she couldn't allow herself to be hopeful like this.

Even though she hadn't really loved Tofu, his getting married to someone else seemed to lock Kasumi into a continued life of only caring for her family, and not being able to have her own. That hope still found its way, bubbling to the surface thoughts of her mind and taunting her. That Mr. Macon was handsome and very nice didn't help her to keep her thoughts away from daydreams about him.

She might have been more hopeful if she had known that the man was also having the same sort of thoughts concerning her. Paladin hated having ideas conflicting in his mind, particularly when they might interfere with something that needed to be done. He had decided that 'wishes' were not for the novice such as himself. There was too much that could distract one from his actual job at hand.

'She's very pretty though.' He thought. 'It doesn't seem as if there is much that can phase her either.' Smiling inwardly he continued on. 'Kitty seems to think this girl is really something special, I can't argue that point at all. It doesn't hurt for the rugrat to pretend either. Miss Kasumi seems taken by Kitty too, and she's very patient with her.'

He was still having trouble with these thoughts, even nearly ten hours later. He switched hands when he reached a count of four hundred.

He had been saved from dwelling too much on the thought of the very lovely oldest Tendo daughter, when the Saotome's came out of the house. Well, it was more of Ranma being rudely thrown out of the window of his room to the yard with his father following quickly behind. Jerrod narrowed his eyes at this, and then realized that this was training. He'd had to deal with something similar when he had been in the Academy.

The Academy's hand to hand instructor liked to catch his students sleeping, saying. "You must always be prepared for an attack!" Those that didn't wake up fast enough usually found themselves on the losing end of a sparring match, and cleaning the enlisted showers with the old fashioned toothbrushes that were manufactured just for O.C. S. cadets.

Paladin had only been caught unprepared by the instructor once, and even then still managed to show that instructor that there were styles of hand to hand Star Fleet hadn't heard of. Paladin had never had to clean a shower with a toothbrush for that specific infraction. Minor insubordination, disobeying a direct order…mooning a Star Fleet Admiral, these he did have to scrub the showers with a toothbrush over. If anyone had been told about these moments of bad behavior on the part of Paladin, they wouldn't have believed it. But the facts are there, in his permanent Star Fleet records.

To be fair to him about these incidents though, he did have compelling reasons for each act. Minor insubordination was due to winning an argument of logical progression with a senior cadet. This was concerning the older cadets enjoyment of late night 'flossing' of the freshman classes.

Disobeying a direct order had been also concerning that incident. An instructor whose rank was Commander had ordered Paladin to not throw the older cadet into the Academy swimming pool from five stories up. Paladin did it anyway.

Mooning the Admiral was the most important and compelling reason that any could come up with. Even Paladins Captain on hearing about it only commented on how the stuffy old fart was a prat and deserved it.

'So, Ranma's father follows that same line of thinking.' Jerrod thought as he watched the combat between father and son. 'It is a good training technique, though it can be over used. You should not do it every day, from the looks of things, this is a daily occurrence.'

Paladins neck tingled, he knew the Tendo girl was looking at him, instead of watching the combat in her yard. He couldn't imagine why she was doing it, not that it really bothered him. It was just a little distracting to him, as he was trying to ascertain the Saotome Style and what he would need to know to have something in common with Ranma. He'd already determined that Martial Arts were a big part of the kid's life.

Jerrod watched as the combat went from insults to standard stances and blows to aerial combat. This was new to Paladin. To his knowledge he was the only person to practice this kind of hand to hand. Twisting and turning the body while in the air to stay aloft, somehow managing to kick off from the very air itself to stay off the ground for four and five seconds, sometimes more. The fact that Ranma seemed to be able to get more height and airtime impressed Paladin. 'Ranma is better than his father as well, he's holding back a lot from what I can tell.'

The forms the Saotome's used were unfamiliar to Paladin, but the results were impressive. It was a very energetic and frenetic style that required a lot of stamina and strength. Jerrod watched as the battle raged for nearly an hour. He had heard Kasumi sigh with something like regret, when she had gotten up to go shopping for the evening meal. Kitty asked him for permission to go along with Kasumi; Paladin absent-mindedly gave it.

Paladin was mesmerized by the display of martial prowess of the two men battling before him. He couldn't quite figure out why Ranma kept calling his father a stupid panda and today he was going to hurt if he embarrassed Ranma in front of his new friend. The older man laughed wickedly and said, "BOY! You have a friend?"

"How about NOW!?" Genma asked as he grabbed Ranma and threw him into the iced over koi pond.

Once the large splash of ice and water had subsided, much to the dismay of the fish in the pond as a human was once again in their domain. '…' Paladin was rendered speechless for a moment, a small tick in his left eye. His young friend had just turned from a boy into a very well endowed, red haired girl, one that was very angry and considerably wet from the experience with the pond. And was shivering with rage and cold.

Genma gloated forgetting to not rub it in. Rubbing it in usually brings on more pain followed by unconsciousness, "Ranma! Complaining about being embarrassed makes you sound like a girl!" This was obviously a standard taunt from the bald martial artist.

Paladin looked at his young friend that was now a girl and finally managed a thought, 'THAT is just a bit unusual! I really need to remember to ask for a few more specifics of Bell if I do this kind of thing ever again. This is definitely going to make things a little more difficult! Oh well, in for a penny, out for a pound.'

Ranma noticed that her new friend hadn't moved from the porch, so he was either very confused or didn't believe his eyes. "Old man, why ya always gotta do this kinda thing ta me? You know it's only gonna hurt when I get my hands on ya!" Ranma shouted.

Paladin watched as the Saotome's came together again with another flurry of blows, which ended with an unconscious Genma landing in the pond himself. '…' Paladin thought again. Now instead of an overweight bald man in a training gi, there was an unconscious panda floating in the pond. Ranma only took long enough to ensure the panda was in fact breathing and pulled it out of the water. She then stalked to the porch with an angry and very embarrassed look on her face.

Paladin thought quickly on how he could approach this problem with the poor kid. He knew from his own world, the Japanese were never open to pity. This kid was likely to carry that to an extreme, and almost hate anyone who pitied him. So, pity was out. Humor on the other hand…

As the red haired neo-girl reached the porch and stood dripping letting the water in her clothes run out more before going inside, Paladin looked up and caught her eyes. "Ranma?"

"Yeah!" She said tightly.

"It looks like you have a small problem there." Paladin said, stating the obvious Ranma thought.

"Ya think?" Ranma said with a little acid in her tone.

"Yeah, I don't know if I could cope myself. It must be very difficult to deal with." Paladin said.

"Ya got NO idea how hard it is ta deal with Paladin!" Ranma-chan said, just at the brink of losing her temper with her new friend.

"You want to talk about it?" Paladin asked.

"Not really. Not right now." Ranma supplied.

"Are you sure? Sometimes it helps, even if there is no advice or real help given, if you talk about a problem." Paladin offered.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ranma sighed loudly.

"I mean really, it must be absolutely embarrassing to have a panda for a father." Paladin finally got to his point.

Then Ranma-chan just stopped for a moment and caught up with what Paladin had been saying and then snorted and started laughing at the absurdity of the statement. Her new friend had managed to make her feel better about herself than the previous ten months experiences had. With just one little unexpected joke, directed not at her but at her idiot father, Paladin had begun to help her deal with the scars of this damned curse.

"I guess there is a story about how this all happened. When you want to tell me I'll listen Ranma. There is no hurry. Should I get you a towel so you don't drip all over the house?" Jerrod asked. That he'd been shocked by the physical transformation, Ranma-chan was sure. But Paladin just acted like he'd seen things as weird or weirder in his life.

This observation was true, only Ranma hadn't known it. Paladin had seen true shapeshifters from the Dominion, people that could assume the likeness and characteristics of virtually anything. This was just a simpler form of their racial ability. In answer to the question, Ranma only nodded and Jerrod went to find a towel.

Changing hands again, Paladin began to put the information he'd picked up from the conversations he'd had and what he'd noticed in the previous fifteen hours. 'The Saotome's are a little odd. But that is to be expected with the 'conditions' they have. Water triggered 'curses', that's new to me. I won't discount 'magic' though. If the technology is advanced enough, and that kind of thing.' He began to list the occupants and his observations in his mind. This was so he could establish a mental file on each and have it ready for instant retrieval when he needs it. A Vulcan technique he'd acquired that had helped him advance at the Science Academy at the same rate as the Vulcan students, much to the chagrin of those students. He was only twelve at the time.

Anything Goes Martial Arts, two schools of this form and both are apparently different. I have only witnessed the Saotome branch and I must say I'm impressed. The style looks to be a mixture of every available style and technique, combined with an eye toward making the opponent angry and losing control; numerous insults and taunts are a good indicator of this. The actual fighting style is designed to use all styles to cover openings and still leave yourself able to attack.

I have to learn more about the style later.

Saotome, Genma: apparent master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. He'd be a good man on your side, if you can trust him as far as you can throw him. He does have great physical strength; his attempt at intimidation showed that. High moral character isn't likely. The man has a number of bad habits. Gluttony is his most glaring vice, and saki. That he loves his son isn't in question, but he does have an odd way of showing it. Genma seems to think that he is the Alpha in his relationship with his son. Seems to.

Ranma does hold back in his spars with his father, there is no doubt of that. The older man looks to be putting everything into it, and falling very short.

Saotome, Ranma: heir to the Saotome School, and a major prodigy in the Art. He appears to have surpassed his father. The kid probably rates as a master in at least five schools and styles, probably more. Ranma seems to be an individual with a very high regard for honor; many of the insults he had traded with his father spoke to that. Ranma's prowess at the Art is very impressive; I could barely see him when he moved. If he wasn't going all out, he will probably be beyond my skill very soon. I suspect that he is past my skills already.

He looks as if he'll be a fun sparring partner. I'll have to hold back a little on him though, I don't want him to learn anything alien, yet. 'Why did I add the 'yet' there?'

Tendou, Soun: He was strong at one time, his strength has been dwindling for years however. Master of the Tendo School of Anything Goes. I have seen no examples of this form yet. His eyes show a great loss he has yet to overcome. If it is what I think it is, then his daughters have paid a price they shouldn't have had to. Weak with the bearing of a whining bully, he seems to be bothered with my presence. If so, I am sorry, but I'm not here for him to be happy.

Assumption derived from my tour of the grounds and Dojo. There is a Family Shrine to the Late Mrs. Tendou in the Dojo proper. My assumption of the loss the family faced is that. If Soun never really overcame his grief, and it appears he didn't. The girls are sure to have some emotional scarring. 'That could explain Miss Kasumi and Miss Nabiki to a degree. I'll keep my ears open around them and not ask too many pointed questions.'

The daughters.

Akane, the youngest: I haven't had any interaction with her yet. The expression she had on her face when she first arrived was one of derisive anger. And this was directed first at the fathers and then my daughter. I'll be patient with her for now, she may have difficulty accepting new things and problems. From the conversation at the table, she is the heir to the Tendo School. Her physique would indicate strength, but little control over her balance. From the lines already forming on her face, anger plays a big part in her life, and this is likely holding her back.

Akane is certain to have other issues I have yet to learn of. These may mitigate her reactions and anger somewhat. I'll keep an eye on her and see what I can do to help her learn how to cope.

Nabiki, the middle girl: Physically attractive, just as her sisters are. Nabiki has the grace and build of a practitioner of the Art, but seems not to be very interested. She has a very sharp mind and appears to be the one normally in control in the family. This girl appears to have recently begun coming out of some sort of emotional shell. It is as if spontaneous expressions are new to her. Nabiki has very expressive eyes, probably more than she would like to admit. Her excitement about my extended stay was visible there, outwardly she remained very calm. She also possesses quite an analytical mind, thinking rapidly and solving problems almost as fast as they arise. Verbally very quick, her jabs and questions coming at the times I was preparing to interject the same sort anytime the 'engagement' was mentioned.

I'll have to find out more about this. Ranma seems pretty unhappy about the whole thing.

Miss Nabiki seems to be the actual head of the family as far as financial decisions are concerned. This would meet with earlier observations of her father. The common indicator still is there. Mrs. Tendou was very likely very intelligent and compassionate. Her two older daughters exhibit these traits themselves. Nabiki hides it though, and covers it up.

Later conversations with her will bring it out I'm sure.

Finally, Kasumi, the eldest: This one confuses me. The reports of her skill in the kitchen are under reported. She would give my father or grand father a run for their money in the kitchen. Compliments on her skill, while she seems to appreciate them, don't seem to faze her.

Easily the loveliest of the girls, she has an uncommon grace and very sweet disposition. She also seems to be very strong physically; emotionally strong is another question. Kasumi seems to have a diminished self-esteem. She seems to not receive many compliments on her appearance or manner of dress. She has impeccable manners; this seems to fit her demeanor however.

'Gorgeous eyes too. I need to be careful not to look into them too deeply, or I'll wind up hurting myself.'

Kasumi is a very loving person it seems, with plenty to give, with very little returned. The dutiful daughter behavior may be an act though. I'll observe more in detail

The three girls seem to not have any men in their lives apart from their father and the Saotome's. That could be a good thing for Ranma and bad as well.

'Looks like I have a very big job ahead of me with this family. I'm sure there is more for me to do than just be a friend to Ranma.' Paladin concluded his thoughts on the subject for the time being. He had been so deep in thought he had neglected to notice the time and the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Oh my!" Said Kasumi's voice, softly and with a tinge of awe to it.

When Kasumi had woken this morning, she had felt something warm and lightly fuzzy in her bed with her. The warm thing was roughly the size of a child and had a tail. She had almost sprung out of bed with a shout of fear when she remembered the oddly feline looking, but very cute, little girl that had come to the house the previous day. Kitty-chan, Kasumi remembered.

Then she smiled brightly at the antics of the girl, and how she seemed to be interested in everyone, but was especially attentive to Kasumi. Carefully Kasumi got out of bed and tucked the little moppet back under the covers. The child moving into the warmth that Kasumi had left behind. Her day was about to begin; she needed to get bathed and dressed and prepare breakfast.

While she was bathing Kasumi thought more on the sweet little girl that had managed to talk her way into sleeping with her. The man, Mr. Macon, had been uncertain of it, thinking it would be an imposition. But Kasumi had managed to let him know it wouldn't be a problem, she had even managed to do it without stuttering like a foolish little girl herself.

Kitty-chan had even gone with her to do the shopping in the afternoon. This was a very special treat for Kasumi; her family never seemed to have the time to spend with her doing little nothing things like that. Kasumi usually felt pretty lonely when she was shopping, she'd see other women her age with their husbands, or children, or both, shopping and being together. And here this darling little stranger from America had wanted to go and spend time with her. Kasumi couldn't have felt happier; it allowed her to pretend that she had a husband and child of her own. For a little while at least.

It wasn't a secret that Kasumi wanted these things. But everyone seemed intent on her being married off to Tofu. She liked and respected the man, but that was as far as it went. Kasumi had long ago given up on that childhood fantasy. After all, the man was nearly as old as her father was. She freely admitted that she was more interested in a more mature man, but not that mature.

And to her mind maturity didn't include becoming a babbling idiot that dances with a skeleton.

These thoughts brought Kasumi to Kitty-chan's enigmatic father. He carried himself with authority that he barely conceals, he also seems to always have something nice to say. Mr. Macon also seemed to be aware of almost everything that went on around him. Kasumi was sure that he was helping her and Nabiki collapse the plan that the fathers had cooked up, she couldn't prove it of course.

It was nice to think he was a knight in shining armor come to rescue them all. Then she thought about how he even used a nickname that meant 'knight', Paladin. Kasumi had thought she had known what it meant, but checked to make sure after she had returned from the shopping and bathing Kitty-chan, who seemed to like that marginally better than the 'brocococli'. What she had found in her English dictionary was this. 'Paladin: noun, Kings champion and God's warrior, virtuous knight. Warriors most often found on horseback; see Percheron.'

With that definition in her mind Kasumi had spent her night dreaming of a man like Mr. Macon in bright armor riding across the land to slay the dragons of olde to rescue her. Kasumi blushed at the memories of these dreams. She shouldn't think things like that about Mr. Macon. He is too far above her station, he probably could be married to any of the really beautiful Hollywood women that seemed to hang on him in those pictures she'd seen that he wanted.

There was one thing that Kasumi had that they didn't at the moment. He was staying at HER house, far away from them. So the daydreams she had were there and she fought them. But they were pleasant little dreams that harmed no one.

She privately hoped she would get to wake him for breakfast, just so she could look at him as he slept. Drying herself off, Kasumi quickly dressed, she had to get started on breakfast, uncle would be waking up soon and having his morning spar with Ranma.

Climbing down the stairs, Kasumi stopped for a moment. She was sure she had turned off the light on the porch after everyone had gone to bed, father and uncle never turned it on if they went out and came home late. Her father never woke this early, and she was sure that her sisters were still in bed. Nabiki refused to wake before the sparring began.

Creeping down the stairs further, she saw the person she had hoped to get to wake. 'It seems Mr. Macon is an early riser himself!' Kasumi thought delightedly. That little glimmer of hope she could have him to herself for awhile before the rest of the family was up and about flared up. Not that she really hoped to have him, have him. More to be able to speak with him without the interruptions of siblings and parents and future in-laws.

Entering the dining room area where the porch entry was, Kasumi saw something that was amazing to her. And she had seen quite a bit of amazing things since Ranma had come. Mr. Macon was on the porch, exercising, he had on a skintight pair of spandex athletic shorts, and nothing else. That it was cold out Kasumi knew, and yet here this man was not even noticing it. His bare toes were pointed to the ceiling, and he was standing on one hand, doing what looked to be push-ups.

Kasumi watched as the muscles played in his back and arm, as she watched he slowly, with great ease changed to his other arm and continued the exercise. She was captivated. His muscles were very clearly defined and were etched into his body as if he were made of marble; the lines deep in shadow, the muscles catching the dim light from the fixture. The play of his muscles was smooth and effortless to Kasumi's eyes.

It took a minute for Kasumi to realize she'd stopped breathing. Tearing her eyes from the man, she quietly and softly gasped, "Oh my!"

"Good morning Miss Kasumi! It's very early yet, did I wake you?" Jerrod asked loudly enough to be heard through the closed glass door. He didn't want to be a problem with his nocturnal habits. He'd never needed more than a few hours sleep and had to find things to occupy his time. He said this while he kept his full weight on one hand while he rotated to a sitting position.

"No, Mr. Mac-c-on. I always get up early, to prepare breakfast and watch the sunrise." Kasumi admitted, her voice almost catching in her throat at the display of control. Although the last was something she scarcely noticed in the mornings, as she was busy trying to ignore the fact her life was going nowhere.

"Oh, in that case, I don't feel guilty Miss Kasumi. I didn't know your routine and wanted to be out of the way for my exercises." Jerrod explained, stepping through the door with an easy grace, and shutting it behind himself.

"Please, it's nothing. As quietly as you were exercising I would never have known you were here if it weren't for the light." Kasumi said, glad that the man was looking toward the yard as he toweled off his sweat. His nearness to her allowed his scent to reach her nose. It wasn't offensive, or bad to her. It was almost intoxicating in a way, the scent reminded her of sunlight and sand, and sage. 'It must be his cologne. She thought with some more ideas of a less innocent nature popping into her head. 'Stop it Kasumi!'

Finally looking over his shoulder to her, his eyes caught and held hers, a glimmer of the imp about them. He spoke, "Well, give me a bit to clean up some and I'll come help with the breakfast!"

'Oh that voice, I could listen to it forever.' Thought Kasumi. "Oh, no. That wouldn't be right, you're a guest. It isn't proper for a guest to help with the meals." She said, hoping he would insist, and hoping he wouldn't.

Giving her a small grin, he said. "Miss Kasumi, I wouldn't feel right not helping with the breakfast. Besides, we're both up now and a chore divided is a chore finished in half the time."

He said this with a happy air and went to the furo, leaving her to look after him with a little wonder in her mind.

Shaking herself, Kasumi went to the kitchen and began organizing the morning meal, pulling ingredients from their various locations. She had just started the miso when Mr. Macon appeared in the kitchen with a small bag in his hand, which he sat down on the counter and pulled out the coffee maker. Kasumi watched as he went about making a pot of coffee as if it were the most novel thing in the world. Not that she'd never seen anyone make a pot of coffee before, or even that Ranma does it now and then to be helpful. Ranma does help in the kitchen now and then, when he believes his father won't find out about it.

But to see this man, doing something so domestic as this did something to Kasumi. For some reason that she couldn't fathom, this felt right. Blinking rapidly to clear her thoughts she asked. "What kind of coffee is that Mr. Macon? It seems to be very dark, and rich."

"This? It's just rak'ta'jenoh." He replied as if it was the most common thing around. He held the bag up for her to smell the contents.

To Kasumi, it smelled like roasted almonds with carob and basil, with a pinch of vanilla. 'It must be one of those personal coffee blends they've been advertising for the gourmet shops.' She assumed.

Paladin smiled and turned on the maker and asked, "Now, what do you need done while you do that?" pointing to the stove. Not waiting for an answer he went to the island-counter grabbed the shallots and stepped to the sink to wash them. This done he quickly demonstrated his familiarity with a kitchen and all things belonging therein and more rapidly than Kasumi has ever done it began to mince them into evenly sized bits.

Placing the shallots into a small bowl he then rinsed the rice before putting an even two cups of water into a sauce pan without measuring and rolled the rice into it, and set it to boil beside the miso. Going to the refrigerator he extracted five oranges and two grapefruit and started to juggle them, as he took them back to the island counter. Continuing to juggle the fruit one handed as he gathered a paring knife and cutting board. He took them all to the sink and rinsed the juice from the shallots from both the knife and cutting board, set them on the counter by the sink and rinsed each fruit while keeping the rest in motion about his head.

The rinsing done and the fruits air-dried he carried everything back to the island counter and placed the cutting board and knife down. He then casually reached and set each fruit on the counter. Asking for and receiving a large platter he began to peel the fruits, beginning with the grapefruit, somehow managing to get all the flesh without any of the pith. He arranged the segments in the middle into a small mound, then managed to shave the zest of several oranges into a pile of thin streamers on the cutting board, he then peeled the oranges, topping off the fruit with the zest in a shower of bright orange.

He didn't know why he felt the need to show off and impress this girl. But it was something fun to do, and the look of awed enjoyment in her eyes was worth it he thought. He also thought that he was definitely in very big trouble. Not the bad kind, just the kind where you get in over your head and wind up doing something sooner or later that could prove embarrassing.

Kasumi was amazed, he had done all that in less then five minutes, while she hadn't even really begun the miso, and the rice hadn't even gotten hot enough to boil yet. If anyone had told Kasumi, even a week before, that she would have been daydreaming about a specific man. Then dreaming of him, and then being in awe of his athletic ability. She might have been willing to go along with the notion.

But, if that person had also said she would be enchanted by his culinary ability in her own kitchen. That would have been the merest fantasy. And yet here she was, gawking like a little girl at this man that seemed to sweep in and do so much with so little effort, even to entertain her with a little juggling. It was all she could do from having her knees collapse under her.

Yes, she was a little overwhelmed by Jerrod Macon.

The most amazing thing about the whole picture was this. Jerrod seemed totally unaware of her emotional state.

Finishing with a flourish on the fruit, Paladin stepped over to stir the miso and then lower the heat on the rice. "Okay, Miss Kasumi. Breakfast appears to be well on the way! We seem to have some time, why not tell me a little about yourself?" He asked. That he was truly interested in her very dull life, Kasumi doubted. But he was so earnest in his request she found herself stammering a little. "There is v-v-very little to tell…" she began.

He held up one hand to forestall any further false starts and said. "Just a moment." As he tasted the miso and added a touch of salt and a pinch of white pepper. Paladin then looked back to her with that wonderful smile and said." I'll tell you what I have already figured out about you. First, you are a first rate cook. In the chef class I might add.

You're widely read. You seem to devote as much time reading books on travel as you do to medicine, pediatrics at that, although you also have a very wide selection of cookbooks. You have a favorite songbird, being the rock sparrow. You adore flowers, but don't have many in the house. Your favorite color is most likely a light coral pink, but you also like lots of yellow."

You don't wear very much makeup, but that would be gilding the lily in any case. You use a lilac soap, with a strawberry scent shampoo. Your favorite fruit is blueberries."

Kasumi stood in almost shock, she wasn't aware that anyone could put together that much information about her without being around her for a longer period that Mr. Macon had been.

Blushing she asked, "M-m-m-mr. Macon, however did you decide all that?" her voice quivering with a little excitement.

He gave her a big smile, the first one she'd ever seen from him. All his other smiles, while white teeth showed, were small and full of humor waiting to break free. This smile was completely different. It showed the true warmth of him, his eyes were bright with his mischief at rattling her this way, and she couldn't be angry about it. "I'm just showing off a little. In my line of work, you have to notice little things about people. You never know what might be useful." He explained.

Expanding on his explanation, he said. "You have books on the shelves by the door. While I was moving about the kitchen, I looked everywhere. The books are titled in English and Japanese, telling me you are at least bilingual. The subject matter is right there to determine.

The songbird is inferred from the representations on the shopping list pad, as well as several of the refrigerator magnets. The flowers are suggested by your apron, it's bordered in daisies and daffodils. Your blouse is coral pink, with more daisies in the trim, yellow is suggested by the skirt.

The recipe cardholder and the fact that there are four large containers in the refrigerator with one of them half gone infer your preference in blueberries. I believe this is your mid-day snack/treat for yourself."

Kasumi was enthralled by the notion that anyone could determine that much about anyone with just the small visual cues, but he wasn't wrong on any of them. Except the birds, she'd just never been able to find any of the little Chinese starlings she'd always loved. "How did you know what soap and shampoo I use?" She asked, thoroughly befuddled.

"Oh that? I smelled it when I passed you on the way to the bath." He said matter of factly. Stirring the soup she had started and never got back to. He pulled the rice from the burner, and shut off the heat, drained the remaining water off and turned the heat on the soup down.

"Now, which of us should wake the others?" He asked, with that impish grin that was so infuriatingly charming.


	9. I need a place to park

**DISCLAIMER: ** Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. (In fact if she were willing, I would have her love child. A neat trick since I am a male kinda guy and not built to bear children.) Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe. Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property, apart from the characters from AMG. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities. There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Percheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series (as well as Ranma ½) mysteriously disappeared during a move 

I would also like to add the following. **NO** the character of Jerrod Randolph Macon, A.K.A. Paladin is in no way related to T.N.G.'s Silver Paladin. That character was little more than a pirate, my character is intended to embody the true spirit of the word paladin.

Also, for the Trek nitpickers out there. I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but. There is no such thing as a society that doesn't use some form of currency. Roddenberry's vision of the future is a wonderful vision, but impractical as far as money is concerned. It is a socialist utopia, and it cannot work. Any historian or economist can tell you that. Even the most primitive cultures on the planet barter with each other for goods and services, and that is the earliest form of currency. Let's face it, even the People's Republics around the world, (Read as oppressive communist governments, where if you speak out against anything, you wind up run over by a tank.) Even they have currencies that the civilian public uses for internal trade. It has been postulated that the Federation has solved the issues of limited resources thereby removing the need for any form of currency. I disagree with this. Not that the resource problem has been addressed, but that currency will be done away with.

In the Federation future, most of the actual trade where currency is used to make a purchase will be of the 'intellectual properties exchange' forum. The reason why currency will always exist is because of the inherent need of humans for an incentive to improve. It wouldn't be worth your time to be a clothing designer or civilian engineer if you weren't given concrete evidence of your value. Payment of some form of currency will be much easier to keep track of fifteen hundred credits than twenty goats and fifteen sheep and three chickens from the buyer in China who really loved the new spaghetti strap, plunging to the ankles neckline evening gown.

Capitalism may not be perfect, but it's better than anything else around is right now.

Most likely the currency used in the world of Trek is closely related to various forms used in much of Sci-Fi, a credit system, there may be no hard currency, but there is a form of monetary exchange.

Internally to this story, there are some glaring examples, (to some) of extreme OOC, as well as outright character revision. As this is intended to be an original telling with some new characters with a minor twist here and there to aid in making the whole thing insensible… inchoate? …to the world of Rumiko's vision. There has been some comment that her characters aren't the way I have them here. And why would Ranma have a crush on Nabiki?

Okay, think about this. You live in a house with three very pretty girls. One of them you can't bring yourself to look at in any way other than as a big sister/mother figure. Then there are the other two, the youngest that you happen to be engaged to is violent, quick tempered, never lets you answer any question be fore she belts you and you are forcing yourself to love her.

And there is the third one, she isn't very nice to you, but you think you know why. She was also the only one that seemed excited when you arrived, and she doesn't hit you, ever.

I'd have a minor crush on her myself if I were Ranma.

Let's face it, Nabs, if she were a real person, would be a major babe.

The timeline for this story is just about there. Meaning there aren't going to be any of the big events that occurred in the manga and anime. The story makes an assumption that events alter somewhat with each restart by the Norn. So Herb and Saffron may exist but won't be part of the story.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect

Chinese

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 8- I need a place to park**

It turned out that Soun and the Saotome's didn't need to be called. The moment that Paladin had asked Kasumi which of them should wake the others there was a loud yell from the room the Saotome's shared. "DAMMIT POPS!"

Paladin had been right when he believed the assault for a match the day before was an everyday occurrence for Ranma. This time his father had thrown him into the pond before coming outside himself. Evidently desiring to impress on his son the virtue's of womanhood. Ranma was completely prepared this morning though. His latest taunts were aimed at his fathers shaming his own son by being a panda. And a not very bright panda either.

Soun was at the table reading the paper when Paladin came out of the kitchen to set the table. He cocked an eyebrow at the commanding figure that was setting his table as if it were an everyday happening for him. Paladin noticed and said. "Good morning Mr. Tendou. There's coffee, tea and rak'ta'jenoh, which would you prefer?"

Soun looked up to Paladin and said. "I've never heard of rak'ta'jenoh, what is it?"

"Think of coffee on steroids, and you'll just about have it Mr. Tendou." Paladin smiled his answer.

"Very well, I'll have a cup of that then Mr. Macon." Soun supplied.

Turning about, Paladin went back to the kitchen and fetched three cups and the pot of rak'ta'jenoh. He then poured Tendou a cup followed by a cup for himself and one for Nabiki. Kasumi had told him that her little sister might like to try it.

It wasn't long before Nabiki had risen to the morning drumbeat of female fists on pandafied flesh. The grunts of pain the vocal accompaniment. She sat at her place and took a sip from her cup and sat still for a moment. There was only one reason she hadn't fallen over from the taste of what was in her cup. The caffeine jolt had seized her unprepared muscles and mind and forced a system lock-up.

"WOW! This is really good! I probably won't be able to get ANY sleep tonight at all though." Nabiki commented and then asked where Kasumi had found the coffee that could almost walk on it's own.

"It's Mr. Macon's rak'ta'jenoh Nabiki." Kasumi told her. "It's very nice of him to share it with us don't you think?"

Kasumi then went up to her room to wake Kitty-chan and Akane; she had felt it would be safest for Jerrod. That way Akane couldn't jump to conclusions about his waking her or, if she stepped out while Jerrod was stepping into Kasumi's room. Jerrod smiled at her references to Akane being able to jump to a conclusion faster than Ranma could eat. Both allusions Jerrod had yet to witness.

The seating arrangements had altered from the previous day, Ranma was back at his normal place, a little closer to the corner, Jerrod beside Genma's place and Kitty either sitting with Kasumi or between her father and Ranma.

When Kasumi managed to get Kitty downstairs, Kitty had decided she wanted to sit with Auntie Kasumi.

The little girl stared outside at the red haired girl and big teddy bear that were fighting in the yard. Kitty didn't know there was another girl living with the Tendou's and she hadn't seen the teddy the day before. Everyone at the table saw her confused look and smiled about it. Kasumi very patiently explained to her that the bear was Ranma's father, and the girl was Ranma.

This didn't seem to help Kitty at all, she couldn't figure out how a boy could be a girl and she didn't see a zipper on the panda. Kasumi was still trying to explain it when Paladin stuck his head out the door and loudly said to the combatants. "Boys! Breakfast is ready." As he and Kasumi went back to the kitchen to bring out the food.

There are only three things that can intrude on the minds of the Saotome martial artists; all of them are meals. With a blink the two had stopped and were at the table before another breath could be had by anyone. Especially Kitty, who sat amazed at the speed of the two, and the girl did kind of look like her friend Ranma.

Kitty did understand what was being said to her about the 'curse' thing, she just couldn't put it together with what she knew and what her father and everyone on the ship had taught her. She knew the 'Q' people could make all kinds of strange things like that happen and she wondered if one of them was around, but she didn't bring it up. Daddy had told her that these people might not be able to handle that she and her daddy were from somewhere else. Magic just doesn't exist, it can't. What daddy had said about thermo-dynamics, conservation of energy and general physics was that magic breaks all the known laws of the universe.

Of course Kitty doesn't even think about the fact that the universe she and her daddy were in was completely different from the one she was borne in. And what had happened to her and daddy when they came here could be considered magical.

Nabiki continued to be impressed by Ranma and Akane, the two of them were still not arguing as she'd ordered. She knew it wouldn't last, but she'd take what she got with the two of them. The fathers were still idiots and hatching plans.

But until they actually made an attempt, Nabiki would refrain from their 'punishment'. Mr. Macon really didn't need to be exposed to Akane's untalented lack of skill in the kitchen. And Nabiki really didn't want Kasumi to have to clean up the mess behind Akane. She may even have to come up with something entirely different for punishment of the two old idiots.

Breakfast ended with the typical speed of the Tendou household, Kasumi handing the bento's to the younger teens as they rushed out the door to try to be on time for school, Nabiki having left a few minutes before. Soun and Genma turned their attention to the shogi board to continue the never ending struggle to see who the best cheater was. The only difference this day was the addition of the Macon pair.

Kitty looked after her new friend as he left for school a little wistfully, but that was okay. She knew he would be back later that afternoon, and then she could play more with him. The funny girl that had stayed in the entry the previous day had actually turned out to be friendlier than Kitty had thought she would be. And Miss Nabiki had been really nice after dinner and let Kitty read some of her comic books.

Miss Nabiki called them manga's and they had really neat pictures in them. Kitty couldn't read kanji yet, but thought she followed the stories pretty easily. She was really careful with them too, she'd never had something like paper in her hands before and it felt funny. Of course these were just the comic books that Miss Nabiki let her look at.

The older girl seemed to be very particular about the ones Kitty could look at. "Kitty-chan, some of these are probably a little too old for you right now. So you can see the ones that I say that you can. Okay?"

"Okay Miss Nabiki." Kitty was happy to follow the directions about it. Her daddy said things like that a lot, so she knew the girl was being protective like a big sister might be.

That was the previous night and Kitty knew she would get bored, she hoped the really nice mommy person Kasumi would do something else like the 'shopping' thing with her today. She really liked the walk and seeing all the really good things to eat that she saw yesterday.

She followed her daddy into the kitchen when he helped Kasumi gather the dishes. Kitty decided it would be fun to watch her daddy and Miss Kasumi this morning. She'd tried to watch during the meals yesterday and breakfast, but there was so much happening that she had a hard time keeping up. The panda-man had been funny the way he ate, and Ranma had taught her another way to eat soup than with a spoon. She couldn't do it, but it was fun to watch Ranma do it.

So Kitty was in the kitchen listening to her daddy and Miss Kasumi.

"Mr. Macon. Do you usually wake up so early in the mornings?" Kasumi asked, her gaze locked on the sink and her task.

"Sometimes I don't get any sleep at all Miss Kasumi." Paladin admitted. 'I am definitely going to wind up in trouble here.' Paladin thought. 'But, it could be worse. I'll just have to try to keep a friendly distance and not let it get much beyond that.'

"Oh, but you should sleep! It isn't good to miss your rest Mr. Macon." Kasumi exclaimed. Kitty was happy that Kasumi was concerned her daddy didn't sleep enough. Sometimes Kitty thought the same thing.

Paladin grinned and said, "I know Miss Kasumi. But, sometimes there are emergencies with my work that I just have to deal with. When the emergencies happen, I can't rest until it is taken care of."

Kasumi finally looked toward him and slowed her hands with the dishes distractedly. "I suppose Mr. Macon. But is any emergency more important than your health?" she asked. "Not that there is anything wrong with your health…." She trailed off.

"Sometimes Miss Kasumi, sometimes. "Jerrod replied.

Kasumi thought it very nice to have someone to talk with during the morning chores. But the way Mr. Macon talked about his work, it seemed he meant something other than being the head of an aeronautics-engineering firm. 'Maybe he test fly's some of the aircraft they design himself.' She thought. When she asked this he smiled and said. "I only wish I had the time to do that kind of thing Miss Kasumi."

Kitty suffered again from the bane of small children everywhere, the excitement of meeting new people and the warm feeling she got when she saw her daddy and Miss Kasumi working at the mundane task of washing dishes, and the waking up earlier than her body said she should. She fell asleep to the sounds of the voices of the two special adults.

Jerrod and Kasumi had finished the dishes even faster than Kasumi thought they would, and far sooner than she would have liked. There was something about the man that made her feel safe and warm, just from his presence. She had actually slept better the night before, even sharing her bed with Kitty-chan, than before the Saotome's had arrived. Just the Knowledge that there was a man under her roof that wouldn't need to be cajoled into defending them if the need arose, made her relaxed.

She didn't think this to put a bad light on Ranma, she knew instinctively that he would protect them with his own life. But with Mr. Macon in the house, she felt that any would be burglars would not stand a chance. For some reason, Mr. Macon made her feel warm and secure and protected. Kasumi decided that she liked that feeling.

She turned to ask Mr. Macon what he would like for lunch later and he just grinned and said. "I may not be here for lunch Miss Kasumi. I will try very hard to be though. I am sure that anything you prepare will be delicious!"

"Were you going to be going somewhere today Mr. Macon? I can suggest a few good bookstores if you are going to do some shopping." Kasumi offered. She really wanted to ask if she could go along. But decided it might be better not to impose on him. He was a busy man and probably still had much to do for his business even if he was on a vacation.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I will probably stop and browse at a few shops though. I just have to check on a few things with the home office and run an errand or two." Paladin explained.

Kasumi wasn't very surprised at that. She had thought so in the first place, but it would have been nice to get to spend more time with him and get to know him better. 'Don't be silly Kasumi! What could he possibly see in you anyway? You're just an unmarried housewife, a man like this needs someone that is regal and like royalty.'

"All right, but let me give you a few shop names anyway. If you decide to buy anything, they have very good prices!" Kasumi said in her best helpful manner. To her, saving a little money wherever possible was second nature.

"Thank you Miss Kasumi. I think I will do just that." Paladin said after she gave him the short list she quickly wrote down for him. ' I hope he didn't notice me shaking when I gave that list to him.'

Leaving the Dojo for a quick walk to the corner and checking that no one could see or hear, Paladin pulled out his 'cell-phone' and tapped a key on it. Holding the phone to his ear he said 'Paladin to Percheron."

"Bridge, good morning sir." Lt. Kelly replied.

"Put Jane on for me Mike." Paladin said.

"Kirque, go ahead sir." Jane said, Professional as always.

"Jane, it's going to be a fairly long and convoluted mess I have to work out here. You might want to do a few standard patrols in the sector and come back about once a month. But don't leave orbit until you can beam a portable subspace transmitter to my quarters here." He told her.

Jane, the annoyance hardly noticeable in her voice, asked. "Are you going to need any back-up down there Jerrod?"

He thought a moment and then said, "No. I can handle it. The kid that is my project seems to be very skilled and there are a few others that are almost as skilled as he is. There shouldn't be any real problems anyway."

"If you're sure sir?" Jane asked.

"I'm sure Jane. By the way, you should take a short shore leave yourself, you sound a little tense."

"Next time we get back into orbit, I will sir." Jane replied.

Paladin then gave her a list of items to send down when she sent the transmitter. A small chemical analysis field kit and a complete selection of antidotes and anti-biotics among the additions to his equipment. The information that there were people that liked to drug Ranma would have to be guarded against.

'Chinese Amazons' Paladin thought. 'Now there's something that is ridiculous just on the first impression. Although they are probably a pretty serious problem.'

He then gave a summarized report on what he had learned and asked to have a team do some research on the place called Jusenkyo in China. He also cautioned them to wear biohazard gear if they went to retrieve samples of the water, and not to take chances. He really didn't want to find out that any of his crew had been 'cursed' to change into God knew what.

He finished with Jane and turned his attention to the buildings surrounding the Tendou home and Dojo. The damage looked to be recurring, with evidence of repairs having been done in the past. The owners had evidently given up and put the houses up for sale. Thinking it time to put a plan in motion that might make things easier later, Paladin placed some calls around to the numbers he had on a laminated card in his pocket. The first one was to the American office where most of his senior Norn supplied employees worked.

The idea was simple, they would set up a few dozen paper companies each one established solely to distance Macon AeroSpace from what he was about to do. Then in the name of these companies that were set up, he would have the properties purchased. He was assured that the properties would be his by the beginning of the following week. He ordered that the buildings on site be demolished and removed as soon as possible after the purchase was completed.

With that done, he went to the local park and sat on a bench while he continued making calls. These calls were to find a reputable architect. He had an idea and wanted to have it ready for when the time came. Jerrod hoped it wouldn't be needed, but with preparation being his watchword, he set about having needs addressed ahead of time.

Jerrod found the architect he would use in fairly short order and asked if they could meet that day, within the hour. The architect agreed and he was off to the office of his new contract employee.

The need for an architect was simple, judging from the damage to the neighboring buildings, Paladin had surmised that there had been some violent fights between Ranma and some other person. The types of damage were not associated with the temblors from quakes. It was the result of very focused physical blows usually one found to be done by things like wrecking balls and large rocks. It was no wonder the owners had left.

He also wanted to have someplace to park his run-about when he was better established. He hoped he wouldn't need it, but having a nice underground hangar for it would be very handy. He had thoughts of some very useful practical jokes to pull on some unsuspecting inhabitants of the town of Nerima. He made a mental note to call the ship again later and put wildlife studies transporter tracer tags on his list of equipment.


	10. I NEED YOU!

**DISCLAIMER: **Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. (In fact if she were willing, I would have her love child. A neat trick since I am a male kinda guy and not built to bear children.) Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe. Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property, apart from the characters from AMG. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities. There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Percheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series (as well as Ranma ½) mysteriously disappeared during a move

I would also like to add the following. **NO** the character of Jerrod Randolph Macon, A.K.A. Paladin is in no way related to T.N.G.'s Silver Paladin. That character was little more than a pirate, my character is intended to embody the true spirit of the word paladin.

Also, for the Trek nitpickers out there. I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but. There is no such thing as a society that doesn't use some form of currency. Roddenberry's vision of the future is a wonderful vision, but impractical as far as money is concerned. It is a socialist utopia, and it cannot work. Any historian or economist can tell you that. Even the most primitive cultures on the planet barter with each other for goods and services, and that is the earliest form of currency. Let's face it, even the People's Republics around the world, (Read as oppressive communist governments, where if you speak out against anything, you wind up run over by a tank.) Even they have currencies that the civilian public uses for internal trade. It has been postulated that the Federation has solved the issues of limited resources thereby removing the need for any form of currency. I disagree with this. Not that the resource problem has been addressed, but that currency will be done away with.

In the Federation future, most of the actual trade where currency is used to make a purchase will be of the 'intellectual properties exchange' forum. The reason why currency will always exist is because of the inherent need of humans for an incentive to improve. It wouldn't be worth your time to be a clothing designer or civilian engineer if you weren't given concrete evidence of your value. Payment of some form of currency will be much easier to keep track of fifteen hundred credits than twenty goats and fifteen sheep and three chickens from the buyer in China who really loved the new spaghetti strap, plunging to the ankles neckline evening gown.

Capitalism may not be perfect, but it's better than anything else around is right now.

Most likely the currency used in the world of Trek is closely related to various forms used in much of Sci-Fi, a credit system, there may be no hard currency, but there is a form of monetary exchange.

Internally to this story, there are some glaring examples, (to some) of extreme OOC, as well as outright character revision. As this is intended to be an original telling with some new characters with a minor twist here and there to aid in making the whole thing insensible… inchoate? …to the world of Rumiko's vision. There has been some comment that her characters aren't the way I have them here. And why would Ranma have a crush on Nabiki?

Okay, think about this. You live in a house with three very pretty girls. One of them you can't bring yourself to look at in any way other than as a big sister/mother figure. Then there are the other two, the youngest that you happen to be engaged to is violent, quick tempered, never lets you answer any question be fore she belts you and you are forcing yourself to love her.

And there is the third one, she isn't very nice to you, but you think you know why. She was also the only one that seemed excited when you arrived, and she doesn't hit you, ever.

I'd have a minor crush on her myself if I were Ranma.

Let's face it, Nabs, if she were a real person, would be a major babe.

The timeline for this story is just about there. Meaning there aren't going to be any of the big events that occurred in the manga and anime. The story makes an assumption that events alter somewhat with each restart by the Norn. So Herb and Saffron may exist but won't be part of the story.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect

Chinese

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 9 – I NEED YOU!**

It took a few days for Nabiki to manage to get to talk to Paladin about the agreement he had handed to her his first day at the Dojo. She'd finally managed to get him alone and in her room. The only place where business could be discussed in private. She'd found some motion detectors she had purchased inexpensively and placed them near her door so that a silent alert would warn her when people were lurking outside her door. Once she had him inside she was having a hard time breathing, without consciously making herself.

Nabiki had Paladin take her seat at the desk while she sat on the end of her bed. The stray thoughts of naughtiness making her feel awkward and inexperienced. And it showed. 'Kami, he's so good looking! And I have him in MY ROOM!' A few months ago I would have been using this kind of situation to my advantage with Ranma. This guy I can't even get my mind straight and stay on business. Better start talking or he might think I'm just a kid that doesn't know what she's doing' Nabiki thought

"Mr. Macon, I really am glad you want to talk about the agreement you gave me copies of. I was just wondering 'Why?'" She asked.

Paladin with a very small smile playing around his lips asked "Why what, Miss Nabiki?"

"Why so much on the monthly payment Mr. Macon! I mean, you could be staying at the Tokyo Hyatt in the Imperial suite for that much and have around the clock servants." Nabiki explained with some confusion as to why he would choose to stay at a small Dojo owned by a man who hadn't taught in years.

"Oh, that! I was thinking it might have been about giving up the bathroom use to Ranma earlier. Tell me, does water just DO that when he's around?" Paladin asked, referring to the incident where Ranma had just walked past the koi pond and a random splash from the opposite side managed to get the boy wet. Ranma just sighed and trudged into the house.

Kitty had felt bad for him, because he hadn't done anything to have it happen.

Paladin left the obvious humor of the moment alone, knowing Ranma wasn't happy about the curse. He hadn't heard anything on the research he'd ordered yet.

"Yes, Mr. Macon, that.. So why?" Nabiki tried to get an answer from him again.

"Why moose-boots? Because they are very comfortable would you like a pair?" Paladin smiled. Referencing the odd house slippers he wore. He was playing with her to see how long it took for her to get frustrated. And the moose-boots really were comfy.

Nabiki sighed, keeping her composure. 'Surely the guy isn't this dense, not with the number of degrees he has. He's got to be up to something here.' "Ah, nooo Mr. Macon, not the moose-boots. The amount of money you are willing to pay for staying here. Why so much? I have to admit I can usually tell something about people and how they behave by just observing them for awhile. But you are hard to read, it seems you like to tease a great deal."

"Are you sure you don't want a pair? I can have them here for you in a couple of days." Paladin said, with a mock look of sadness about having a really comfy pair of slippers turned down. He intended to push her buttons for a bit longer, but Nabiki had caught on to what he was up to very quickly. 'Okay, time to really confuse her.'

"I can tell a lot about people too Miss Nabiki, just from observation." He began, Paladin had surveyed the room and everything it contained when he had first stepped in.

Nabiki, with a hint of mischief in her eyes said, "Really?" as she thought. 'Kasumi told me what he did in the kitchen that first morning. I wonder what he'll tell me about me!' She had a feeling he'd not be correct about any of his observations, but she'd be impressed to hear the impression she gave.

'How detailed should I make this for the girl? She obviously has a very keen mind and would be insulted if I give too accurate a description. But she might be annoyed if I don't get very much dead on. I'll just keep it to the generalities and not give any names when I get there. I don't think she'd be happy to know that her glances at a certain boy are a bit longing and lustful. More lustful than the looks she gives me. Best not to mention THAT at all.'

"Well, lets see here. Alright Miss Nabiki: First the obvious, you are a very attractive girl although you don't like to let it show outside of intimidating some boys. You have a very good taste in clothing, though most of what is in the closet is not yours. Most of what you have either a little too big for you or a little too small, but you are accomplished at mixing and matching for a very nice and professional look.

You have a fondness for plush toys, particularly bears. The largest is a proud possession and is in a place of honor. Your favorite color is rich brown, such as mahogany or walnut. You are very organized and particular about how things are arranged, you aren't obsessive about it though.

You're addicted to chocolate, and would like to be able to eat it more often, but are afraid it would go to your hips. Your desk is neat and well supplied with the tools of any good accountant. The computer though dated, is serviceable. There is the evidence of several ventures that are of a decent income potential but limited in scope.

Your perfume is a floral scent with some hint of ginger to it; the bath soap you prefer is rose scented and the shampoo is spiced with herbs.

And there is a boy you are interested in but don't want to let it be known because of possible problems with the family.

The whole time Paladin spoke Nabiki's eyes got wider and wider. She hadn't expected all that, she'd been expecting the normal flattering statements guys make when they are trying to impress a girl. But he was dead accurate on everything. Right down to being interested in a boy that might cause problems if it came out.

"Mr. Macon. How did you get all that? Nabiki asked a little frightened of the observant nature of the man in her room. 'I hope he hasn't picked up that I'm interested in him too!'

"Well, it's just something I do Miss Nabiki. Putting the information I see into a package of reasonable explanation. It's really only a parlor trick." Paladin demurred. He could tell she had been made a little uncomfortable with a couple of his revelations in his observation.

"Really, Mr. Macon, it was amazing! Could you explain how you arrived at those determinations? And please, don't tell anyone about what you figured out! I have a reputation that would be hard to maintain with people knowing about my plush toys and clothing options." Nabiki urged.

Paladin just looked at her for a moment and appeared to be deciding whether he should or not. He was actually deciding on whether he should take a chance with her and hire her as an assistant. He could use the help of someone that knew everything concerning Ranma. He wouldn't pry into the boy's privacy though, saving it for when Ranma chose to tell him about his problems.

But having an accomplice would be handy when he started to actually work on the problems. He'll decide it later. But for now, there was mischief to perform. "It's very simple Miss Nabiki. Your attractiveness is evident for any to see. The clothing is visible in the closet, which you left open today. Most of the apparel is of a business-like cut. Even though some are of the more feminine and 'show off the legs' variety. You like to project the 'power broker' in your look with the choices you have made.

The plush toys are shown by the several you have around the room. You favorite one is a large lion given as a gift some time ago, it's placed at the head of your bed. Most girls when they have a favorite stuffed toy, that is where they put it. The others wind up on shelves that are visible but not near the place of honor.

Your favorite color is shown in the number of articles of clothing of that shade. The desk and chair you have share it. While not made of the materials discussed, they are less expensive replicas.

Chocolate addiction was easy as you have a small smear in the corner of your mouth and a freshly thrown away wrapper of a bar in the trash. Concerning the fear it would go to your hips, that's common to any girl who loves chocolate.

That you are well organized that is shown in how you keep your room, it also indicates your preference for the arrangement. But some of it does have a slightly haphazard look as to the placement. Meaning you either don't care much for the item, or aren't particular about where it winds up, as long as it stays in your possession.

Your desk is glaring about you, the organization continues to the shelving that borders it. There are several ledgers, some of which I would be upset to find my daughter with. Titles like 'Betting Pool' aren't the best things to have lying around. But the income potential is decent. The calculator and abacus show, along with the ledger skill at finances

You have several diaries, which indicates them being filled with all kinds of thoughts and regrets. Like most girls you want this kept private and I won't pry. These diaries show a possible liking for someone that might give you problems with the family."

He didn't bring up the surreptitious looks he'd noticed that she gave to Ranma when the boy wasn't looking. The quiet sighs she let out when she did this he had noticed as well. Paladin decided to not let her know he knew about her crush on Ranma. Unless it became necessary to do so, he'd hold his tongue.

Nabiki could only blink at his accuracy, and thought it good he didn't know the whole reason behind her being what she was. She was also glad that the diaries were up there. It would have been very embarrassing to have a person that she'd just met notice that she'd been dealing with Ranma a little differently lately. "I'm glad Ranma isn't as quick on the uptake as Mr. Macon is. I'd be in real trouble then! That's the last thing I need, Ranma knowing about it!' Nabiki felt that with time she'd be able to get over this little problem of having feelings for Ranma sooner or later.

Until then, she'd enjoy the warm feelings she had when she thought of him and when she imagined how it would feel in his arms. She'd had that experience once, and the sensations stayed with her even today. All that strength and power that could be so gentle amazed her. And here in her room was another one just like him, only much more mature, but with an impishly fun sense of humor that was irritatingly wonderful. 'Too bad Kasumi has her eyes on him.' Nabiki thought. 'But I do want to know when I get a prince like Ranma or Mr. Macon.'

The rest of their talk that Sunday had been more business oriented. Paladin explained his reasoning for such a large amount for his room and board. This was simple he'd explained, Nabiki and her family were allowing a total stranger and his daughter into their home and sharing their meals with them. The length f the stay being unknown even by Paladin made it a matter of honor to him to make sure the people who were kind enough to allow them to remain to be well compensated for it.

And the fact that he liked them made it even easier to make the gift.

At the admission that he liked them all, put Nabiki back on her heels. She'd thought he was just another of those really good looking vacuous Americans with too much money, even after speaking with him on the phone the first time. And then his behavior, while pleasant, hadn't been of the serious businessman she'd like to have actually met.

And the way he seemed to get along with Ranma and Kasumi and Nabiki almost immediately was shocking too. Well, not so much with Kasumi, but with Ranma and Nabiki. Ranma had a way of making nearly every girl who met him fall for him, and nearly every guy want to kill him. Most of what was left didn't seem to care one way or another. But Paladin treated Ranma like an equal, and joked with him in ways that were clear to be just friendly and brotherly teasing. The kind an older brother would do to a favorite younger brother.

Then Nabiki Realized that Paladin even teased her and Akane that way, in a brotherly manner. Nothing rude or crude, but just gentle brotherly teasing.

Nabiki was sure that Akane would misinterpret it though.

He did treat Kasumi in a far different way, even though he didn't seem to notice how it affected the older Tendou girl. Nabiki had noticed it from the start. Very warm smiles that went all the way to his eyes. Very soft words when they spoke, even when he was making a joke to entertain her sister, Nabiki had seen it.

Nabiki felt it very likely that Mr. Macon might very well become her brother-in-law if he weren't careful. She wouldn't complain about that at all, even if he were poor! Kasumi needed to be happy too.

The following Monday Paladin had wanted to accompany the teens to school one morning with an eye to learning more about the neighborhood, along with taking the time to get to know the teens better. He was amused that Ranma couldn't walk on the ground with the rest of them, walking instead along the narrow fence top. This didn't bother Paladin, as he had similar training he did himself. He was equally amused by the vexation of Akane Tendo and her nearly two-mile rant about conceited arrogant BOYS that can't walk on the ground like normal people.

"Ranma! Aren't you embarrassed to be up there showing off in front of Mr. Macon?" she demanded.

Ranma looked down from his vantage from atop the fence as he continued to walk along and said. "Paladin don't look bugged by it Akane. He can prolly do it too, but just don' wanna make you feel bad." This was a very accurate assumption on the part of Ranma. To the pig-tailed youth, Paladin looked to be as skilled and well trained as himself. What Ranma didn't know is that Paladin, as light on his feet as he is, was close to fifty kilo's heavier than the fence would support.

Ranma had the advantage of controlling his mass in a better way than Paladin did.

They had made it to the point where Furinkan was in sight from where they were and from above and behind there came the warning signal. Most people wouldn't consider this a terrible knell of doom. But they aren't the target of the oncoming 'bicycle'o'death' ridden by the 'Ramen Delivery Girl from Hell'.

Paladin was amazed that the girl could get such distance in a bike jumped from a building nearly one hundred feet behind them, but she did. Ranma had only enough time to utter one short phrase. "Oh, crap!" before he was under the wheels of the bicycle and entangled with the purple haired girl that was riding it. Jerrod, being concerned for the welfare of his young friend, went to the rescue, pulling the girl up and finding that she had somehow attached herself to Ranma on a nearly molecular level.

For those outsiders that don't know about Amazon Glomping Techniques, this is a glomp that is almost a final attack. All Paladin could see was that Ranma was having a hard time breathing and couldn't move. That the boy was in pain too could be seen as well. The bicycle was trapped between Ranma and the big busted Chinese girl, with one of the pedals grinding into a very unpleasant location on his body.

Akane was getting angry at the sight of her fiancé once again flagrantly enjoying being hugged by his floozy, and was preparing the 'Mallet'o'Doom'. Paladin was having difficulty separating the girl from Ranma. The girl was happily chattering. "Airen, take Shampoo to date this morning, yes?"

Ranma, as usual just said "No, Shampoo! I don't wanna take ya onna date!" Of course that is what he would have exclaimed if he'd been able to breathe. Now you see the perfidiousness of the full body melding glomping strike. The recipient can't breathe to say anything in negation. Akane had walked up and was about to strike with her mallet when Paladin, giving up on removing 'Shampoo' from her death glomp on Ranma by normal means grasped her neck and shoulder in the appropriate location and applied the pressure required to cause her to pass into insensibility.

The actual name of the grip is known as the v'Shan taL shivak, but most humans don't speak Vulcan and call it the Vulcan neck pinch. Shampoo collapsed in a heap, her bike clattering to the ground along with the recent target of her glomp. Akane missed her mallet swing and struck the nearby wall with an explosive impact sending a spray of shards in the direction away from the strike. If the rock that had been pulverized could speak it would have been answering the question of whether or not inanimate objects can feel fear.

(That answer is most assuredly yes, especially in the environs of Nerima, where every other person is either an over powered martial artist, or a mallet wielding maniac. Stone has a sense of self preservation too you know.)

Missing her target with the mallet seemed to anger Akane even more. 'How dare he avoid his punishment!' she was thinking as she wound up and sent him flying in a very nice arc that was fortunately in the direction of the school. "RANMA! YOU JERK!" The angle of his flight was just a little low however as he impacted the wall that surrounded the school grounds. If Akane had a bit more control she could have gotten a Nerima hole in one with that shot.

She missed the gate by fifteen feet.

Paladin looked to Nabiki and asked. "Is this normal around here?" He was concerned for the safety of Ranma. Shampoo coming out of nowhere and Akane over reacting to the scene rattled him. He'd never seen anyone get struck as hard as Ranma and appear to be able to get up and still walk. Yet there he was, getting up from the rubble of the school wall he'd encountered with a speed just under eighty-kilometer's an hour.

Nabiki, for her part just looked to him with slight sadness in her eyes about the whole mess. Thinking 'Mr. Macon will probably leave now for certain. There go the plans for college again.' In her best aloof tone she said. "No. I'm not usually around when this happens. But it is a usual occurrence for Ranma to get glomped and then belted by Akane because 'He's enjoying it too much!' as my little sister has put it in the past."

"He is enjoying it! Can't you see how he wiggles around when he's hanging on Shampoo like that?" Akane excitedly tried to clear her own actions by putting the blame on Ranma. This is also normal.

Paladin looked from Nabiki to Akane, shook his head and asked. "Is there somewhere we can take her to sleep this off? It may not be safe to just leave her here.

Akane, ever helpful when it suits her said. "Sure! We can take her to Dr. Tofu's! She used to be his assistant until her great-grandmother came to Japan. Now she works at the Nekohanten as a waitress and delivery girl. I just wish she'd stay away from me and Ranma."

Paladin followed the two girls to the clinic carrying Shampoo over his shoulder and her bike in the grip of his free hand. The sight being ignored by most of the other denizens of the area as things like it are seen quite often. The few that did take note were not certain what to think, because they hadn't seen anything quite like it before themselves. And the ones who had ignored it hadn't either.

Well they had, but usually it was the girl Shampoo doing the carrying and an unconscious Ranma or Mousse being carried. Most often Mousse. Or Ranma doing the carrying of Ryoga, Mousse or Shampoo. This usually happened later in the day as well, not before the students had made it to the school to begin their day of drudgery at the hands of inept teachers and insane school principals.

The trip to the clinic was without further incident, Ranma would be on time to school because of the angry malleting the rest of the way to the school, he had been allowed to by-pass the bucket lady, so didn't need to go to Tofu's himself. Paladin was pleasantly surprised to meet someone approaching normal in the town of Nerima, even if his name was derived from a food product made from gelatinized bean curd.

Their exchange was brief, because the girls wanted to get to school before the bell and Paladin just wanted to make sure that Shampoo would be safe until she woke up. He promised to come back for tea later and meet Tofu's wife and talk about their mutual friend Ranma. Tofu had made an assumption about Paladin being in the company of the Tendou girls and was not disappointed when it was confirmed.

He'd noticed a marked change in the Tendou girls and Ranma and now placed the reason on the presence of the man that was with the girls today.

Leaving, Paladin accompanied the girls the rest of the way to the school where Ranma was waiting for them patiently. They still had five minutes before the bell and wanted to arrive at the same time as his fiancée. Paladin was treated to one of the most bizarre things he'd ever seen in his life. And being a former citizen of the Federation did say a lot about strange things to be witnessed.

But never had he seen someone who was so full of self importance and terrible poetry with a clothes sense that would have been more at home with a Ferengi trying to dress to impress. Than on the kid that stood in the school yard awaiting the arrival of the fair Akane Tendou and the Vile Sorcerer Saotome.

At Nabiki's urging Paladin just stood and watched what was to happen.

"So, varlet! Thou hast decided to risk my wrath and come-hither this day? Know Ye not that thine end is at hand?" Thus spake Kuno Tatewaki, The Blue Thunder of Furinkan high.

"Whatever Kuno. C'mon, I ain't got all day. Schools about to start and I'd like ta be on time for once!" Ranma replied.

"Not this day wilt thee pass mine great prowess. Vengeance is slow but sure, but by the hand of the gods own chosen warrior you shall be defeated sorcerer!" Kuno proclaimed as he lunged forward with blinding speed.

Most of the eyes that watched the fight only saw that Kuno lunged and Ranma dodged and then Kuno went flying. Most of the eyes didn't belong to Paladin however. What he saw was appallingly humorous, in the time that Kuno had lunged and Ranma dodged. Ranma had reached behind Kuno gave him a wedgie and stomped on his bare toes. Then Ranma used an indelible marker he'd had in his hand to write 'I peek in the boy's shower' on Kuno's face.

Ranma then drew back and kicked Kuno in the same face sending the boy flying back into the school wall with force enough to render him unconscious.

Paladin noticed several of the younger girls in the yard were rushing here and there collecting money, or paying money out. He saw that Nabiki was fighting an urge to leave hurriedly when her face relaxed. 'I wonder what that was about?' He thought as he left the teens to their day with a farewell and went to make an office call to his new employee the architect.

He had a thought that the patches on the walls and ceiling at the Tendou home were of a common recurrence of the eruption of Volcano Akane. He'd noticed the signs of barely controlled anger for the few days he'd been a part of the home and couldn't place what could be causing it. He now had a good idea of what it was. Jealousy, The girl can't stand for Ranma to get attention from any of the other girls and when he does she places the blame of it on him. Paladin was sure the girl could see that Ranma didn't like the attention given him by Shampoo earlier. But for some reason Akane had the need to blame it on someone who wasn't at fault.

Paladin also wondered why she didn't give Ranma some of that kind of attention herself. 'It's almost like she doesn't want him herself but will be damned if anyone else has him.' He noted. 'That's a problem there. I wonder how many of these people actually look on Ranma as a possession other than a person that needs affection. No wonder he seems so lonely! I wouldn't be surprised if Kitty is the first friend he's ever had that doesn't want anything more than to play and chase. I'm probably the first one that doesn't want anything from him at all.'

Paladin had noticed how wary Ranma was around Nabiki, and how he tried not to say anything that would tick Akane off. The kid probably never learned how to relate to people on that training journey they mentioned. 'Ten years on the road would have an effect on anyone, especially if they weren't very old to begin with.' This thought brought Paladin to his own childhood.

He'd not had many friends his own age growing up. Most of the people he knew were easily twice his age until he'd entered Academy. And even then, most of his 'friends' were high achievers and Vulcan's. And most of the time, his friends were still a few years older than he was. Of all his friends the closest he had was Bill Conagher.

The oddball always friendly and joking and overeating Chief Engineer of the Percheron. When Bill had found out about Paladins decision to travel to a new universe and why, he was the first of many to volunteer to go along. Volunteering like that had made Jerrod sit back a little. He hadn't been looking for companions in his self-imposed exile, he only wanted man-power to construct the gate system to enable the trip. And in less than a month after he had spoken to Bill about it he had a fully staffed colony of volunteers to come along.

Paladin didn't lie to himself about why they were coming; he'd even made a full out attempt to dissuade them from their course. Bill, a bit older and more understanding than Paladin thought him capable even to this day said when he had tried to change the minds of all the volunteers. "Jerrod, shut-up about it! Le and I are coming along with you because we want to, we really have nothing to leave behind here and most of the others are doing the same. We all are part of your family whether you believe it or not! We're all employed by Macon Industries and know you are feeling that you aren't living up to your potential.

If it takes a trip like this to allow you to become what you are supposed to be. I'm all for it. Besides, if we don't get to come along, you won't get to go."

He finished ruminating on his past when he arrived at the offices of Shinoru Fugi, one of the most over looked architects in Japan, and walked in the door. The secretarial staff with friendly smiles and not a few hopeful looks greeted him. 'I wonder why I get that everywhere I go?'

"Mr. Macon! It's a pleasure to see you again so soon. I haven't completed the requested designs yet, but rest assured, they will be ready when you are." Fugi said

"Fine Mr. Fugi, just fine. I was wondering if I could have you do something extra for me? I have a slight fear that something might happen soon at the home I am staying at and was wondering about possibly having the entire place remodeled if what I expect happens." Paladin explained his visit.

Fugi looked to him with thoughts of Jamaica for vacation in his mind and asked, "What home is that Mr. Macon?"

"I don't know if you know of the place Mr. Fugi, but it's the Tendou home and Dojo. I understand there have been a number of incidents lately and repairs have been nearly nonstop at the place. What I was wondering was if you'd be able to get the plans for the structure from the city hall and do some upgrades to the design and possibly add some additional rooms, baths and the like. If what I expect doesn't happen I will likely offer to have the work done for them in any case. But I do like to be prepared for eventualities."

"Of course Mr. Macon! I can have those plans before lunch, if you would like to discuss the new layout today." Fugi replied. The fact that Macon controlled an enormous mount of money, and money can get things done that normally takes weeks, made it easy to agree to have the plans soonest.

Paladin took a sip of the tea brought to him by one of the staff and said, "Actually, I have something else I need to do before I talk to you about the layout. It isn't my house, I'll need the input of the owners. More specifically the one that controls the family finances. I may have to do something drastic in that regard though. Tell me Mr. Fugi, what is the general opinion of a nearly eighteen year old girl becoming an Executive Assistant going to be?"

Smiling at the thought of having a seventeen year old girl as his 'executive assistant' Fugi said, "Popular opinion would be varied. Most men in our position would be envious, while women would be upset for one reason or another."

"Oh. In that case I think Nabiki Tendou is going to be surprised at the end of the day." Jerrod said with an impish grin that made several of the girls in the office quiver when they saw it. One of them thinking 'Grins like that should be illegal, tingling where I am shouldn't be from a grin!'

Meanwhile, at Furinkan high School in the midst of listening to her second period English teacher, Nabiki lost the battle against an oncoming sneeze.

'I wonder what brought that on?' she thought as she returned to her schoolbook. She really didn't need to study very hard on the subject at hand, she had learned how useful English would be when she was still in primary school. Buying and selling manga to the various American service men that would sometimes venture into Nerima on shore leave. In exchange for the more esoteric copies of the Japanese artform they would give her American money or chocolate. Of the two, she preferred the chocolate, Nabiki would never admit that aloud though.

That little venture wasn't long lived however, as the American service men returned home and popularity rose there to the point that the publishing houses saw an opportunity to make a pile of cash. So Nabiki had found herself looking for other business opportunities to use the language. There weren't just a few. They were all over Japan she'd found.

Unfortunately these opportunities also would be highly illegal in the light of day. She had kept herself from getting involved too deeply with the people that ran the 'businesses' staying in the edge of just not quite respectable. Nabiki kept her activities to bookmaking and information gathering. Blackmailing of fellow students was the worst she had done to this point and was happy to keep it that way.

And then the Saotome's came and made her scramble to be creative in her ways of getting money for the house. While Nabiki couldn't blame Ranma for the damages directly, he was the magnet that brought the wall wreckers and late night attackers intent on kidnapping either him or Akane to the Dojo. They were the ones responsible for the damages, but he was what drew them.

The past Christmas was hard for Nabiki. She'd had to dip into her college fund to keep the family from sinking below the water line. And then she found that ad.

She couldn't believe her good fortune in that. She couldn't believe it to the point of verifying that the ad had actually been run. Imagine her dismay when she found that her feelings of dread were unfounded. The records at the paper did in fact show that the ad had been placed and then had been cancelled after running for five days. (Yeah, I know, but we are talking about Bell and her sister here, even if they did only have the ad in the one copy of the paper. They'd be monitoring Nabiki and keep it reasonably legitimate.)

So Nabiki still had doubts about the Dojo's boarder and his daughter. But she couldn't quite put a finger on it. 'They seem more than nice enough, and very patient with the rest of the family. Kasumi is all a flutter about the guy! And the way she carries on with Kitty-chan is almost like a mother!' In fact Nabiki couldn't remember a time where her sister seemed happier without the façade of house keeper and dutiful daughter. 'Akane even seems to be in awe of the guy. If the little maniac finally losing it in front of him today cost us the money he's paying us... Well, Akane won't like what happens.'

Akane was in her class with Ranma when she had an urge to sneeze. She wasn't paying very much attention to what the geography teacher was saying. What did she care what the names of the various mountains in Europe were! She had no intention of traveling there and if she did go there, well it would be as an actress on a tour or working on a movie.

With Mr. Macon's help she knew she could get the career she wanted. All she had to do was get him to fall in love with her! She felt it unfair that he wouldn't even look at her the same way he did Kasumi, when he looked at her older sister he had a twinkle in his eyes. He looked at Nabiki with respect, 'As if Nabiki had ever done anything respectable!' Akane thought.

'He just looks at me with an indulgent smile in his eyes, as if he's humoring me. It just isn't fair! He has more respect for Ranma, and that PERVERT doesn't deserve respect!'

Ranma, oblivious to the slow boil of his fiancée, and bored with the topic because he'd been there, was sound asleep and didn't fight the urge to sneeze. Then again he was so used to people thinking about him and talking about him that he seldom sneezed anymore. When he sneezed it was from a real cause or the danger of the people thinking about him was too great to ignore.

Kasumi and Kitty-chan were wandering around the stalls of the market when Kasumi stopped and sneezed lightly. 'Someone must be thinking about me.' She thought and continued with her browsing.

She and Kitty weren't there for groceries, although they would be buying that on the return trip home. Kasumi had decided to do something to make Mr. Macon feel more welcome at her home. He had been so nice to her in helping prepare breakfast since the arrival of himself and Kitty-chan that Kasumi felt the need to do something nice in return.

So today found her and Kitty in the woodworker's section of the market, in the part where she had found the sign boards for the bedrooms at the Dojo. She wanted to find a special one; one that just looking at the shape would tell you who slept in the room without having to be told with words. So she began asking around to the various stall keepers.

Kasumi finally found one of the men that knew what she was talking about when she asked. "Excuse me, sir? I have a new friend that I would like to get something for, and I was wondering if you might have what I am looking for?"

The man at the stall looked at her with his ancient eyes and said. "Dearie, if I don't have it I can make fer ye. And for such a pretty girl and cute little one I'll even do it for half price." This delighted Kitty-chan. The man looked really old and probably had lots of grand kids and kittens all over the place and knew just what to do or say to make them feel good!

"No sir! Please, regular price would be fine, just don't mark it with the amount. I wouldn't want to embarrass my friend." Kasumi said, really not wanting to embarrass herself. Not long before the arrival of the Macon's into her life she would have jumped at the chance to cut a cost on anything. But even then she never looked for a deal on gifts. Those are special and haggling on the price only cheapened the gift in her opinion.

"Alrighty dearie, and what would ye be lookin' for?" The old man asked, happiness on his face at the excited nature of the little one and the sweet disposition of the girl before him.

"Well, sir, it's just a door sign, but I'd like it to be something special! Do you know what an English Knight on horseback looks like?" Kasumi explained her idea to the man.

"Full armor or mail only? Would you like a lance or drawn sword on it? And for the horse ya want it rearing or in full charge?" the old man asked his questions in return to Kasumi who was joyful that the man knew what she wanted.

'Daddy is gonna be surprised!' Kitty thought happily as she held the hand of the girl she'd started thinking of as mommy.

* * *

Across town from where Kitty and Kasumi were. 

eh-ooon…..AAChoooooooooooththth 

Then Paladin though, 'What in the hell brought that on?' , as he tried to catch his breath after the tremendous sneeze.


	11. OH MY! revisited

**DISCLAIMER: **Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. (In fact if she were willing, I would have her love child. A neat trick since I am a male kinda guy and not built to bear children.) Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe. Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property, apart from the characters from AMG. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities. There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Percheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series (as well as Ranma ½) mysteriously disappeared during a move

I would also like to add the following. **NO** the character of Jerrod Randolph Macon, A.K.A. Paladin is in no way related to T.N.G.'s Silver Paladin. That character was little more than a pirate, my character is intended to embody the true spirit of the word paladin.

Also, for the Trek nitpickers out there. I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but. There is no such thing as a society that doesn't use some form of currency. Roddenberry's vision of the future is a wonderful vision, but impractical as far as money is concerned. It is a socialist utopia, and it cannot work. Any historian or economist can tell you that. Even the most primitive cultures on the planet barter with each other for goods and services, and that is the earliest form of currency. Let's face it, even the People's Republics around the world, (Read as oppressive communist governments, where if you speak out against anything, you wind up run over by a tank.) Even they have currencies that the civilian public uses for internal trade. It has been postulated that the Federation has solved the issues of limited resources thereby removing the need for any form of currency. I disagree with this. Not that the resource problem has been addressed, but that currency will be done away with.

In the Federation future, most of the actual trade where currency is used to make a purchase will be of the 'intellectual properties exchange' forum. The reason why currency will always exist is because of the inherent need of humans for an incentive to improve. It wouldn't be worth your time to be a clothing designer or civilian engineer if you weren't given concrete evidence of your value. Payment of some form of currency will be much easier to keep track of fifteen hundred credits than twenty goats and fifteen sheep and three chickens from the buyer in China who really loved the new spaghetti strap, plunging to the ankles neckline evening gown.

Capitalism may not be perfect, but it's better than anything else around is right now.

Most likely the currency used in the world of Trek is closely related to various forms used in much of Sci-Fi, a credit system, there may be no hard currency, but there is a form of monetary exchange.

Internally to this story, there are some glaring examples, (to some) of extreme OOC, as well as outright character revision. As this is intended to be an original telling with some new characters with a minor twist here and there to aid in making the whole thing insensible… inchoate? …to the world of Rumiko's vision. There has been some comment that her characters aren't the way I have them here. And why would Ranma have a crush on Nabiki?

Okay, think about this. You live in a house with three very pretty girls. One of them you can't bring yourself to look at in any way other than as a big sister/mother figure. Then there are the other two, the youngest that you happen to be engaged to is violent, quick tempered, never lets you answer any question be fore she belts you and you are forcing yourself to love her.

And there is the third one, she isn't very nice to you, but you think you know why. She was also the only one that seemed excited when you arrived, and she doesn't hit you, ever.

I'd have a minor crush on her myself if I were Ranma.

Let's face it, Nabs, if she were a real person, would be a major babe.

The timeline for this story is just about there. Meaning there aren't going to be any of the big events that occurred in the manga and anime. The story makes an assumption that events alter somewhat with each restart by the Norn. So Herb and Saffron may exist but won't be part of the story.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect

Chinese

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 10- OH MY! (revisited)**

Across town from where Kitty and Kasumi were.

eh-ooon…..AAChoooooooooooththth

Then Paladin thought, 'What in the hell brought that on?' as he tried to catch his breath after the tremendous sneeze. 'Someone must be thinking about me.'

Jerrod was formulating new plans for the family and Ranma when he had sneezed, and his attention had been drawn to a shop window when he tried to turn where he wouldn't blast anyone with the prodigious exhalation. (Exercising in excess of 2.0 gravities will increase your lung capacity after all.) This shop window displayed several very nice looking and pricey knife sets. Remembering the cutlery that Kasumi had been using since his arrival he decided to be a very nice boarder and get her a new set of blades.

Along with the appropriate sharpening equipment.

And a couple of new cutting boards.

And a butchers block.

And a new and larger, fully stocked spice rack.

Five just released European Quisine recipe books, and a new apron.

And ten pounds of imported beef, with some French noodles. He felt like having Beef Stroganoff later that week.

They were just friendship gifts and he didn't want to go overboard. He had the entire purchase scheduled for delivery to be signed for by Kasumi that afternoon. (Sometime later he wondered why he bought all of it, but then shrugged his shoulders.)

The reason he was going to have it delivered was that he expected to be out until almost dinnertime. He had a few stops to make elsewhere, such as an electronics store to get an updated computer system for his unsuspecting and soon to be Executive Assistant. But before that he needed to go to the bank and obtain the necessary paperwork to have his new assistant approved to have signature authority on his secondary private business account. As well as get a few cards for her, of the plastic variety, authorized expenditures wouldn't always take a check. He also had in mind a stop at the back of an office supply to obtain a few custom documents, such as a Non-disclosure agreement with a non-compete clause, an employment contract and a box of business cards embossed with the Macon AeroSpace logo and imprinted with Nabiki's name.

He had an idea that when he spoke with her about it; she wouldn't just jump at the opportunity. (Nope, she wouldn't. Not in a million years… in a pigs eye.)

He decided to have the electronics store deliver the computer later that week, to coincide with the arrival of the new cards from the bank, and the new book of company checks. 'It should be nice to surprise her with her new job and title. The perks really ought to twist her toes!' Paladin thought to himself as he contemplated how he could explain the computer fairy delivering a new computer to Nabiki.

Nabiki had just sat down in the lunchroom with her former associates, when she sneezed again. 'Dammit! Whoever is thinking about me had better stop it if they know what's good for them!' She thought as she glanced at her secret hope as he sat across the room, and sighed quietly as he inhaled his bento in the same amount of time it would take a normal person to get the lid off the top. 'I wish Ranma would learn some manners when he eats. I can't really blame him though. Genma raising him on the road with the manners of the average wild dog doesn't help any.'

She continued her glance around the room so that her looking at Ranma would be taken as part of a new scheme on her part. She really wanted to stand up some days and just yell it at the top of her voice that she, 'Really, really liked RANMA!' But she knew that it might get her committed into some kind of institution.

What girl in her right mind would want to be engaged to him at the moment anyway? With the three official fiancées and the rival brigade after him all the time, a girl would be taking her life in her hands just being seen with him in public without some really good excuse for the fiancées. And even if one of them, like say, Akane, were to drop out of contention, the other two would still be pretty dangerous. Nabiki didn't think Ukyo would be too bad though.

Ukyo runs around calling herself the 'cute fiancée', and never really gets violent unless Kodachi or Shampoo are there, and even then mostly only with Kodachi. An unarmed, unpracticed in the Art girl wouldn't stand a chance.

Nabiki sighed again softly, 'Well, I do have the time to get back into practice. But, Kami, I hate working out that hard!'

'Wonder how Mr. Macon manages to keep the physique he has? Kasumi told me what she saw that morning. Ranma would be straining with that kind of exercise. Mr. Macon just does it as naturally as Ranma walks on the fence top.' She was still thinking things of this nature and wondering if she should quietly find a way of letting Ranma know how she had begun feeling about him when she was interrupted.

"How much?" came the voice of a girl from behind her.

Turning, Nabiki saw that there were close to a dozen girls standing behind her, all with the same questioning look in their eyes. "How much?" she asked back, "For what?"

The spokes-girl was her own 'associate' Rei. "Well, for starters, everything you know about him and if there are any pictures yet!" the girl exclaimed.

Nabiki, still not quite following her asked. "Of who?"

"C'mon Nabikiiiiiii, that guy that walked to school with you and your sister today. We're not the only girls in school that think he's soooo dreamy, either! We want info; we need photos! Pleeeeeeeaasse?" Rei pleaded. Nabiki could see the same desperate desire in all the girls' eyes that flanked her. And she thought they looked a little hungry too.

'Kami! I can't just do this anymore, especially if it's Mr. Macon!' she thought. 'Kasumi might get a touch upset about it.'

She said, "Girls, I'll tell you what. I'm practicing a new business model on this kind of venture now. I'm going to have to ask the subject in question for permission. If he says no, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to do anything. But I will give it my best shot and let you know tomorrow what he says."

Nabiki didn't know what kind of response she'd get from her asking Paladin if she could tell all she knew of him to the girls and sell photo's of him. But, she did know that she wouldn't if he even hinted at 'No'. It was already a question of whether or not he and Kitty-chan would still be at the Dojo when she got home from school after Akane's hitting Ranma that morning in front of him. Paladin might not like the idea of a bunch of teenaged girls drooling and swooning over photo's of him either.

If these same girls knew that Nabiki had been holding back some of the best pictures of Ranma there might have been a riot. And the way they were looking at the moment, if she flat out said no to their request, she'd have a worse riot on her hands. So she chose the politically expedient thing and made no promise other than she'd try. After Nabiki made this promise the girls left her alone; some looking dejected that she didn't have a stack of photo's to sell already. They'd live without the information if there were pictures, but since neither was forthcoming as yet, they'd wait.

Nabiki found herself wondering if any of these girls would drop it if they knew Mr. Macon had a daughter already. Then she thought that knowing the student body as she did, it wouldn't make a difference at all. You'd think they'd not be interested in Ranma after they found out about his curse. And the boy's athletic coach gets no end of 'secret admirer notes' too. Shaking her head she tried to get back to what she'd been thinking when she'd been interrupted.

'Where was I anyway?' she thought. 'Oh yeah, Ranma and me. Should I or shouldn't I tell him? I know he'd keep it secret if I asked him to. Akane would be sure to blow a gasket and several seals (I know! I know we really need to keep our thoughts to ourselves on that particular phrasing. But, have any of you wondered why Akane has fish breath?)

For the rest of the lunch period Nabiki thought about some of the changes at the Dojo since the Macon's had arrived. On their first day, when Ranma and Genma had the afternoon spar with the customary dunking of both worthies in the koi pond. Nabiki had finished catching her breath again after nearly hyperventilating into another over oxygenated faint and stepped out of her room to go to the kitchen and find a snack before dinner. And ask Mr. Macon if he'd like to discuss the agreement of such a favorable amount in private, when she saw an uncharacteristically jaunty Ranma-chan. Confused as to why she would be so chipper after being soaked in an icy koi pond, Ranma-chan explained what Paladin had said.

Nabiki was impressed that Mr. Macon having no preparation for the curse still managed to accept it and make Ranma feel better in a conversation of less than five minutes length. And he didn't even demand to know what the story was! He had said he'd wait until Ranma was ready to tell him. Which was shocking to Nabiki, she couldn't imagine not wanting to know the whole story immediately when she'd been exposed to the curse. She fully expected Mr. Macon to ask her about it when she made it downstairs. And she was surprised then as well.

He didn't even bring it up! Paladin did ask if Genma would be all right in panda form and soaked in ice water, and seemed unbothered by the answer of 'No, he'll be fine.' But Nabiki was still impressed with his nonchalance over the whole episode, as if people changing into other forms were a perfectly natural and acceptable occurrence. She couldn't see how he could take it with such aplomb. And when she'd asked about that he'd smiled and said something about some people that had been around a long time and it was nothing to worry about.

Shrugging her shoulders again at the memory, Nabiki went on to other topics. Most of which still concerned changes that were slowly taking hold around the Dojo. One of them being that Ranma seemed more at ease with himself than Nabiki could remember, of course this did bring on another change in Akane. Her little sister didn't like things to change too much, and Ranma being more comfortable was too much! Genma wasn't very happy about it either, he'd increased Ranma's sparring matches to three or four surprise attacks a day since the arrival of the Macon's.

Nabiki was considering what to do about his punishment for not adhering to the agreement NOT to spar in the mornings anymore. The idiot panda had broken it the very next morning after the Macon's had arrived. That it didn't seem to bother either of them, she could tell that Ranma was pretty bent about it though. Nabiki really wanted to do something to help Ranma out with his father, and allow him to get more rest than he does.

But Genma wasn't likely to be very cooperative about it.

Nabiki paused in her reflecting when Ranma got up to look out one of the cafeteria windows. 'Kami, he has such a cute butt!' she thought, as she stared out of the corner of her eye.

Across the room from Nabiki, Ranma was staring out the window trying not to think about a girl. 'It don't help none that she's one of the prettiest girls too!' He thought. 'It REALLY don't help that I live with her!'

When Ranma had first arrived at Nerima, this girl had seemed to be the only one that had been excited to meet him. Running to the door and barely beating her father there, only to find a fat panda carrying a red headed girl. He'd always kind of liked her, especially when after Akane had flattened him with the dinner table. 'Yeah, so I opened my mouth with one insult too many! But Akane had no reason to call me a pervert like that!' He continued his thinking about his girl troubles when the bell rang. 'Mebbe I can sort it all out, now I got a guy that'll listen ta me about stuff. Kinda cool that Paladin guy ain't bein' nosy like everybody else always is. An' he's patient too, let's me talk until I get what I'm tryin' ta say out, unlike the tomboy. Really cool that he don't hit on me when I'm a girl either, an' keeps callin' me a guy. Kinda nice to have somebody aroun ' that tries ta unnerstan'.'

Our favorite pig-tailed martial artist continued thinking along these lines as he left for his next class to sleep through.

Nabiki had gotten up at the first tone of the bell ringing and headed to her class, one other thing that troubled her about events lately. She'd noticed this morning that the neighbor buildings to her house all had sold signs up, with another sign from some group called 'Groont Development Corporation'. She decided to look into it later on the next weekend. Nabiki didn't want to let it out that she was worried about this sudden change in the neighborhood.

Later that afternoon, when Nabiki had made it home after school, she found several things that were becoming more of a regular happening. Her family was acting more odd than usual; the fathers were at the shogi board, not unusual. They had confused looks on their faces; this wasn't too unusual either. What was unusual about the behavior was the reason for the confusion of the fathers, and the dazed look that Kasumi had. Kitty-chan had a happier than normal look too, at least more than Nabiki had been exposed to so far.

In fact, Kitty-chan was the only one that could tell her what had happened to bring about the oddly normal actions of her family. It seemed that her sister, Kasumi, had decided to make Mr. Macon feel more at home. And action to do this had resulted in the same sort of purchase that had made Ranma feel more welcome, a sign for his door. Only this sign was different than the animals that had been on the doors of the three girls. This sign wasn't a plain board sign either, this one was of an English knight on horseback, rearing brandishing a sword overhead. Kitty-chan proudly showed the sign to Nabiki and told the rest of the story about the buying of the sign. Kitty-chan then told about the grocery shops that they had stopped at on the way home and a cutlery booth in the market where Kasumi had pointed out a nice set of kitchen cutlery she'd like to have someday.

Nabiki knew exactly what set Kitty-chan was talking about, it wasn't a very expensive set, but it was good quality, and very pretty handles. "…and then when we got home and had putted everything away, a man rang the doorbell!" Kitty-chan burbled excitedly about her shopping trip with Kasumi and what had happened when they had gotten home. "Auntie answered the door, cuz Mr. Tendo and Mr. Teddy were busy playin' their game. An' the man had a paper for Auntie to sign!"

Kasumi hadn't known anything about a delivery that was for that afternoon it turned out. The man at the door had more than just a paper for her to sign, he had several large packages that Kasumi had to sign for! After about five minutes of delighted and giggling story being told by Kitty-chan finally had Nabiki deciding to calm her down and let her read a new manga she'd picked up just for the little one. Just to get a break from the chatter of a six-year-old that seemed more excited about what she thought her daddy had done than anything. She left Kitty-chan happily flipping the pages of the new manga on the lives of magical hamsters and went to find Kasumi.

Kasumi was in her environment, her kingdom. The one place she held complete control over all. Kasumi was in her kitchen; that's where Nabiki found her. Only she didn't find the composed figure of her motherly big sister, she found the confused and dazed Kasumi looking at the articles she had signed for. Nabiki took in the expression of dazed/confused/daydreaming/happiness and asked, "Ssoooo, what happened Kasumi?"

Kasumi visibly shook herself out of the world she'd conjured in her mind of a very happy married life with someone who could cook as well as she, probably fight as well as Ranma and was a wonderful father for their children. When Kasumi came out of the imagined world, she took on the look of a sad acceptance of things that will never be and said. "It was so strange Nabiki, Kitty-chan and I went to the market today, earlier than usual so I could get a new sign made for Mr. Macon's door. After that we did the grocery shopping and came home. Just after we put everything away, Kitty-chan is a very helpful little girl by the way, this delivery came. The man said that a very strong looking gaijin had made all the purchases and that I should sign for the delivery. I didn't know what to think Nabiki! He even had some meat delivered!

When I started to open the packages, I was so happy to find one of the finest knife sets I could ever hope to find, with cutting boards, a new cleaver and a butcher block. And look at this!" Kasumi then showed Nabiki something that Nabiki could only gasp at. Nabiki wasn't much of a cook herself, but did know enough about it to recognize some very expensive spices in the new rack. Some were of the variety that was thousands of yen an ounce. Along with recipe books with which to use the herbs and spices that were so rare. Nabiki didn't know the exact prices of all that her sister showed her, but doing a rapid calculation in her head with some very good rough estimates.

The figure she arrived at was somewhere close to the amount Mr. Macon had sent for his earnest deposit.

"What I don't understand most about it Nabiki. How did Mr. Macon know today was my birthday?" Kasumi asked in a manner that she thought it strange that anyone would even think of her birthday. Nabiki was ashamed to admit to not remembering that it was Kasumi's birthday, the topic never came up, ever.

Most of the time, before the Saotome's had come, Nabiki had been more interested in keeping food on the table and a roof over their heads. Most of the extra cash that was left over went into college funds she'd set up for herself and Akane. What little was left after that went to the 'allowances' that were a small luxury that Akane had grown to expect. Kasumi got one too and usually used hers to add to the groceries, never spending it on herself. Nabiki usually wound up putting her 'allowance' into the general fund for the household too.

So the two of them never thought about their own birthdays very much. They did keep up with their respective birthdays, but neither made much out of them. A birthday was just another day, after all, there is nothing special about them.

Unless it's Akane's birthday.

Daddy never would let Akane's birthday slip by without reminding everyone about it coming for at least a week before it arrived. And then if there were no gifts and a cake for Akane. Well, tearful bullying and whines about how they 'don't love their sister' would drone for hours. They even celebrated Soun's birthday. But never their own. It was enough to make Nabiki cry over it. Not for herself, but for Kasumi. Her sister had given up so much for the family, even more than Nabiki had. She deserved better than no cake or celebration of her day.

'Well,' Nabiki thought, 'tonight, Kasumi gets a birthday dinner and time away from home and the family. We can afford it now. We can afford it pretty damned well in fact!'

She was about to make the announcement to Kasumi when the front door opened and a newly familiar voice sounded out. "I'm back! Earlier than I expected be too." The owner of that voice was just the person Nabiki wanted to see too. She left the kitchen and made it far enough to see the man in question as he let out a startled and muffled 'oomph!' as he was tackled and glomped by Kitty-chan. "Daddy!" the little one exclaimed.

Just like any young child, especially little girls, Kitty-chan was happy to see her daddy when he came home. Lifting the girl to his shoulder he kicked off his streets and put on his 'moose-boots' as he liked to call the silly looking Bullwinkle slippers he wore. Stepping into the house, Jerrod noticed the apprehensive look on his prospective new employee's face. "Something wrong Miss Nabiki?" He asked, not sure of what the look was about.

Nabiki asked him to follow her to his room, so she could talk to him about the day. Kitty wanted down so she could go see Kasumi in the kitchen, so Jerrod let her down and followed Nabiki up the stairs. Once they were there, Nabiki turned to him and asked, "Mr. Macon, did you know today was Kasumi's birthday?"

There was one all encompassing thought that had entered Jerrods mind at that question. That thought was 'Uh-oh. All that kitchen stuff I had sent today. CRAP! I don't know why I did it; it just seemed to be a nice thing to do! I didn't know today was her birthday!' These thoughts he kept from his face and voice when he returned with a question of his own. "Her birthday? No, I didn't know that. Is there a problem Miss Nabiki?"

"Mr. Macon, I really don't know how to ask you to do this, other than to ask. Could you please take Kasumi out tonight for her birthday? I know it's kind of sudden to throw this at you, but we…" she then explained how things had been for the past ten years in a quiet but sincere voice that didn't carry any farther than his ears. Nabiki had expected him to laugh, or to show pity at the plight of the Tendou family. Not the reaction he did give.

Nabiki felt that if the situation had been a person, that person would have been in very deep trouble. She'd seen Ranma get mad like this in the past, and it never boded well for the individual that had caused that anger to rise, this was a cold anger, but as quickly as it darkened Jerrods face, it was gone. He couldn't maintain that kind of anger at a situation that no one had foreseen. Nabiki knew though, that if that look of anger were ever directed at her, she'd want to die. Dying would have to be better than what would happen to her otherwise. It wasn't a fear of death that the look promised it was a fear of severe punishment that might last a very long time.

And it came from a man that seemed to be happy and carefree most of the time. To know he cared about others enough to punish any that might cause pain, even if it's by an act of omission, was something of a comfort to Nabiki. "Please Mr. Macon? Ranma and I will look after Kitty-chan tonight while you and Kasumi go out so she can have some fun for her day. I know it's a lot to ask…." She trailed off.

Inwardly sighing to himself Jerrod couldn't gainsay the request. From what Nabiki had told him, his earlier suspicions of the cost to the two of them had been high, too high to overlook it. 'I am in so much trouble! I'm not here to make sure Kasumi has a birthday dinner, I'm here to be Ranma's friend. And I do like the kid, odd life he's led though. And now this! Dammit, there's no way I can possibly talk my way out of it either. And Kasumi is sweet and kind, gorgeous too. Prettiest eye's I've ever seen.' Nodding his head Jerrod let Nabiki know her sister would be going out tonight.

"Just let me go ask Miss Kasumi first. It might be too much of a shock to be told she's going out and not know about it!" He told Nabiki, who smiled happily that the man who had come into their lives and managed to calm even Ranma down in so short a time would agree to do it.

"Great! I'll get some reservations set up for you Mr. Macon. Kasumi will be so happy, it'll be the first birthday she's had in a long time!" Nabiki excitedly rushed to a phone to make the reservations for her sister's birthday dinner and dance.

Ten minutes later Nabiki thought to herself, 'ooops, I didn't ask if Mr. Macon could dance! He probably does though, the way he moves.'

While Nabiki was making the reservations, Jerrod went back down to the living room. Kitty was busy telling the fathers all about her day in her most excited little voice. It was so contagious that even dour Genma was smiling at her tale of getting the door sign for her daddy, when Kasumi stepped out of the Kitchen with a tea tray. "Mr. Macon, would you like some tea? I didn't hear when you came home, I'm terribly sorry!"

"I must not have been very loud when I announced Miss Kasumi." He said to her, taking the minor fault as his own. "Some tea would be very nice. But since you are already here, why don't you sit down and have some of your wonderful tea while I go and get a cup?" He said this as he put his hands on her shoulders and gently eased her to sit at the table and took the tray from her hands and put it down. Kitty, never one to pass up an opportunity to be close to the mommy person, crawled in her lap and held her down. Kasumi could only blush at the embarrassment of being restrained by a six-year old.

Jerrod returned moments later with an extra cup and sat down across from the older men, that were each having expressions dance across their faces of ignorant confusion. He looked to the two and said, "It has come to my attention that a certain lady of this household hasn't had a birthday celebration in several years. That being the case, it behooves me to invite this lady to a dinner for this evening." Making his intentions clear to the two men he then looked to Kasumi, who was blushing even deeper than before and asked, "Miss Kasumi, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner this evening?"

"…" Kasumi had opened her mouth to answer, and nothing came out. 'Dammit Kasumi! One of the greatest looking guys you've ever met just asked you out, and you can't speak?' she thought to herself over her mute response to Jerrod's question. Her own dismay at her actions prompted another thought 'If you don't say anything, he's liable to just drop it and never ask you out again! He's showing some interest in you. Go for it!'

She tried to speak again, "…"

After a few more false starts at an answer she finally managed to get out a stuttered and mumbled, "Yes I would love to go with you to dinner." As calmly as she could, Kasumi then got up from the table and went to her room to find something to wear. She was so embarrassed by her own reaction to this, her knees were barely keeping her upright, and her breath was rapid in the excitement of Mr. Macon asking her out. She'd almost made it to her room when she heard him from downstairs say to her, "Miss Kasumi? I do ballroom dancing, if that's okay. I was never very good at the contemporary steps."

Nabiki heard Jerrod tell Kasumi that and breathed a sigh of relief, 'Kami! It would not have been good for my reservations to blow up in their faces because he can't dance… OH CRAP! Kasumi doesn't know ballroom!'

Rushing to Kasumi's room, Nabiki arrived to help her pick out something suitable for ballroom dancing. Luckily they had some of their mother's gowns still, and though they might be a little dated, basic black for an evening gown was always acceptable, with the right accessories, and the style could even come back. There was still some time before the 'date' and Nabiki talked Kasumi into taking a nice long time in the bath. While her sister was doing this Nabiki went down to the living room and caught up with Mr. Macon. "The reservations are at 'Renauldo's', a pretty nice place I hear. I can't say anything about the food or service, but I hear from some of the patrons that it's very good. About the dancing, Kasumi can't ballroom dance, but as dazed as she is right now I doubt if she'll notice much more than being away from the house and not having to cook." She reported to her unknown to her future employer.

'Succinct, prompt and professional report. Just the kind of thing Star Fleet is always looking for in young officers.' Jerrod thought to himself. 'Good thing I look for the same things in employees. It's so fun getting them to lighten up! And you Miss Nabiki, are going to pay for what you did today, mark my words.' Plans for tormenting Nabiki came to his mind. He didn't think of anything cruel or nasty to do, just little irritating torments. His obtuse conversation with her the other day had proven to be too much fun, and now he had a decent reason to keep doing it! "Thank you Miss Nabiki. I would like to have known the quality of the restraunt before, but that's okay, you're learning a new gig so it might take some time I suppose. But you'll get the hang of it in no time, I'm sure!" As he headed for the door to do some impromptu clothes shopping.

Nabiki was at a minor loss for that last statement from Jerrod, that it seemed cryptic in a way and promising in another. She was sure of one thing though, whatever it was, should prove to be entertaining at the very least, profitable at best.

As Jerrod was leaving the house he was nearly run down by Ranma, who appeared to be in a rush to get home. "Something the matter Ranma?" Jerrod asked.

Ranma looked at him and said, "Nah, Paladin, I just wanted to get home early so's I could give Kasumi her Birthday present." This came as a surprise to Jerrod. He'd thought that no one at the home thought of Kasumi or Nabiki enough to get them presents for their birthdays. "It ain't much, cuz I ain't got a lot of money to spend. I know the old farts ain't gonna do nothin' for her today. So I thought I'd get her sumpin' myself."

Looking to his hands, Jerrod saw that his young friend had a nice little name plaque made of brass with Kasumi's name on it. It was bordered with baked enamel flowers and vines painted in such a way as to partially obscure the last letter. "Ranma, has anyone ever told you how thoughtful you are?" Jerrod asked.

"It ain't nothin' special Paladin. Kasumi works so hard and never seems to get thanked by nobody! I think she oughtta go out tonight and let the rest of us take care of ourselves!" Ranma proclaimed. Jerrod never bothered to ask how Ranma had known today was Kasumi's birthday. 'The kid is a martial artist and is very observant. He probably picked up the information just by associating with the girls at home.' Jerrod thought to himself.'

"Ranma, that is a great idea. I'm going out right now to get some new clothes to take Kasumi out tonight! Would you like to come along?" He asked his young friend.

Ranma looked at him again and thought, 'He's gotta be pullin' another of them little 'already ahead of you' jokes. It's for Kasumi, so I won't get mad this time.' Then he said lightly, "Paladin, I know you were headed ta do that anyway, ya don't gotta make it out like it was my idea."

Jerrod smiled at the very observant nature of his friend and said, "Ranma, I'm proud of you picking up what I was up to. I didn't even know it was her birthday and got roped into taking her out by Nabiki. If I didn't need someone here that was responsible and adult, I'd ask if you and Nabiki would like to come along as well. But I need someone to watch Kitty for me."

That caught Ranma by surprise. He'd never been called responsible and adult before by anyone! He knew Nabiki was, after her fashion, but to be given such a compliment by someone he respected was awesome. He could tell Jerrod meant it too, his eyes never wavered or his tone of voice change. The smile of warm friendship made Ranma feel like he was indeed the 'man' he was supposed to be. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Paladin respected him though.

"I would like to come along an' see what yer gonna wear for this dinner with Kasumi though." Ranma admitted. He only asked to have a few minutes to make sure Kasumi got her present from him. He'd be happy to find on his return from the little trip with Paladin that two new signs had been added to the bedroom doors while he and his friend were out. One was the one that he had brought for Kasumi, and the other for the door of his friend Paladin. It was a guy in armor on a horse with a sword raised and ready to strike, the horse rearing.

Kasumi spent all the time she could on trying to get ready for her date. Her first date in a long time, it had been so long since the last time she couldn't even remember if there had been one. Nabiki fussed over her too, helping her apply just the right amount of rouge and eyeshadow. Her sister helped her pick out a lipstick that was subdued but noticeable. The dress was out of date by at least ten years, but that wouldn't matter. Nabiki assured her that the style was never really out, and with the right jewelry it should have a very nice look. Her hair was a problem though, the two of them argued the way sisters do over such things, until Kitty-chan said that her daddy would like her hair down.

And that was the way it was when Nabiki preceded her down the stairs that evening at six thirty. The reservations were for seven thirty and they would have plenty of time for the taxi ride. She nearly ran into Nabiki as she came down the stairs. There were several things Kasumi noticed about the living room as she made it to the bottom floor. First that Akane had the look on her face of being dejected that someone was going out other than her. And she wouldn't be allowed to cook for the family since Kasumi was the one going out added insult to injury as far as she was concerned.

Second, Ranma had a goofy grin on his face that said he had been saved from the experience of having to try to digest whatever Akane might try to burn eeerrrrr, cook .

And third he was dressed in a new suit that looked as if it had been tailored to fit him, it also looked to be meant to be worn when dancing. The suit was a very nice charcoal gray with narrow lapels and tapered jacket that accented his shoulders and swept down to show off the narrowness of his hips. The shoes he held in his hands, were a complimentary shade of gray with little tassels To Kasumi's eyes he looked as if he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine with those beautiful eyes and handsome face. She couldn't believe that this man was going to take her to dinner and dancing!

Jerrod was not in the habit of finding himself speechless, it does nothing for the reputation of Star Ship captains. But here he was, absolutely stupefied at the vision he saw come down the steps, any words he might have said were not enough to describe what he saw. Ranma helped though with a disbelieving 'WOW! Kasumi, you look great!" To which the girl just blushed a deep and bright crimson, her face warm in an unaccustomed way. She knew that Ranma never said anything before thinking, so this was a true reaction on his part. She only hoped that Mr. Macon would say something half as kind.

Kasumi was wearing the black evening gown that she had kept of her mothers things, it had been a little big, but with a fast trip to the sewing box and a little tuck here and suggestions from Nabiki there, the dress had been altered in very little time. She was wearing silver hoop earrings with a matching chain for a necklace. Her handbag had been an afterthought from her sister, with a matching belt that went with her shoes. The neckline of the dress had been risqué to begin with, but with Nabiki's suggestions she'd dipped the neckline a bit more to expose a touch more of her cleavage. The makeup had been more of a chore than she'd have thought it could be. She did wear some, but never much. Nabiki had helped her loosen up some more on that score as well, instead of the lip-gloss she normally wore; she now wore light pink lipstick. A very light brushing of a light blue-gray eyeshadow that seemed to set off her eyes in ways she'd never thought possible and an even lighter brushing of soft pink rouge to her cheeks. When Kasumi looked at herself in the mirror she had been amazed at the transformation.

She still had the mental picture of herself as a frump.

Stepping forward, Jerrod held out a small corsage with a bright blue orchid and a spray of small white flowers. He carefully pinned this to her dress, just at the sweep of the swell of her bosom. All in all, the two of them made quite a handsome couple and should turn heads this evening. "Miss Kasumi, Ranma is right, you do look beautiful." Jerrod said softly as he pinned the corsage.

Paladin was still thinking to himself. 'Yep, I am definitely in trouble!'

He didn't mind it though. It was nice to be going out with someone that was a sweet as Kasumi, besides she deserved it he'd been told. The fact that her little sister seemed to be jealous didn't even intrude on Jerrod's mind as he took her arm and lead her to the door for her evening out. 'Ranma is sure to get some grief over this.' Nabiki thought to herself as she eyed her baby sister. 'Of course Akane doesn't make it easy for him either. Then the lunatic fiancées don't help matters any. Neither do the rivals!'

With Nabiki and Ranma wishing them a good time the pair left for the evening. Soun was in a proper TWP fit about his 'baby girls growing up' and soon he'd managed to set a new record for midwinter flooding in the Nerima Ward. Of course, he also held the previous record.

Nabiki had decided that Akane wouldn't be allowed near the kitchen, even though she still felt the need to punish the old men. That would wait for a later time, maybe she could talk Happosai into taking them on a training trip. That decided Nabiki went to the phone to order food to be delivered. She knew that sushi would be liked by all, even if she didn't know if Kitty-chan would like it very much. As she waited with the rest for the food to be delivered she sat on the couch with Kitty-chan in between her and Ranma.

If she'd thought about it, she might have been surprised at how domestic and right the three looked. Paladin probably would have noted it if he'd been there. She just knew it felt kind of good to have a little one with her and Ranma watching some television of some silly comedy show about people making fools of themselves for money and prizes.

Then she remembered the problem she had with the girls at school, and the question she still had to ask of Mr. Macon. 'OH CRAP!'


	12. She’s drunk!

**DISCLAIMER**: Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. (In fact if she were willing, I would have her love child. A neat trick since I am a male kinda guy and not built to bear children.) Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe. Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property, apart from the characters from AMG. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities. There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Percheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series (as well as Ranma ½) mysteriously disappeared during a move

The timeline for this story is just about there. Meaning there aren't going to be any of the big events that occurred in the manga and anime. The story makes an assumption that events alter somewhat with each restart by the Norn. So Herb and Saffron may exist but won't be part of the story.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect

Chinese

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 11 – She's drunk!**

Kasumi was in a slight tizzy, she was on a REAL date. This had never happened in her entire twenty years. And more than that, he was handsome. He was more than handsome; he was gallant and kind, poised and sincere, strong and gentle. He was everything a girl could hope to find and he was real!

She couldn't know of the concerns that flowed through his mind though. If Kasumi had known of his personal losses and triumphs she might have been over awed. As it was, she was almost too impressed by him already. If someone from outside had mentioned that Kasumi exhibited all the signs of a girl who had fallen in love at first sight, the girl in question would have pishawed at the remark. Such things are only for romance novels and fairy tales. It never happens in real life.

Kasumi knew she couldn't be in love with him. But it sure felt nice to have attention from him. Her knight had come from his castle in the sky. If she'd known how close that description in her mind of her date was, she might have fainted. It was enough to be going to a very nice three star restaurant with him, and dancing later at the Empress' Ballroom on the fortieth floor of the posh Hyatt in downtown Tokyo. The evening had started the way everything exciting had been happening since Ranma had come to live with them.

It had happened unexpectedly. It turned out that Mr. Macon hadn't know it was her birthday, he had just bought all those wonderful things for her to be nice. But the moment he had found out it was her birthday, he hadn't wasted any time at all in making sure it would be a very special night. Nabiki had helped by making the reservations, and helping her get dressed. Mr. Macon had left for a second time and returned in less time than it had taken her to get her bath finished. Kasumi had been surprised to hear a small argument between Kitty-chan and her father while she had been bathing. It had happened in the hall outside the bedrooms and bath.

"But I wanna go too!" Kitty-chan said in a very upset and pleading voice.

Paladin had kept his calm though, something that Kasumi's own father might not have been able to do. In fact he never had, in the face of obstinance from his daughters, Soun usually either got angry and shouted or became tearful and whiny. Both of which were unattractive and decidedly unmanly. Paladin however was totally different than Soun, he merely said, "Kitty, I know you want to come. Miss Kasumi would probably like to take you along. BUT! We will very likely be out very late, and it will be past your BEDTIME. Ranma and Miss Nabiki are going to watch you and take care of you tonight. You like them too don't you?"

"Uh-huhhhhh. But I wanna see Auntie dance wiff you." Kitty said in a pouting manner.

"I tell you what Kitty. Why don't we make it a big family outing this weekend." Paladin said, compromising for a family outing where everyone could have some fun. Kitty assented finally. It sounded as if Paladin hadn't wanted to punish Kitty-chan for her adamant desire to accompany the adults on the 'date'. But, Kasumi felt that if the little one had kept pushing he might have done so. She was sure it wouldn't have been a terrible punishment, but Kitty-chan probably wouldn't like it very much.

And then when she saw how Paladin had dressed for their outing, she had lost her breath. She had thought she had been transformed when she saw her own reflection, but, Paladin, he looked as if he shouldn't dress in any other manner. To Kasumi's eyes, he looked far beyond handsome. She couldn't think of a term that could describe how good he looked at the time!

Well, she could, but girls like Kasumi weren't supposed to think things like that. If she'd known what Akane's thoughts about her date had been, she would have blushed more than she had when Ranma said she looked great. If she had known that Nabiki had also shared the thoughts that Akane had, she might have gotten protective over her territory. It should be noted that all three of the Tendou girls thought that Paladin looked good anyway, but dressed for the evening as he was… well, it was a bit much for the imaginations of any of the three to apply some fitting description.

There was a slight possibility of one or all three of Ranma's other fiancées turning up before Paladin and Kasumi left. Ranma had been secretly hoping that they would so that they might have someone else to pester. Ranma could see how good-looking his friend was, but he'd be damned if he ever said anything like that. He'd never been told that it is okay for a guy to recognize another as attractive. According to Genma, such statements are girly and completely unmanly.

Of course, if the fiancées had arrived before the departure of Kasumi and her date, they would have been very disappointed by the reaction of Paladin to any advances they might make. For some reason he would only have playful banter with any of them, if that much. Kasumi was another matter entirely. He actually flirted with her. Many times he was flirting with her and asking himself exactly what the hell he thought he was doing. But he couldn't keep from doing it.

He'd even taken the opportunity to ask Bell through a mirror if they were playing with his mind at one point over the previous weekend. She had assured him that they were still unable to even peer enough into his mind to ascertain his desires, let alone manipulate him. "Jerrod, perhaps it is just the natural result of the need of a young father to have a woman in his life for his daughter?" Bell had asked when he decided it was no good and he'd just have to be more careful with how he dealt with Kasumi.

And then he'd turn around and do more flirting and showing off! 'DAMMIT! If I keep this up I'll wind up…' Jerrod left that thought where it lay without finishing it. He really didn't want to think about where he'd end up.

So there the two of them were, in a taxi headed to a three star restaurant in downtown. Kasumi as calm as she could with her nearness of the big handsome man who smelled like a wild desert with pinon and sage. Paladin being very gentlemanly with the nearness of an extremely beautiful young woman whose own scent rivaled any glade filled with spring flowers after a light rain. The cab driver was so taken by the two he even forgot to turn on the meter when they got into his cab. It turned out not to matter as the man had been very generous, handing over a few bills of very large denomination for the ride after they arrived at the destination of Renauldo's.

The matre'd held them at the door for long enough to make sure of the reservations then had the headwaiter lead them to a table near the kitchen, where Paladin pulled out her chair for her to sit first. Just before the headwaiter left, Paladin reached up and took him by the arm and had him lean over. Kasumi didn't hear what the two men said, but the waiter took on a very happy smile and left quickly after handing them their menus.

Shortly their actual service waiter arrived to take their order. Paladin hadn't even looked at his menu as he had ascertained the restaurant's venue from aroma alone. He loved Italian food! Kasumi was having trouble reading the menu, she'd not learned any Italian and the names were very hard to understand. But the pictures of the dishes looked very delicious. She had determined to just point to what she wanted when she heard Paladin, in very good Italian it sounded to her, speak to their waiter.

Their waiter then scribbled frantically on his order pad and nodded quickly. Before long another man had come to the table with a bottle of a ruby wine that looked to Kasumi as if it were very expensive and poured them both glasses after allowing Paladin to sniff at the cork. The man seemed very careful to give the first glass to Paladin and watch as he sipped it. At her date's nod of approval, the man then smiled with what looked like relief.

Before very long two small salads were brought out for them. The salads were spring herb with red leaf lettuce and raddichio, lightly seasoned with sweet vinaigrette. Then cold soup followed, Paladin told her it was gazpacho. It tasted like spicy beans to her, and he grinned when she said so. "That's because it is Miss Kasumi." He told her gently.

To this Kasumi blushed in her embarrassed naivete over the food. She hadn't known that, but he hadn't pointed out her foolishness to her. He was very sweet and patient about the whole thing. They finished the soup and a new dish came out, the entrée, it was squid in a rich red sauce on a bed of noodles. The waiter called it 'Calamari Marinara' It smelled incredible to Kasumi! She could see small bits of garlic and onion with sliced chunks of mushroom all through the sauce. Kasumi noticed that Paladin had taken the liberty to order the entire meal and had kept her from making a fool of herself by then. This was the dish she had decided on pointing out earlier. Somehow he had noticed that the picture had grabbed her attention.

All through dinner Paladin kept Kasumi entertained, answering any question that came to her mind. Unfortunately most of her questions hadn't actually been about him, but about his knowledge of the quisine they were enjoying. He went on to explain that he had learned about it from his father and grandfather. They had both been excellent cooks and shared what they had learned with him. He even promised her the recipes for everything they were eating; in fact they were in the books he had gotten for her that day. The conversation remained light and inconsequential throughout.

Kasumi would rather have learned more about him though. Paladin was so fascinating to her, coming from America and knowing so much about everything. "You must travel a great deal Mr. Macon." Kasumi said.

"I get around some Miss Kasumi. Sometimes, I think I travel too much! Other times I think I don't travel enough." When Paladin said this, his eyes had wandered to the window, with a look of minor regret. But when his eyes turned back to her, they were full of light and mischief struggling to get out.

They continued to talk, but it seemed to stay mostly on the subject of Kasumi. What her life had been like growing up, and how she had come to be in the position of principle caregiver for her family. Mr. Macon seemed to be more interested in her dull and miserable life than in telling her about his surely much more exciting one. She couldn't see that he would like to tell her all about it, his life growing up with more expectations of him than any other apart from his ancestors. As far as Jerrod could tell, there had only been one person he had met on earth so far that could come close to appreciating what he had undergone, and Ranma wouldn't believe any of it.

Kasumi wouldn't either, and Jerrod wasn't quite ready to let anyone in on his 'secret' origin. He liked them too much to allow it to damage any relationship he was developing with the Tendou's and Ranma, if it bothered the panda, too bad. But Jerrod couldn't bring himself to damage friendships with too much information about himself.

That was the thing that troubled him most about this whole 'wish' situation! Having to carry on with a fabrication of this kind. That he hadn't exactly lied to any of them didn't matter, he had still provided enough for them to make conclusions about him and his daughter. That he had actively made up Kitty's malady bothered him greatly. He could tell that there was an instant rapport between Kasumi and Kitty from that first day. His little girl followed Kasumi around as if she were the most important person around. Not that this mattered over much to Paladin, it allowed him to observe more and take care of other 'business'.

And now he was out on a date with a woman that had managed to confuse him with her inner strength and seemingly endless cheer. That he projected his own control over everything kept everyone around them both in the dark about his reaction to this girl. He hoped.

It was clear to everyone though that Kasumi was the only woman around that he actively flirted with and showed off for. While they might not be able to read his mind, they could surely read his actions. Even the brain-dead panda had an idea of something happening between Paladin and Kasumi. The only two that didn't really see it were the two most closely involved.

As the main portion of the dinner was finished Kasumi and Paladin continued to talk about nothing in particular, drinking the wine while everything settled. After fifteen minutes a man with a white smock and chef's hat approached their table, pushing a small hand trolley, two assistants with another small trolley of their own followed him. Kasumi had been in mid-question when the man cleared his throat and began performing for her.

Kasumi was completely entranced by the man and his actions while Paladin moved his chair around to sit closer to her while they watched the man in the chef's hat. While they watched, the man pulled out a medium sized copper bowl into which he separated the whites of a half dozen eggs tossing the yolks into another bowl and the shells into a container on the bottom shelf of his trolley. Kasumi was mesmerized by anything having to do with the preparation of food, and this was just that.

But more than that it was something just for her and her date. She knew what was being made, a meringue, but she didn't know what it was for. The other trolley was enclosed and had a door on it like a small refrigerator or freezer.

As the man was preparing the meringue, one of his assistants was opening the door of the boxy trolley and pulling out a large bucket of vanilla ice cream. He placed a large scoop of this into the center of two plates. With this done he handed the plates to the man who had made the meringue. The first man then took a large pastry bag and filled it with the meringue. Then he gently squeezed out a swirly twist of meringue around each scoop of ice cream, completely covering them in very short time.

The other assistant then handed him a butane torch and a bottle of cognac. The cognac was drizzled over the two dishes and then set alight with the torch. Still flaming he placed them in front of the two at the table. After a few seconds the flames went out and Paladin smiled to Kasumi. "That is Baked Alaska, with vanilla ice cream from Corsica."

When Kasumi tasted it she thought she had gone to heaven.

By the time the pair left the restaurant, Kasumi wasn't quite drunk from the wine and cognac. She wasn't staggering or slurring her words, but the world seemed a little fuzzy to her at that moment. In the vernacular, Kasumi was pleasantly buzzed. She had become a bit kittenish at this point, playfully teasing Paladin at odd moments after they left the restaurant.

Jerrod hoped she didn't drink too much to be able to enjoy the rest of the evening. He thought correctly that she'd never been out drinking very much, and felt it fortunate that they had only had a light wine and that most of the alcohol had burned out from the cognac from dessert. That coupled with dinner being eaten at the same time as the wine was drunk should alleviate the possibility of an unremembered evening.

The rest of the evening was almost a dream for Kasumi, the dancing, the lights of the city from the balcony of the fortieth floor ballroom, the stars overhead.

At the time Kasumi and Paladin were sitting down for their dinner, in the more affluent part of Nerima, a young man plotted.

The music playing in the background of the immense room that was situated somewhere inside the over large and ostentatious Kuno estate was a rare find for Tatewaki. He had been exposed to European classical music and longed to find more. He claimed it allowed him to clear his mind and make more and better plans of strategy to dispose of the evil Saotome and rescue his beloved Pig-tailed Goddess and Akane Tendou. He even found that his best thinking had been to the strains of a newly discovered composer of the late eighteenth century. The man had composed such classics as 'Was that a Beer Trolley?' 'You call THIS beer?' and 'Did somebody say FREE Beer?' The name of this composer of such classical ditty's was Aloisious Beuregard Albert Franklin Chapman William Doormat Cromwell Jefferson Michael Eugene James Dangle Potsweather LeRoy Ignatious Gonzales Gonzales Gonzales Zapata Jake Flaherty Josephine Palin Johnathan George Finnegan Canned Beans Mcgillicuddy Clease Seamus Gilliam Idle Marx O'Ghandi Jones Ishmael Henri Codswollop Smythe O'toole Johnson III. An Italian composer of German descent, which is odd as his parents were Welsh and he was born in Jamaica. His friends called him Helen.

He was equally well known for his mariachi music.

(On a side note, Aloisious Beuregard Albert Franklin Chapman William Doormat Cromwell Jefferson Michael Eugene James Dangle Potsweather LeRoy Ignatious Gonzales Gonzales Gonzales Zapata Jake Flaherty Josephine Palin Johnathan George Finnegan Canned Beans Mcgillicuddy Clease Seamus Gilliam Idle Marx O'Ghandi Jones Ishmael Henri Codswollop Smythe O'toole Johnson III was also known for various hobbies such as the largest collection of famous people's belly button lint and running up stairs two at a time, throwing open any closed door and shouting 'Ahha! Caught you Bruce…err, Mildred!' coincidentally, he knew no one by those names personally.

One further note, his wife's collection of famous peoples toenail clippings was larger than his collection of belly button lint.)

Tatewaki was listening to a new find of this composer, 'The Magic Butt Tuba' written for the Bavarian Butt Tuba, Nepalese Nose flute, and Russian Vibraphone when his capricious and devious mind, At least to him, arrived at a new plan. The plan to terrify Saotome into weakening the spells he had on the beauteous Akane and Pig-tailed one. That he had tried this once before with disastrous results was not lost upon Tatewaki. Nay, in fact he counted on Saotome losing his mind again, but this time there would be no escape for him. The last time the trap had been escapable. This time, The Evil Ranma Saotome would be locked in a cage with the terrifying fur covered beast from Burma. (Yes, I know, we really shouldn't even think about what is going to happen. But maybe Ranma will be kind to the poor critter and not hurt it too much.)

To succeed on this new plan Tatewaki needed to enlist the aid of another erstwhile opponent of Saotome's. The Amazon, Mousse, would be very useful in this particular endeavor. Tatewaki could see the scene in his minds eye now. The thrown chains of the Amazon would catch the wretched Saotome unaware, restraining him and allowing for them to throw him in the cage. Mr. Puffs would then be able to do whatever it was that big Burmese tigers do with people that are tied up. These thoughts and others reduced Tatewaki to loud maniacal laughter.

His plan was foolproof it could not fail.

Mu Tsu, just as everyone else in Nerima ward, knew that Tatewaki Kuno was an imbecile. The only thing the two of them had in common was a desire to see Saotome defeated and made a fool of. Mousse didn't, however, see any need in trying to use this particular 'weakness' against him. He remembered the last time the old ghoul had tried to defeat Ranma and the cat came out. Even Khu Lon didn't stand a chance against Ranma when he was a cat.

The fact that Neko-Ranma hadn't yet killed one of the enemies that had inadvertently brought about the mental change in Ranma, shows the level at which Saotome regarded them. Mousse knew that if any of them ever proved to be a real threat, Neko- Ranma wouldn't hesitate in killing him. As it was, he was just behaving as a cat that was the toughest on the block and could afford to play with his opponents. When Mousse had been approached for this particular endeavor by the Kuno manservant, he only briefly thought about the possibility. He quickly retired the idea to the trash heap of idiocy where it belonged.

The fact was, Mousse actually did like Ranma, and respect him. He would never admit to it, but if his own honor allowed for him to warn Saotome of the impending assault on his person by Kuno, he would. Unfortunately, his honor forbade it, if he were to warn Saotome, Xian Pu would likely use it against him the next time he decided to fight. Mousse felt that his back was to a wall on this point.

Mousse decided to be at the proposed location on the day of the attack, just in case his expertise could be used to help Saotome, only if it wouldn't come back to haunt him. He knew all about the 'honor' of the Chinese Amazons, that he knew that it didn't really exist. The Amazons, generally, would use anything to achieve their goals. Even extracting a promise on their word of honor was pointless. Mousse also decided to keep the information from the old ghoul and Shampoo if he could.

Nabiki had allowed Kitty-chan to stay up an hour longer than Kasumi and her father had been doing. This was to make up for the little one not being able to go along with her daddy and Kasumi on the dinner date. She couldn't understand why she had so suddenly taken to the idea of being 'babysitter' to Kitty-chan as quickly as she had, but she had. And Ranma had been a wonderful help with the smallest Macon. 'Maybe that's why.' Nabiki thought to herself at one point in the long evening, after the sushi had been delivered and the family had eaten their fill.

It was a legitimate excuse to be near Ranma and talk with him without Akane getting too upset. Then again, almost anything could get Akane in a jealousy sparked rage. The only fortunate thing about these rages was that Ranma was typically the only target of them.

Tonight was atypical with Akane though, instead of getting upset when Nabiki had put her hand on Ranma's shoulder to get him to look at how cute Kitty-chan was playing with the doll that the panda had gotten for her. Akane spent most of the evening trying to ingratiate herself to the little one. Her little sister even went so far as to express a desire to allow Kitty-chan to sleep in her room, since it would probably be late when Kasumi and Mr. Macon returned home.

That was something that still amazed Nabiki about this whole situation. The way the Macon's had moved in and managed to make everyone so comfortable with them being there. She knew that Mr. Macon didn't have a clue that his flirting with Kasumi as he had been doing since he arrived would get a rise from Akane. Mr. Macon, being as cosmopolitan as he was, of course would be very skilled at the art of flirtation. 'The oddest thing about it', Nabiki thought, 'he doesn't seem to realize he's doing it!'

Nabiki also felt that if Mr. Macon weren't attracted to Kasumi he wouldn't be flirting with her at all. 'He might be attracted to all three of us on some level,' she continued the thoughts on the most perplexing issue she'd encountered in her life. 'But, I don't think Akane or I would have a chance in this particular race.'

Nabiki continued her thoughts on the subject while she and Ranma played a game of Monopoly with Kitty-chan. Akane had sat in on the game briefly, but was quickly wiped out by Kitty-chan. Who could have known the cute little one could be so skilled in strategy. When Nabiki asked about how she could play the game so well, Kitty-chan just said her daddy taught her to play. "An' the bestus way to play 'Nopoly is to start small and work up!"

It turned out that Kitty-chan meant to start with the smaller properties in the game and eventually she owned almost everything. The little cute fur-ball had almost won the game before it was her bedtime. That game of Monopoly had told Nabiki something else about herself and about Ranma. What it told her about herself was that she had a lot to learn about running a business, when the daughter of a billionaire could almost beat her in only two hours. This didn't anger her in the least. It did excite her though.

What it taught her about Ranma was that one, he wasn't nearly as dumb as people might think. And two, as patient with Kitty-chan as he was, and tolerant of losing to a little girl, proved he would be ten times the father either Nabiki or he had.

Nabiki loved her father, but she wasn't blind to his stupidity and foolishness. She had no compunctions about her lack of respect for the panda, even though Genma had surprised her and Ranma both when he had left and returned with a dolly for Kitty-chan. Of course, that might have just been something to keep Mr. Macon from paying too close attention to him and his activities.

So, here Nabiki sat in the living room, the last one at the house awake. Waiting for her sister and Mr. Macon to return home. That would normally have been another indicator to Nabiki about herself that she was not acting normally, as others knew it. It wasn't that she wanted to be a mother hen to her older sister, no. It was that she had it in her head to make a full report to Mr. Macon about the evening and the task of babysitting Kitty-chan, although it had turned out to not be much of a task. Kitty-chan can be a handful, but she's always fun to be around and cute beyond words.

The word 'cute' set off alarms in Nabiki's head. 'That idiot kleptomaniac Asuza will probably do something really stupid if she ever sees Kitty-chan!'

The fathers had also decided to await the return of Nerima's favorite homebody and the strangely intimidating American. Nabiki had decided that her father was likely to start making demands on Mr. Macon before long, if the 'dating' continued. And with the panda there, there was no telling what kind of idiocy they'd figure up. 'Something else to report on to Mr. Macon.' She didn't fool herself and think that the man in question hadn't already gotten a very good idea of how the fathers operated.

It was fortunate that the fathers had fallen into saki induced slumber before long. Nabiki always thought it a very good thing the two idiots weren't violent drunks. They were masters of Anything Goes, and could be very dangerous. She knew that Ranma would never let any harm come to innocents though, even if it meant beating the crap out of both fathers.

Nabiki knew that Genma was more skilled than her own father, and Ranma regularly beats his furry butt.

Still, Nabiki waited for the two to return from the dinner and dancing date. She had the television on quietly just for something to keep her awake, occasionally she'd look at the time. She was growing a little alarmed, the clock on the VCR said it was 2:15 in the morning, they still hadn't gotten home yet. She'd just decided to put on her shoes and go out to the street to see if there was any sign of them when she heard the door rattle with someone opening it.

Nabiki stood in the entry with one shoe on as her sister and Mr. Macon stepped through the door. To her observant eye, Kasumi looked happier than she ever had before. Mr. Macon looked a bit tired, but still full of energy. 'He'll probably want to practice a little before he goes to bed.' Nabiki observed. She also noticed something else, Kasumi was holding Mr. Macon's hand, and she was very giggly. Mr. Macon also had a small smear of lipstick on his shirt. It wasn't on the collar, so Nabiki didn't think it was anything like what Akane would assume. 'They had probably done slow dancing.'

"Sooooooo, did you two have fun tonight?" Nabiki asked, trying not to sound as nosy as she knew she was being. Kasumi was her sister after all, and she had a right to know! She'd also stayed awake so she could ask Mr. Macon about her problem with the girls at school.

Kasumi leaned in to Nabiki and said in a loud whisper, "I had the mosht wunnerful thyme Nabiki! Mishtur Macon is a wunnerful dansher. And he smells sooooooooooo good too!" Apparently Kasumi had forgotten the man was still right behind her and didn't realize he was blushing at her profuse exclamations about him.

"Kasumi, you're drunk!" Nabiki gave her own exclamation. With this she turned to Mr. Macon with one eyebrow cocked in a demanding manner, her nose hairs still curling from the assault of the alcohol on her sisters breath.

Shame facedly Paladin just held up one hand and said, "Miss Kasumi discovered 'Long Island Iced Tea' Miss Nabiki. Honestly though, she only had two of them, and half of a bottle of wine at dinner, and 'Cherries Jubilee' at the ballroom. Does she drink often?"

"NO, Kasumi doesn't drink at all!" Nabiki said in a harsh whisper, confirming Paladins fears. 'No wonder she was so kittenish on the dance floor.' He thought.

"I do hope she can remember her evening, alcohol sometimes destroys the memories of the event where the drinking happened." Paladin said. He really didn't want to have Kasumi think he had taken advantage of her. He'd never do anything like that. He had an idea though.

"Miss Nabiki, could you help me take your sister to the kitchen? I have an idea for a remedy that if she has it before she sleeps, she shouldn't have the normal consequences of over indulging in adult beverages." He explained.

Together they maneuvered Kasumi through the living room to the kitchen and sat her down at the island counter on one of the stools. Nabiki sat beside her while Paladin got to work, he pulled out various herbs and vegetables with a few spices and Worcestershire sauce and put them all in the blender and pureed the lot. It was green. It was gloppy and it had an intriguing aroma to it when he was done.

Paladin poured it into a large glass and handed Kasumi two aspirin tablets along with the liquid and had Nabiki help her to drink it down. Kasumi licked her lips at the flavor of the concoction and looked like she was going to ask for more, even as her eyes were drooping closed. She slumped onto the counter and began to breathe in deeply with the normal sounds of somnolence. Paladin lifted her up in his arms as if she was no more than a feather and carried her up the stairs, with Nabiki leading the way. He put Kasumi in her bed and asked Nabiki to please get her into bed and comfortable and to make sure her alarm clock was off.

All Nabiki did was to take Kasumi's jewelry and slippers off before tossing the comforter over her. Her sister was a little heavier than she and being a dead weight it would have been impossible for her to get the task done without too much difficulty. Her staying awake like she had, pretty much wrecked her going to school the next day, so she left a note for Ranma to please take care of it for her.

Nabiki then went downstairs to let Mr. Macon know about her decision regarding school the next day. Why? She couldn't answer that herself. She still wanted to ask him about the other thing having to do with her classmates. She found him in the kitchen, cleaning up the little mess he'd made making the anti-hangover treatment for Kasumi.

"Mr. Macon?" She began

Turning to look at her, Paladin had the appearance of being worn out, but would remain where he was and wide awake for as long as he needed to be. "Yes, Miss Nabiki?"

"uhm, I don't know what your stance is going to be on a couple of things, but, I stayed up to ask you a couple of questions. I've been up too long to be able to be any good at school tomorrow and I think I'll stay home. As far as the questions go, well, they're more like favors I'd like to ask of you."

"Miss Nabiki, are your grades high enough that you can skip a day and not worry?" Paladin asked. He knew he could probably tutor both Tendou girls and Ranma to the point of graduating earlier than their peers graduate if it came down to it. But he wasn't terribly concerned with the scholastic level of Nabiki.

"My grades are better than okay Mr. Macon. I was just worried about Kasumi and you being gone for so long that I couldn't sleep." Nabiki admitted.

"So how did the evening go at home Miss Nabiki?" Paladin asked, since Nabiki was planning on remaining home the next day, he didn't feel too guilty in keeping her awake a little longer.

At that question he got a run down on the entire evening. He was even informed of some of the things that he'd noticed himself concerning Akane. Paladin kept the observations about the youngest Tendou to himself though. He was smiling at the story of Kitty beating all three of the teens at Monopoly, and at the fact that Genma had gotten her a doll. He was surprised that Nabiki had Kitty sleeping in her room.

"Kitty-chan decided that herself Mr. Macon." Nabiki said in defense of her lack of will power to say no to the littlest Macon.

They were drinking some juice at the island counter when Paladin finally asked, "Now, about these favors you wanted to ask me about?"

Nabiki had never been embarrassed about what she did to bring money into the house before. But now, her face was glowing as much as Kasumi's had been earlier, but for completely different reasons. "Well, Mr. Macon, so you'll understand why the girls are asking let me tell you why…" Nabiki then explained the whole sordid mess to Paladin.

How, when after their mother had died, Kasumi had taken over in the kitchen, giving up her life for the family. And how Nabiki had taken over bringing in money to keep the family together. She explained how she had gotten proficient at the less than savory aspects of earning money when her school wouldn't allow students to have after school jobs. She explained the betting pools, blackmail and the selling of information to her classmates.

When she got to the selling of pictures to the school body he arched an eyebrow at her. 'Now the titles of the ledgers make a bit more sense!' Paladin thought. Titles like 'Loans', Photo's', and 'Betting Pool' now had an explanation. The explanation, while unintentional, still managed to put her father in a very bad light. 'Poor kid, no wonder she's so much in control here. Her dad is a big spoiled kid that never got over his wife dying! I can understand holding the memory, but not letting go of the grief? That's too much for these girls to have to have dealt with. I'm amazed they turned out as well as they have.'

"But, since you came, I retired from my position in the 'business' and handed it off to another girl at the school. Rei is the girl I handed it off to, but she's leading the group and now they want to know about you.' Nabiki then mumbled something else that Paladin didn't quite catch.

"Could you say that again Miss Nabiki? I didn't quite understand it."

"They want me to sell them some pictures of you Mr. Macon." Nabiki repeated herself.

"Why would they want pictures of me?" Paladin asked, completely perplexed at this statement from Nabiki.


	13. Some people never learn

**DISCLAIMER**: Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. (In fact if she were willing, I would have her love child. A neat trick since I am a male kinda guy and not built to bear children.) Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe. Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property, apart from the characters from AMG. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities. There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Percheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series (as well as Ranma ½) mysteriously disappeared during a move 

The timeline for this story is just about there. Meaning there aren't going to be any of the big events that occurred in the manga and anime. The story makes an assumption that events alter somewhat with each restart by the Norn. So Herb and Saffron may exist but won't be part of the story.

And finally, for convenience sake. ( ) author's commentary.

Sound effect

Chinese

Japanese usually spoken planetside

English generally spoken aboard ship

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 12 – Some people never learn **

It had been nearly a week after his late evening with Kasumi on the town. And again Paladin was up very late. Actually, not very late, but extremely early, listening intently for a few moments to make sure that he was the only one awake in the house, Paladin opened the top to the portable computer. He needed to catch up on his log entries, they were supposed to be daily, but in the Tendou household daily is nearly impossible. Jerrod had managed to keep his log entries secret, despite the odd hours a few of the other members kept.

Speaking quietly into the pick-up, "Personal log, Star-date, irrelevant: Local current date and time; Wednesday, January 27, 1993 04:22 in the morning. I feel myself growing concerned with the way some of my interactions with the Tendou's are headed.

Kasumi is a tremendously interesting young woman, and I find myself extremely attracted to her. I keep fighting the urge to flirt with her, and I keep failing in that battle. It isn't unpleasant, Kasumi is quite fun to entertain and spend time with. But she isn't the reason I am here. If the actual reason for my being here were as simple to deal with as Kasumi, I'd have it completed already. The girl is, unfortunately, complicating the whole plan I have. I'll keep working on the real problem I'm here to straighten out however.

I keep telling myself I am here to be Ranma's friend, but I keep getting closer to Kasumi, not that my interactions with Ranma haven't begun to bear fruit already. Almost from the first day I met Ranma, he had begun changing in his outlook. From what I have learned about his prior behavior, he is much more calm and thoughtful regarding his dealings with others near to him.

This form of martial arts that the Saotome's and Tendou's practice is just as I thought, it is a combination of various forms and styles from the Asian Rim. My suspicion of Ranma's skill level was correct as well. He is well beyond master level in at least six schools of the Art, not an opponent to be taken lightly. My interactions with him are more to bring his actual self esteem to the level of his real skill level. I'll have to talk to Le about the psychological ramifications of this.

Ranma portrays himself in an arrogant mold, but not with Kitty or me. My tampering with his self-image might bring about true arrogance; this is something to guard against. He could be dangerous and unstoppable if he truly believed he was better than everyone else is. That being said, his pursuit of new styles might be his salvation in that regard. Ranma's desire to be the best in the world could overlap and become a desire to be the best in the galaxy.

Personally, I believe that Ranma can accept that he really has nothing to prove to anyone outside himself, and that his crowing of his prowess only alienates everyone that loves him and inhibits his progress in the Art.

Akane Tendou; I have finally seen her practice her family style. She relies on strength and power, this allows for her 'superhuman' ability to deliver blows to Ranma that take him various distances, depending on the level of her anger. Another item to look into; I have to plant sensors strategically around the dojo to discover how she manipulates energy to fabricate such large mallets. If I didn't know better, I would say there were a Q or two here interfering.

Akane's skill level is not as great as it could be, this is a good thing as she has little control over her temper and reacts violently to her own perceptions of what is happening. This usually results in injuries to Ranma, I discovered this during tea with Dr. Tofu. Many of Ranma's injuries are the result of unwarranted attacks by several boys his age, and by Akane. In his girl form, by Akane and another girl named Kodache, as well as two of the boys. The third boy believes he is in love with Ranma's girl form, a rather unpleasant thought for Ranma.

Concerning these unwarranted attacks on Ranma, I have yet to witness any, other then the periodic assault on his person by a girl called Xian Pu, these aren't in and of themselves a real attack on Ranma physically, apart from the strangling hug she puts on him on her arrival. The real damage to Ranma comes from the girl that is supposed to support him and listen. That Akane has never done this that I can discover only strengthens my earlier opinion of her desire to keep him from anyone else. This is decidedly unhealthy. I also witnessed an attempted assault by a boy named Kuno who seems to believe that Miss Akane and Ranma's girl form are in love with him.

I asked Miss Nabiki about this later and she confirmed that the boy Kuno lives in a world of his own fabrication. Further information is required on this boy and any of the others that are rivals of or suitors to Ranma and Akane. I'll keep my questions vague and increase my observations.

Further data on Genma Saotome has been sporadic. I placed a search spider into the planetary data-base looking for anything related to him or someone of his description in the hopes that I will find a reason to dislike the man. As much as I hate to admit it, I honestly do like the reprobate. I just do not trust him any farther than Bill could throw him.

Soun Tendo is not coming around yet. I've had quite a few long talks with him about philosophy and loss. He is well versed in platitudes, but not very skilled at recovering from his own pains. I know this though, Soun loved his wife very much. Possibly too much.

"End log entry." Paladin said into the pickup as he heard the sounds of Kasumi moving about in the hall as she headed for the bath. Paladin stretched his back and arms as he stood and walked out he bedroom door to begin preparing breakfast. It was a quiet time he could spend with Kasumi and talk to her about her opinion of Ranma.

Jerrod felt the young woman was holding back information that she thought might be best left unsaid. He had lots of time though, and he did enjoy entertaining Kasumi. (Yes, sooner or later Jerrod is going to have to accept the fact that he is up to his neck in it.)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akane wasn't happy with how things were working out, not happy at all. Kasumi, her older sister seemed to be even more in a world of her own since that new guy Paladin had come to the house to stay. Kasumi ignored Akane in favor of spending time with the freaky looking child of the man. And Ranma went out of his way to be NICE to people lately.

Something was wrong with the world and Akane couldn't see any other way around it than doing her best to get rid of Paladin. It was his fault after all! It wasn't right that Kasumi really seemed happy.

It wasn't right that Ranma talked with Paladin and laughed at jokes that Akane just knew were about her. It wasn't right that the fathers hadn't tried any of their idiot plans to hurry the marriage between her and Ranma since Paladin had been there.

It wasn't right that Ranma hadn't given Akane the slightest excuse to mallet him in over a week.

It wasn't normal and it wasn't right.

Didn't they see what was happening? Akane did, and it scared her.

Before the Saotome's had come to live with them, she had been the best Martial Artist in Nerima. Then Ranma show's up and cheats and steals that title away. Then her Father makes them get engaged to each other! Akane didn't need Ranma around to rescue her all those times she'd been abducted.

And now Nabiki had started acting strange, ASKING Ranma for favors instead of brow beating him into it.

Akane had even overheard Nabiki ASK Paladin if she could "Please sell information and a few pictures of him to the girls at school?"

Nabiki? Asking? Something had happened to Akane's family and she needed to find out what.

Dad hadn't been crying or whining as much.

Genma hadn't been doing very much that was stupid.

Nabiki was being nice to people.

Ranma was being thoughtful.

And Kasumi. Kasumi seemed to glow.

It just wasn't right.

Akane was stuck in these thoughts concerning her family in the middle of English class. Where, if Akane had been paying closer attention, she would have noticed something that had the rest of the class concerned; Ranma was awake and reading the assignment that had been handed out earlier.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ranma was trying his best to stay awake and interested. It was hard though, other people thought Ranma was just a dumb jock. They didn't know any better; it was how he projected himself. He didn't mean for people to get the impression he was like that. It reflected more on his father than anything else. His old man, beyond learning the Art hadn't stressed the importance of education. Everything else was only a distraction. School, people, and girls were things Genma had carefully kept Ranma from in his formative years.

It wasn't that Genma was really a bad man, he wasn't. He was just a stupid selfish man. In Genma's mind, it was Ranma's duty to become the greatest Martial Artist so that he could take care of his father. Genma looked forward to early retirement. Not that the lazy idiot had ever done much to retire from.

Ranma did feel it his duty to care for his father when it came time. But since Paladin had been around and talking to him Ranma had been feeling as if there were something not right with his world before. And Kitty-chan was smarter than Ranma too.

Ranma wouldn't admit to it, but it was embarrassing to have a little kid know more than him about everything. Ranma had challenged himself to learn everything after Kitty-chan had answered his question to Nabiki about how to spell the English word for government.

That this had fascinated Nabiki to the point of quizzing Kitty-chan on her general education wasn't lost on Ranma. For a long time Ranma had been trying to figure out what he could do to impress Nabiki.

Why he'd been trying to do this, he couldn't say. He just wanted to.

Akane's smile would warm a room in Ranma's opinion. Kasumi could light up an auditorium. But he'd never seen Nabiki really smile until he'd agreed to do that favor for her a couple of weeks before. He wanted that kind of smile from her again.

His heart had nearly stopped in his chest when she had smiled at him.

He had noticed that Nabiki was being nicer to him lately. He hoped it wasn't just because of his new friend. He wouldn't complain about it though. So now he had decided that the best way to impress Nabiki was to be smart.

And unless there was some sort of technique of the Art that would make books and school unnecessary, school was his best bet for becoming smart. Just moments before the lunch bell, Ranma had decided to ask Paladin about how he could make it easier to stay awake in class. His legs were getting sore and bruised from all the pinching he was doing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nabiki was slightly bothered. She'd spent the better part of all her free time trying to find out more about the company that had bought up all the neighboring property to the Dojo. All she'd been able to find out about Groont Development was that they were a wholly owned subsidiary of Interhaus International. If it was anything that bothered Nabiki, it was not knowing who people were, what they were up to and why. She abhorred being in the dark about these companies. Her connections hadn't been able to find out anything more than the name of the parent company.

Nabiki's own research on them didn't prove very much more informative. Interhaus was a consortium of a group of a dozen or more smaller corporations whose names she hadn't been able to uncover yet. If the properties surrounding the Dojo hadn't been bought up at one time by them she might not have even been concerned.

Not knowing what was going on scared Nabiki. She was worried about her family home and her family. 'Ranma needed the Dojo so he could teach after he marries m… Akane. 'Careful there Nabiki!' she chastised herself. She'd almost put herself in the 'marries Ranma' phrase.

'Akane doesn't know how you feel about her fiancé, and it's best to keep it that way. No matter how much it hurts.' If anyone had looked at that moment, they might have seen Nabiki's eyes glisten for just the briefest of seconds. Fortunately for Nabiki, everyone was busy looking ahead of themselves as they were negotiating around everyone else at lunch.

Today was a little different for Nabiki, she was looking forward to the lunch period. Not because she was especially hungry, but because she was to have a meeting with Mr. Macon and the vice-principal about the possibility of there being a career day speech that Nabiki would get to plan and set up where Mr. Macon was going to be the main speaker. Her earlier thoughts were only a distraction from the big picture and troubled her only slightly.

After all, she could keep her feelings hidden for as long as she needed to regarding Ranma.

What really troubled her was the gleeful look in the eye of her classmate, Tatewaki Kuno, Furinkan High School's resident village idiot. He was up to something and she hadn't noticed it until today, which upset Nabiki. Kuno was always hatching some kind of moronic plan or other, but she always was able to detect it early and make money from the knowledge. Nabiki did know one thing though.

A happy Kuno meant trouble for Ranma. Nabiki decided to warn Ranma that something was up when she saw him at lunch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tatewaki had been disappointed when the Amazon had refused to help in the new trap for the Evil Saotome. Was everyone else blind to the perfidious nature of Saotome? Had the sorcerer managed to ensnare the minds of everyone but the Blue Thunder? Tatewaki had to end the spells that Saotome had cast upon his beauteous Akane and Pig-tailed Goddess as well as the spells that had warped the minds of everyone else.

Tatewaki was unable to fathom how Saotome had managed to befoul their memories of the prowess of the Blue Thunder, and yet he must have. Why else would they now titter and make jokes about him when they believed he couldn't hear?

Why else would they believe he wasn't a hero in mortal form sent to Earth to defend Akane and the Pig-Tailed girl? There was only one answer! Saotome had ensorcelled them, it was the only answer that made sense!

He would implement the trap by himself. He didn't need the blind Chinese boy, he didn't need the help of the vagrant Hibiki, and he didn't even need the help of Sasuke. Tatewaki Kuno needed no one to unmask the Evil of Saotome.

Help from Mr. Puffs was another matter however

For the past week Kuno had been carefully planning what he was to do. First he had determined the seat at which Saotome habitually sat. Then Kuno had set about making his plans happen. This time there would be no mistakes.

The last time he had used a ruse to get the attention of Saotome. This time he would lay a normal trap with no pretenses, no props, and no hostages. Only a pit that would open beneath Saotome with a steel cage that would slam shut locking him in with the cats and tiger. The fear that Saotome would undergo is surely to break his hold over the most Beauteous Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed Goddess.

It always amazed Kuno at how much he could have done with the proper amount of money spent in the right directions. A bribe to a janitor and a key to the school is made available to him, a payment to a contractor for speedy work double what the work was worth along with a promise of an equal amount on completion of the work. Provided that work was finished before school was back in session over a three-day weekend.

And voila… the Saotome trap of unendurable fear is in place.

It was nearly impossible for Tatewaki to keep his glee in check, especially around the mercenary Nabiki. For some reason Tatewaki had begun to mistrust her motives regarding his interests. In fact, Tatewaki had begun to believe that Nabiki was actively working against his interests. How else would Saotome seem to know everything that was planned ahead of time? How else could the sorcerer remain standing after the nearly yearlong war with the great Blue Thunder?

How else but information being given to him regarding Tatewaki's plans by none other that Nabiki Tendo? Kuno was shrewd though. He would wait to settle accounts with the traitorous mercenary after Saotome had finally been dealt his deathblow and Kuno's two loves released from his control. Acting prematurely with the mercenary would let Saotome know to be wary. And Saotome wary was the last thing that Kuno wanted.

Jerrod was amused by the treatment the vice-principal was giving him. The perception of wealth and power seemed to grease the way for many things in this time period. Jerrod had no illusions about it, he knew it was probably very much like this in the same time period in his home reality. He also thought it was much like this in any time period.

He'd witnessed some of it when he had been a member of Star Fleet. And after he'd left he had received more than deferential treatment from people who were more deserving of it.

He and Mr. Tanaeda were in the school cafeteria awaiting Nabiki, the third person involved in the lunchtime meeting, when the bell rang. Jerrod was even more amused to see the behavior of the student body as they rushed to the large room for the respite from studies. They all seemed in a hurry to eat so they could spend a few extra minutes socializing. The only center of learning that Jerrod had ever personally experienced where that wasn't the case was the Vulcan Science Academy. And even there the students that weren't Vulcan were behaving the same way these students were.

Jerrod was acutely aware of the number of eyes directed his way. He could feel the intensity of the stares from the girls. He almost began to feel self conscious about it. Jerrod clamped down his feelings and the flight impulse and grinned at the minor joke Tanaeda told. He was in the process of deciding that the whole idea he'd had about a 'career day' was probably bad when Kitty jumped out of his lap and ran into the throng of students.

Jerrod relaxed as he stood, seeing that she had run to sit with Ranma. He also noticed that Nabiki was leaning over talking quickly to Ranma. Jerrod almost was able to keep himself from doing it. But the damage was done, he'd read her lips and became slightly concerned himself. What he'd read her say was that 'Kuno was up to something and to watch out.'

He decided to keep an eye and ear open for the duration of the meeting at the school.

Nabiki had only just managed to make it to the table that Jerrod and Mr. Tanaeda were sharing when there was a loud thump, the kind of sound that two slabs of concrete make when they slam together. This was followed by the clamor of a very heavy steel cage being shut along with the hum of an electro-magnet. Nabiki, Jerrod and Tanaeda turned to see a gaping hole with a heavy steel cage door where Ranma had been just moments before.

Jerrod was concerned for Ranma, but he was far more concerned for his Daughter. Whoever had done this was in very big trouble. The students that were close to the covered hole began to edge away rapidly. There were sounds coming from inside that didn't sound very pleasant at all. They'd heard them before not long after Ranma had begun coming to Furinkan.

They were the sounds of cats, dozens of them. Nabiki said. "That idiot Kuno!" just as the named boy began to laugh maniacally.

Standing at the edge the boy was glaring down into the hole, goading Ranma about the forthcoming fear. "You see Saotome! Foul sorcerer that you are, you can never truly defeat a great hero such as the Blue Thunder! Your spells weaken in your fear, at the end of the day you will have lost and Akane Tendou and the Pig-tailed girl will be rescued from you. They will finally be able to admit their love for me! Where you have kept them in thrall to your spells allowing you to commit Kami knows what vile acts of wantonness on them! Their purity remains unsullied, despite what you have done!"

Kitty had begged her daddy to let her come along, she wanted to have lunch with Ranma and see Auntie Nabiki. Besides, she'd never been to a real school before. Her daddy taught her, and Uncle Bill, and Auntie Le, and Jane and everybody on the ship. Until they came to Earth she didn't know there was any such thing as a place for kids to go to learn. Kitty wasn't very impressed with it if they let Ranma not learn what he needed to know. She loved Ranma almost as much as she loved her daddy. And wanted him to be as smart as her daddy.

But Nabiki seemed really smart, so Kitty wanted to find out if it was the school or something else that was holding Ranma back. Her daddy had told her that Ranma was smart, he just didn't know very much outside of the martial arts. When she'd asked why, her daddy said it was because Ranma's daddy had blinded him with stories that weren't true.

Her and daddy were sitting with the nice man called Mr. Tanaeda when a really loud bell rang. It wasn't like the emergency alerts on the ship or base. But it was as loud. And then there were the sounds of a lot of people coming to the big room they were in. She looked at the big double doors at just the right time to see Ranma at the front of the crowd with his bento in hand. Kitty grabbed her own bento and hopped from her daddy's lap to run to Ranma. She giggled when he grabbed her out of the air as she jumped to him.

"Kitty-chan! These're my friends Dai and Hiro." Ranma said while smiling at the surprise of his almost niece, introducing the little girl to them. He then sat down and proceeded to do something that Dai and Hiro had never witnessed before. Ranma ate his lunch slowly and even shared some of his with the little girl. At this the two boys backed up. Ranma staying awake in class other than PE was one thing, but Ranma eating like normal people was really scary.

What was even scarier was that the Ice-Queen stopped at their table long enough to give Ranma some information. Nabiki never gives information away. Hiro and Dai began to wonder if they had even woken yet that morning and were in the throws of a nightmare.

Kitty was giggling happily and sitting on Ranma's lap when all hell broke loose. The floor under them and the table they were sitting at swung away too quickly for even Ranma to leap clear in time. At the same time this happened a steel door slid across the opening locking them in. Ranma growled, "Kuno!" And then went silent.

Kitty got scared because of the mean things she heard being said from above them. She loved Ranma and couldn't believe the things being said. Then she placed the smells in the smaller room they had fallen into. She smelled cats, many of them. She also smelled another that she couldn't quite place. It was like cat but really different too. Then Ranma's eyes went wide with terror. This scared Kitty even more and she began to cry for her daddy.

"k-k-k-Kitty-chan, get b'hind me! I-I w-w-won't let n-n-nuthin' happpppen to ya!" Ranma said as Kitty recognized a smell. She smelled cats in the big cage they'd fallen into. And she smelled something that was cat but not cat. She also smelled fear from Ranma. 'Why is Ranma so scared?'

Then Kitty heard a really scary voice laughing at Ranma saying really mean things. Then something like sausage that smelled like fish landed on Ranma shoulder. Ranma backed up, his hands keeping her behind him. That was when a really deep growl came, and the light came on in the cage. Kitty saw a tiger across a small sea of cats from her and Ranma. Kitty became really afraid then. The cats and tiger all looked hungry and were moving toward them.

And then Ranma meowed.

The tiger leapt at them over the cats and was caught under the jaw with a fist that had been rolled up to almost look like a paw. And while the tiger was still in the air, before it could be sent to the far side of the cage by the blow, many more blows were delivered to its head and body. When the tiger landed on the floor again it was in a heap and completely unconscious.

Ranma leapt to the top of the cage and swept his hands near it and landed near Kitty with clangs of steel bars striking the floor behind him. He then lifted her up by the scruff of the neck and jumped through the hole he'd made in the cage. Landing beside a very surprised looking boy in a kendo practice uniform that had a smug look frozen on his face. Ranma swung his hands the way a cat would when swatting at a toy or mousie and the boy was stripped almost naked with a few scratches appearing here and there on his body his clothes in tatters, falling away as rags. Then Ranma, still holding Kitty in his mouth leapt for a window and into the schoolyard, over the wall and into the distance.

Jerrod had made it to the hole where Ranma had fallen with Kitty just in time to miss catching Ranma before he left the school. Looking down at the boy that had been laughing like a lunatic he recognized him as the one that had tried to assault Ranma before. Jerrod clenched his jaw to keep his anger in check. Nabiki arrived just as Jerrod knelt to check for a pulse on the idiot.

"Miss Nabiki?" Paladin asked in an almost toneless voice, "Is this the Kuno boy we talked about?"

The tone of voice would have stopped Nabiki's heart in fear if she thought it was anger directed at her. As it was, her heart thumped louder in her chest as she gulped down her worry. "Y-yes Mr. Macon. This is Kuno." She answered.

"Very well Miss Nabiki." Paladin closed his eyes and visibly fought to calm himself. He saw that Ranma had been defensive about Kitty and he doubted the boy would allow anything to happen to her, no matter what his mental state at the time might be. Ranma had an overriding respect for life it seemed, evidenced by the still breathing Tatewaki Kuno. "I am going to search for Ranma and my daughter. Is there anything I should know about this behavior by Ranma?"

"Yes sir, he's gone Neko, making him virtually unbeatable. As far as I know there are only a few things that can bring him out of it. Letting him go until he finds someplace he feels secure enough to sleep, an old woman who died before Ranma came to live here, or Akane talking him down." Nabiki answered.

"And what is 'going Neko'? What does it entail?" Paladin asked two questions that Nabiki had hoped she wouldn't have had to answer, and probably wouldn't have if it hadn't been for the jealous idiot that was unconscious at their feet. "Mr. Macon, you have to understand. This thing isn't Ranma's fault! When he was a kid he was trained in a very dangerous technique supposed to create the 'ultimate martial artist' one that's unstoppable. The training technique was banned centuries ago, and then the Panda found it."

Paladin nodded his head in understanding. 'That fat fool probably nearly killed Ranma with this training too and now the poor kid is terrified of cats! It's probably more a fear of what he could do when he's like this though. I have to help Ranma with a lot more than I expected. As if this has been a normal situation from the start! Bell did try to tell me about the boy and I stopped her, in retrospect it was a bad call.' He stood for a moment longer looking out the window Ranma and his daughter had disappeared through and nodded again. "Miss Nabiki. I have a delivery of some documents and equipment arriving today. Could you go home and sign for it? I'll find Ranma and Kitty and meet you at the Dojo."

"Alright Mr. Macon. UHHm, what do you want me to pass on to this idiot?" Nabiki asked.

"Just leave him a note. 'Vengeance is slow but sure.' It might take him the rest of his life to figure out Miss Nabiki. Apart from that, don't let the kid know anything. You and I will discuss this and other things at home." Paladin told the girl and turned to the window and jumped out to follow the trail of scuff-marks and broken twigs.

Nabiki watched as Paladin left then turned back to Kuno, who was just coming to. "Kuno-baby. I am going to tell you one thing. I am going to get you for this one. You really fucked up this time. You endangered a little girl with this idiocy of yours and now you are going to pay for it!" Angrily Nabiki then turned on her heel, after leaving the note, and stalked out of the school to go home and wait on Mr. Macon. She didn't think it would be very good news either.


	14. The appetizer?  A mallet of course

**DISCLAIMER: **Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe, Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities, There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Purcheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series mysteriously disappeared during a move

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 13 – The appetizer? Why a mallet of Course!**

It took Paladin nearly two hours to find Ranma and Kitty. Luckily the boy had scampered in a nearly straight line from the school. Of course the meant that Jerrod had to do some roof hopping of his own. Once he was away from the school and on a rooftop he pulled out his disguised tricorder and scanned for Kitty's locator beacon. A subcutaneous implant that will be removed once Kitty reaches her actual adulthood. While most people wouldn't want any kind of device like this put in their own child, the Macon family was a far different case.

They also didn't like having an implant of this nature in them either, but the Macons were a very different type of people from anyone else. Jerrod, being the descendant of a genetically engineered human and his daughter being an accidental fusion of feline and Macon genetics, didn't want anything that could be prevented to happen to his daughter. That meant his little girl having an implant just in case something like happened today ever happened. Abduction planned for and abduction performed because of fear for the life of the little one are not distinguished by any nations law.

So, an implant in Kitty would allow for Paladin to take care of it without the locals even knowing about it.

Jerrod was just about to leap to the next roof when he caught sight of who he was after. Ranma was curled up in a ball resting his shoulders and head on Kitty's lap with her sitting leaned against a chimney. Landing as quietly as he could on the edge of the roof, Paladin knelt and spoke softly. "Kitty. It's daddy, are you okay baby? Just shake your head."

Kitty nodded that she was alright.

"Is Ranma okay too?" He asked

Kitty again nodded.

"Is he sleeping?" Jerrod asked one more question.

Kitty said very quietly, "He's purrin' like I used to daddy."

Jerrod's face formed a sad smile about that. 'Apparently Ranma isn't ready to come out of this yet.' Gently, Jerrod moved to close the distance between himself and Ranma. Slowly so as to not startle Ranma and make things worse. But not quietly, Jerrod was intent on not appearing to be trying to sneak up. The teen that believed he was a cat could be very dangerous at that moment and Jerrod wanted to startle him about as much as he wanted to step out an airlock without a suit.

Both of these are being very bad ideas.

Once Jerrod was within a meter of his daughter and Ranma he stopped and sat on the roof to wait.

Ten kilometers away, Nabiki had walked in the door of the Dojo and received a more than questioning look from Kasumi. "Nabiki, you're home early. Is there something wrong at school?"

'Today must be the day that Nabiki gets asked questions she would really not ever have to answer.' Nabiki thought to herself. "Nothing too unusual sis. Mr. Macon had an errand to run and cleared it for me to come home early to sign for a delivery he has coming today."

"I do hope he makes it home in time for dinner. I wanted to surprise him with one of the recipes in the new books!" Kasumi told her, "I only hope I bought enough ingredients for everyone to have plenty. Uncle does like to eat a lot you know." Kasumi said aloud, while thinking to herself, 'Greedy panda, hardly leaves any on Ranma's plate!'

"Yeah, sis, I know. So, where is daddy and the panda?" Nabiki asked in return.

Kasumi would rather have been able to come up with a new euphemism, "Oh, father and uncle had to go perform some civil service today."

Strangely enough, both girls shared the exact same thought at this point. That thought being along the lines of both fathers being arrested for being drunk and stupid in public, or at least detained to assist the police in their inquiries.

Unfortunately for the Tendou girls, this isn't the case as the aforementioned fathers were busy performing their civic duty. (Exactly! Twelve ounce can curls. Saki skeet. Kirin Ichiban Karate Kicks, and the most powerful thinking technique in their repertoire… Tequila Tae Kwon Do. In short another planning session where too much alcohol is used in the pickling of a pair of brains too small to make the proper associations to recognize anything beyond the altar and their kids before it on a Rorschach test.)

But there is something fortunate for the Tendou girls, the fathers were away performing their 'community service' and were out from under foot. In the grand scheme of things, Soun and Genma not being under foot is a far better thing than being home making proclamations of family honor and demanding Ranma keep the promise made and marry Akane NOW! Yes, it is much better for the household for the fathers to be away getting blitzed into a stupor beyond what they are normally when sober. That way Ranma is safe. Akane is safe. Nabiki isn't annoyed with having to find inexpensive ways to pay for repairs that happen when the fathers' plans explode in their faces. And Kasumi isn't stuck with cleaning up the mess.

"Well, since you are home early Nabiki, could you help me in the kitchen please? I know you don't like to cook, but it would be so much nicer for you to help me now and then. Like you used to?" Kasumi asked.

'What is she up to?' Nabiki thought to herself. But seeing the look in the eyes of her older sister, she couldn't very well say 'no.' Besides, she had to stay downstairs until the delivery so she could sign for it. So she allowed herself to be lead into the kitchen to help. Mostly, Nabiki's help in the kitchen turned out to be taste testing the new and exotic dishes that Kasumi had been preparing for dinner. The flavors and smells were completely overwhelming to Nabiki. She had known Kasumi was a good cook before, but this dinner was amazing. It seemed to be something Italian, but Nabiki wasn't quite sure. She did know that it was incredibly good and couldn't quite place the secret ingredient that seemed to be in everything Kasumi made.

She knew it was there, that secret ingredient always made Kasumi's food taste better than anyone else's did. It had to be a secret too; Nabiki made a mental note to find out what the ingredient was so she could cook the same way for her future husband. That thought brought to mind a very muscular pig-tailed boy that she fought the urge to blush over.

Luckily for Nabiki, the doorbell rang before Kasumi caught the slight blush Nabiki had starting. Nabiki fairly ran to the door to cover her minor reddening. There were a few very large packages and some smaller ones along with a few envelopes as well. All of it was also in plain cardboard or standard and plain paper. This intrigued Nabiki no end, but it left her no option than to open the delivery that belonged to someone else. It was against her nature to do it, but Nabiki managed to leave the packages and envelopes unopened and placed them inside the door to Mr. Macon's room. No easy feat for Nabiki, so she decided to go back downstairs and help her sister more. Maybe she could talk Kasumi into teaching her how to cook.

Not starting today though. Maybe this next weekend.

Or tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be better.

'The sudden decision to learn how to cook will go over like a lead balloon with Akane. But I want to be happy in a marriage someday too, dammit!' Nabiki rationalized to herself. Forgetting for the moment that the happy marriage she envisioned had much more to do with her little sisters fiancé than Akane normally would have with him.

On a good day.

At the same time Nabiki walked back into the kitchen and made her request that wound up giving Kasumi a very large and happy smile, the enticing aroma of an incredible feast wafted through the district. The few neighbors nearby, that were old enough to recognize the secret ingredient smiled happily. The Angel of Nerima had found 'someone'. Of course they knew the ingredient was in all her cooking, but the intensity of it this time was almost overwhelming to the unprepared. There weren't just a few men that caught the scent and thought, 'I wish I had somebody to cook like that for me!'

The circle of scent of the meal with the secret ingredient widened over time. Growing thinner, but remaining powerful still. It was the kind of scent that the people it was intended for would waste no time in returning home to be closer to the wonderful smell, and the meal it promised. Gradually the aroma became so thin as to be mostly indistinct to anyone.

And still the aroma spread until it had thinned to the point of being a few hundred molecules mixed in with billions, until it reached a rooftop occupied by three people, one of whom was in a trance like sleep. Ranma was finally sleeping normally with no purring and sprawled as he normally is on his futon at the Dojo.

Deciding it was safe to wake him, Paladin spoke, "Ranma, are you alright now?"

The response to Paladins question was a very loud rumble from the stomach region of the boy that was asleep. On a side note, there are some things that defy understanding. For most of history on Earth, the fact that the species canus was recognized as having the most sensitive olfactory organ of all the mammals on land, with the Blood Hound having the most sensitive for the species, there are fundamental slips in genetics. While this isn't normally the case when it comes to Homo-sapiens-sapiens, it is interesting to note that no one had ever tested the males of the Saotome bloodline.

It is an oddity to be sure, but in the mental and emotional priorities of the Saotome males there are three very important high level priorities that stand out. One: comfort. This is indicated by a desire to be dry and have a warm place to sleep. Two: an almost phobic desire to avoid pain, as indicated by the lengths to which one will lie about his son in order to keep from being, pummeled, kicked or beaten within an inch of his life. Or the terrible desire to remain unmalleted for at least an hour out of the day by his unasked for fiancée.

And third: a deep-seated desire to not be hungry. In the case of Genma this comes from gluttony. In the case of Ranma, well, see the reason for Genma. Ranma has never really been able to actually have a full belly because of the outright theft of his food by the man who is supposed to be his father. Of course this theft is disguised as a training technique. But speed training can only be used as an excuse for so long. As a result of this, the olfactory sensitivity of Ranma, especially, has become very sensitive when it comes to food. So, basically, if it's edible and specifically prepared by Kasumi Tendou, Ranma is ready to eat.

It should come as no surprise then that the reduced in potency by a factor of several million, Ranma was still able to recognize the hand that had prepared the food at the Tendou Dojo. That he didn't recognize what it was he smelled didn't bother the primitive part of Ranma's mind, it was Kasumi that had cooked it. It was this scent that caused Ranma to wake up.

"Wha'! What happened? Jeez I hope n'body got hurt! What is it with that idiot Kuno anyway?"

Jerrod was only slightly amazed than Ranma was more concerned that he might have hurt someone than his own condition. "Are you alright now Ranma?" he asked.

"I'm ok guess Paladin. I was kinda hopin' ya wouldn't havta know about my real problem with c-c-c-, those animals." Ranma said with real sadness in his voice. He didn't even look Paladin in the face when he said it. 'It's like the poor kid is ashamed of it! He's probably never had anyone really explain it to him. Genma! I was trying to find a reason to not like you, and you handed me a perfect reason on your own! This isn't about the panda though, it's about Ranma. He looks scared to death that I won't want to be his friend anymore. I have to squelch that idea right now!'

"Well, everything worked out well enough Ranma. Thanks for protecting Kitty by the way. I wasn't close enough to stop what happened, so I feel almost as guilty as the person who is at fault here. Not that he will even admit his guilt in it. Does that Kuno boy have a reason to hate you so much? Apart from his wanting Akane and your girl form to admit feeling they don't have for him?" Paladin asked.

"I dunno why ev'rythin' happens like this Paladin." Ranma said with a still dejected voice. "It jus' seems that when stuff's goin' ok for me, somebody does sumpin' stupid that I get blamed for. I guess you an' Kitty-chan 're gonna be leavin' soon. All I gotta say is, I'm sorry for all tha crazy in my life. But I dunno how to fix it. Ya know?"

Jerrod, grinning slightly, looked at his daughter and asked. "Kitty, did you say anything to make Ranma think we were leaving soon? I know I didn't."

"Nope Daddy! Ranma's my friend an' I don' wanna leave if he can't come too!" Kitty said.

"There you have it Ranma, we can't leave even if I wanted to. Kitty just won't let me. Besides, you're my friend. Friends don't give up their friends for silly things like this. You'd have to lose my respect and actually do something to hurt someone to make me even consider questioning my friendship with you. So, get that idea out of your head right now. Kitty and I are here for as long as we need to be here. Unless you want us to leave?""

"What?! Why would I want ya ta leave?!" Ranma exclaimed.

Paladins grin widened with a sparkle in his eye, and said. "I don't know. Maybe you're jealous and want my moose-boots."

At that Ranma smiled and stood up, picking Kitty up in his arms. Neither Jerrod nor Kitty protested this. Jerrod knew she was safe with Ranma and Kitty wouldn't let anyone she didn't trust pick her up anyway. 'Even though the ragamuffin trusts almost everyone with no thought about it.' Paladin thought. The three jumped to the road and began the walk back to the Dojo. It was too late to go back to school for Ranma anyway.

As they walked along and talked Ranma asked. "So yarn't mad about what happened?"

"Ranma, I'm not angry with you about what happened. It wasn't your fault, and no one was injured severely by you in any case. However, I am very angry with the Kuno boy and your father." Jerrod explained.

Confused, Ranma asked. "My Pop? Why're ya mad at him? He didn't do that at the school!"

"I know Ranma. But what happened at the school wouldn't have happened if your father hadn't used a banned training technique on you. Would it?" Jerrod asked.

Ranma had to admit that was true. "Yeah, I guess. My old man found this trainin' manual with the neko-ken technique an' didn't bother to read the whole thing. So I guess yer right that Pops would be kinda responsible for what happened today."

"Ranma, you don't have to tell me anything about it that you don't want to. You don't have to tell me anything about your hopes, fears and failures that you don't want to. When you are ready to tell me what you want me to know, you can come to me anytime and we can talk. That is what friends are for. There also for teasing and having fun times with." Jerrod said.

Ranma visibly relaxed while Jerrod was speaking, and really smiled. 'Man, it feels just like nothing is all that serious to Paladin. He don't blame me for stuff, unless I really am at fault. He even stopped me from apologizin' to Akane the other day, cuz he'd seen what'd happened and stood back and just looked at her until she apologized ta me. It's so weird ta have a friend that listens ta me, and waits ta have me get what I'm tryin' ta say out. I always thought it was cuz I was stupid and nobody wanted ta hear my side. Turns out I was right 'bout 'em not wantin' ta hear my side. Paladin is patient though, an' he never raises his voice ta anybody that I know about. Even when Kitty-chan's in trouble he's patient. How come I couldn't have a dad like him instead of the panda?'

Paladin heard the under the breath thinking that Ranma was doing, and grinned silently. He didn't want to replace Genma as Ranma's father. And the kid wouldn't really want that. "Ranma, you're my friend, warts and all. I do like your father, I just don't want to like him. Genma doesn't mean to be what he is. His own father was probably not any better than he is. You are different though. You have a gentle soul and a caring heart. Your father mostly seems to think only about how he can benefit in any situation. I don't like the things your father has done to you. In America Genma would be facing at least five counts of child endangerment, neglect and abuse. He'd probably also be facing charges of fraud and larceny. That's probably a short list as well.

In America your father would be looking at a very long time behind bars. For some reason, I don't think that a guaranteed three meals a day and shelter and a warm place to sleep would be a good enough punishment for your father." Jerrod said.

"Yeah, my old man wouldn't like not bein' able to get drunk, but he wouldn't complain 'bout the other stuff." Ranma admitted.

So they continued to talk while they walked back to the Dojo. Ranma feeling much better about himself and finding out that Paladin was still his friend even with his cat thing, and the curse and all the fiancée's Genma had lined up for him.

As they approached the somewhat smaller neighborhood of the Tendou Dojo, Jerrod made mental note of the progress of the demolition of the unoccupied building he'd had purchased. While making this note he idly wondered how far Nabiki had climbed up the paper ladder that had been established to confound and confuse. From the first day Jerrod had met Nabiki he had her pegged as very inquisitive and almost obsessive about finding out secrets. Her frustration at the mystery of who was behind Groont Development grew more evident every day. At times it was difficult to keep from smiling at her pre-occupation with the puzzle he'd set for her.

He had planned on hiring the girl today in any case. The credit cars he'd ordered from the bank had arrived at the Dojo the day before, so he made his call for the delivery of the other purchases then. 'I know a whole family that is going to be very surprised at dinner tonight.' He finished his thoughts with a laugh at an observation concerning the really bad poetic prose constantly spouted by Kuno made by Ranma.

At the same time as the Macon's and Ranma were returning to the Dojo, a drunken panda in the company of an inebriated Soun Tendou sneezed and shivered. 'Uh-oh. Something bad is going to happen to me. Someone is talking about me and I'm being blamed for it. Obviously it has something to do with the boy! What did he do this time?'

The concern for his own hide promptly sobered Genma as he began planning how he could be sure it was established and understood that it was his son's fault, and the Ranma should be the one punished for it. After all it was only right that the boy stand up and take it like a man, it probably has to do with the family honor. It's required that Ranma stand in for his father.

(Yes, the screwed up logic of Genma Saotome at its best. 'If it's my fault, Ranma has to pay for it when it's found out. If it's Ranma's fault, he has to pay for it then, only sooner because Genma will let the news out as soon as he knows. If it's Akane's fault, Ranma still has to pay for it. Because, in some twisted manner, no matter where in the universe happened, if someone gets lost, misplaces something or can't cook, take responsibility for their own actions or their socks don't match. It's Ranma's fault. Genma Saotome, Akane Tendou, Ryoga Hibiki, Tatewaki Kuno and a plethora of other individuals who are incapable of seeing fault in themselves share this logic.)

Meanwhile, back at the Dojo, Nabiki had just finished sneezing several times in a row. "Oh, my! Nabiki, are you catching cold?" Kasumi asked.

"No sis, I've been sneezing like that for over a week though." Nabiki admitted.

"Oh, then someone must be thinking about you in that case." Kasumi observed.

"Yeah, and when I find out who I'm going to make their life miserable." Nabiki declared.

The front door opened and a little girls voice accompanied by two masculine voices announced. "We're home!"

All three voices made Kasumi smile, while only one made Nabiki smile along. 'Well, that is different. Nabiki smiling at the sound of something other than money that was being jingled or rustled. How nice! I do hope Ranma can handle it.' Kasumi thought as she noticed the happy smile on her sisters face.

Kasumi had been keeping an eye on her younger sisters throughout their lives, Akane and Nabiki may think Kasumi was off in her own world, and Nabiki very often proved that she knew otherwise, but still. The persona portrayed by the eldest Tendou daughter did usually catch most people off guard, even Nabiki. That Kasumi had noticed Nabiki's behavior becoming more friendly toward Ranma over the time the Saotome's had been living there shouldn't be surprising. The fact that Kasumi even approved of the possibilities this brought along showed that she believed Akane to be undeserving of the gift that Ranma was.

'He has such unwavering loyalty to honor, with an unearned commitment to Akane makes Ranma far too good for Akane. Ranma needs someone who can keep him focused and under control. Nabiki has proven she can do that very early. It does seem that Mr. Macon being around has made it been easier to keep Ranma calm.' Kasumi was thinking. 'Although, it does also seem that Akane is close to erupting with frustration of being balked in her 'punishment' of Ranma.' This last thought bothered Kasumi, because she knew in her heart that Ranma never really deserved the level of anger that Akane exhibits.

"Kasumi, dinner smells great!" Ranma exclaimed. Because from the moment he consciously became aware of the smells coming from the Tendou Dojo, the more excited over the upcoming meal he became. Ranma had simple needs. He even promised himself that he wouldn't wolf down the dinner as fast as he could. He also promised himself that he was going to knock the panda into the next ward if he started the speed training at dinner too.

"Miss Kasumi. Whatever it is you are cooking must be illegal." Paladin said.

Smiling at the gentle teasing Kasumi asked with mock concern. "Mr. Macon, why ever would it be a crime?"

"Because to have to wait very much longer might be considered torture Miss Kasumi. It does smell wonderful, I'm afraid I may overeat this evening and beat Mr. Saotome in his speed training."

"DADDY!" Kitty cried, thinking her father was going to eat like Mr. Teddy does. Then she saw the pride in the eyes and blush Kasumi exhibited. Kitty lowered her voice to where only Ranma heard her. "Daddy made Auntie very happy!"

"Yeah he did Kitty-chan." Ranma replied just as softly. Ranma didn't notice that Nabiki was looking at him differently as well.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Everyone please get cleaned up, especially you Ranma. Your clothes are dirty like you've been rolling around in tar or something." Kasumi observed and everyone left the dining room to do as told. Even Kitty didn't argue about having to take a bath. Nabiki offered to help her bathe too. Ranma got the bath first followed by Kitty and Nabiki, then Paladin.

Around the time Nabiki and Kitty were bathing Akane returned home a little late from school and was very upset that Kasumi had already prepared dinner. She'd planned on cooking tonight to make the baka pervert feel better about having gone neko at school again. She was still confused that Ranma hadn't sought her out afterward like he did the other times he'd changed like that. 'Maybe the pervert pretended to this time so he could get out of the math test today and go see his Chinese floozy. Well, the jokes on him. He'll have to take a make up test tomorrow and I brought his homework too. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to prepare dinner for him if he wasn't faking. I just know he'll love it too!'

(Yes Akane was again trapping herself in the world of delusion.)

"RANMA! Where did you go? To see your hussy Shampoo didn't you!" The last wasn't exactly a question. Of course Akane being who she was, she didn't wait for an answer. Ranma was promptly malleted through the wall, across the backyard into the stone wall where he bounced into the koi pond. Akane's action had three side effects. The first was that Akane immediately lost her anger. The second, Ranma had been turned into a girl (again). The first two side effects were normally expected by the members of the household from long experience with Akane and Ranma. The third was unexpected because this normal behavior had not been witnessed directly by Paladin.

Akane, pleased with herself suddenly shivered in worry about what she saw when Paladin looked at her when she smiled to herself about the just application of punishment to the pervert. She saw a very cold anger in his eyes. His words weren't comforting in the least either.

"Miss Akane? Do you usually ask a question, answer it yourself with no evidence to support your assumption and then act upon your assumption?" Paladin asked. He then waited for the girl to answer the question he had just posed. He stared into her eyes the entire time he waited for her answer. The wait extended into five minutes.

"I take it that you do this very often and only to Ranma. Miss Akane, just because Ranma is your fiancé does not mean that you can **hit him any time you feel like it!**" Paladin informed her in a way that there was no mistake that he was very angry with her at the moment and it might be a very long time before she was forgiven, if ever. The really strange thing Akane noticed was in how he said it. At no time did he raise his voice but it seemed that there was ice and frozen steel in his voice with the last words he said. After he said it he went out to the backyard with a change of clothes and towel for Ranma and took the boy to the Dojo, followed by Kasumi with a kettle of hot water.

Nabiki and Kitty had just finished their bath and made it to the living room in time to catch Paladins statement before he went out to the back. Kitty looked at Akane with a very hurt expression and ran out to the Dojo to make her friend feel better. Nabiki stayed behind to let Akane know how badly she'd screwed up. With her own icy tone Nabiki explained.

"Akane, Mr. Macon was there when that idiot Kuno sprung a trap on Ranma and Kitty-chan was caught in it with him. Mr. Macon is not very happy with Kuno or Mr. Saotome right now because of that! And now it looks like he's added someone else to the list of people who have managed to get him angry. If I were you, I would see if there were any way I could stay unnoticed for awhile. I was wondering earlier why Ranma didn't look for you when he went neko. I think you managed to answer that question for me with what I gather happened to cause Mr. Macon to speak the way he just did! Your thoughtless and undeserved constant punishment of Ranma has pushed him away. I don't think it will take you very much more effort to really make sure he won't ever want to marry you. Good going sis, great way to look out for the family honor!" With that Nabiki went out to the Dojo herself.

Akane started to weigh what had happened in her mind. She couldn't believe that anyone could be upset with her for doing to the pervert just what he deserved. He WAS HER FIANCÉ anyway. She was entitled to treat him however she felt. Wasn't she? 'I don't think Mr. Macon has any right to speak to me the way he did. And Nabiki taking his side too. That's really not right! We'll just see about this! Nabiki thinks she runs the house, I think I need to show her who the boss really is. And as for Mr. Macon, I think he needs to be punished for speaking to me that way. I think dad might just see how much better it would be if Mr. Macon were told to go somewhere else and mess up the lives of other people.'

It wasn't very long before Jerrod and Nabiki lead Ranma back inside and to the furo so he could have another bath to get the pond smell off. While Ranma bathed again, Nabiki and Jerrod stood guard outside to keep Akane from fabricating another reason to hit him. Paladin decided to wait until after dinner and the family discussion that had increased by at least two topics since morning. 'There are going to be some changes made here. Ranma cannot continue with the stress being placed on him by nearly everyone around him. I imagine there will be a great deal of anger about the changes that are going to happen. At least from the panda and the tear factory. But everyone will be better off in the end.'

It wasn't very long after the minor excitement of Akane's eruption and Ranma's second bath for the day that the two fathers returned from their 'community service'. Genma was sober with worry over what he was going to have to deflect so that Ranma will have to deal with it. And Soun was busy memorizing the list of items for the newest foolproof plan to get the youngest teens married.

In this case the required items included, but were not limited to, a cigar lighter, and automotive jack, a fifty foot tape measure, a sewing machine treadle, one jar of crunchy peanut butter, a plush octopus doll and one pound of drier lint. Fortunately, neither patriarch will be waking up later wondering why they have these objects in their pockets, as they will be sober long before they go to sleep. It was just only dinnertime after all. They had decided it might be best to do their thinking and scheming earlier than usual so that they wouldn't forget what the great plan was. They had tried this tack before with the consequence of still not remembering what the plan had been. This time was unusual with sober Genma returning home with a drunken Soun.

The seating arrangements were altered on purpose for the first time since the Saotome's had come to live with the Tendou's. Now, Akane was placed between the two fathers, Kasumi sat in Akane's place with Kitty between Paladin and Genma. Ranma and Nabiki were farther up the table with Nabiki facing Akane. Soun had been moved to take Kasumi's normal place. There were three at the table who were very uncomfortable with the new arrangement. When Genma tried to demand things go back to normal, Ranma glared at him. When Soun tried Kasumi and Nabiki stared him down. And when Akane began to say anything about it, only Paladin looked at her. And the look he gave her promised that nothing was going to be the same ever again. In fact Paladin never said a word to her the rest of the meal and barely spoke to Genma at all.

What was even worse was Kitty wouldn't pay any attention at all to Akane and the fathers. There were no stories of her day, or the excitement when Ranma had gone neko at school. Dinner was quiet with a definite promise that even Genma could pick up on, DON'T misbehave tonight!

"Akane, after dinner tonight I want for you to help me with the dishes!" Kasumi said, without preamble. Her wonderful dinner for Mr. Macon had been soured by her little sister's behavior and it was past time to correct Akane's attitude.

"But Kasumi, I was wanting to spar with Mr. Macon tonight. I promise to help you cook dinner tomorrow instead." Akane whined. And as usual both fathers supported Akane in this whine and demand. Why should the little princess have to stoop to wash dishes when she doesn't want to? Especially when an uppity gaijin had insulted her and deserves to be shown where he really stands on the totem pole. Soun and Genma had wanted to see how good this Macon person was from the moment they had met him.

Kasumi did something that was so rare that even Nabiki couldn't remember seeing it happen before; she actually frowned. Then she said sternly, "Very well Akane, if Mr. Macon wishes to spar with you, the dishes will wait until you are done!" And with that she left for the Dojo, followed by Ranma and Kitty, Nabiki was very close behind and the two fathers looked at Akane without understanding what had just happened. Paladin only sighed over the whole thing. He had hoped to not have to do anything like this. But Nabiki had told him with the others, that Akane would very likely do something like this. 'Well, it looks like it's up to me to spank Akane then. And it will be a spanking. I have to make sure that old men understand that no interference will be tolerated.'

"I'll wait for you in the Dojo then Miss Akane." Paladin said sadly. He hated having to step into the place Soun should have occupied. But Star Fleet officers don't back away from a job that needs to be done because they don't want to do it. They do the job to the best of their ability. 'I may go ahead and spar all three of them and get it over with. I can set the conditions of the match and make it an honor requirement. But I suspect the two sots would weasel around any conditions set. And, judging by their lack of character, they may even try to get Ranma to do it for them. Oh well, you knew the job was dangerous when you took it Fred!'

In the time that Paladin and Kitty had been staying with the Tendou's, Jerrods clothing tastes had begun to reflect Ranma's. He had begun favoring the more loose and flowing Chinese style of clothing, his were plainer in appearance, although the cut and workmanship indicated expensive. So there was no need for him to change into a practice gi. He went to the dojo and found his daughter sitting on Ranma's lap and the Tendou girls bracketing the boy.

Jerrod went to the center of the floor and knelt. To the unpracticed eye, it looked as if he were sitting with his back to the door. Ranma saw something very different, he saw a warrior preparing himself to fight an unworthy opponent. The look on his friends face was sadness at having to do something that was another's job. The correction of a child was always the proper domain of the parent. But Soun hadn't been properly parental in years, with the result of his daughter raising themselves and each other. Ranma knew that Kasumi had lost her entire childhood because of the loss of Mrs. Tendou and Nabiki had become very cynical in her outlook while Akane had become spoiled.

Ranma was saddened himself about the whole situation. His new friend had been pushed into one of the things that Ranma often found himself confronting. How to correct Akane properly without hurting her, or getting badly injured himself. That was one of the things Ranma wasn't very good at. He knew this was going to be more than just a spar. Akane wouldn't let it be. She'd call it a sparring match, but it would be as violent as she wanted it to be. Meaning Akane would be trying very hard to injure Paladin and make him pay for a perceived slight. He did look on it as a possible learning experience for a new way to deal with his most violent fiancée as well.

After about five minutes, the fathers and Akane arrived. Akane approached the center of the floor while Soun and Genma sate at one end of the Dojo. After a few minutes of waiting Akane said, "Well, Mr. Macon? Are you going to do this or not?" He tone was slightly mocking. Even now Akane was suffering from the delusion that she was the best martial artist in Nerima. When all the evidence that Nerima's resident expert was Ranma, followed by Ryoga and in no particular order, Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse, Kodache, Tatewaki, and a list of others that was quite long before it reached Akane.

Paladin sighed loudly and said, "Yes Miss Akane. I'm going to do this. There are conditions to this little match however. The match will end when you have landed three blows of any type, or accede. And by the way, you will have a hard time sitting for the next day or so after this. I am going to spank you during this match."

Huffing indignantly, Akane said. "You wouldn't DARE!"

"Oh, yes I would Miss Akane. Do you agree to this now?" Paladin asked.

"OKAY, GET UP SO I CAN SHOW YOU HOW GOOD I AM!" Akane screamed as she set herself for combat.

"Miss Akane, I don't need to get up. When I move, you will feel it." Paladin said, keeping his back to her with his eyes closed.

What followed amazed even Ranma. Akane lunged forward, not controlling her anger at the presumption of Paladin and his refusal to treat her as an equal.

At the very last second, Paladin moved, slamming one hand to the floor and lifting himself in a spiraling twist that launched him into the air and behind Akane where he landed three rapid open handed strikes on her rear end. The move added enough momentum to Akane that she slid two meters further than she intended. Enraged, Akane spun on her heel and rushed Paladin again. When she was within arms reach she tried a spinning back kick that would have obliterated a practice dummy.

What Akane had overlooked was that Paladin was not a practice dummy that blithely waits to be struck. Paladin gently caught Akane's ankle and pulled her out of balance, then rapidly delivered five more opened handed strikes to her rear. Akane, to her credit didn't cry out, even though the strikes she received were each very meaty slaps with a sting and the sound of a small caliber handgun being fired. 'I can't believe this! He's got to be cheating! Ranma is the only person I know this fast.' Akane thought, then said. "I'm not going to hold back on you now Paladin! I'm going to break you for humiliating me in front of my family!"

Paladin only shook his head and stood loosely waiting for the next attack from Akane. He didn't have to wait long. 'The girl is fast for her skill level, but her level is still very low. Her anger does nothing but hold her back. Being allowed to behave however she likes has held her back as well. I really hate having to do this.' Akane leapt forward with a flying axe kick that Paladin calmly stepped aside and landed four more strikes to her rear. The final one brought a tear to Akane's eye. So far all the open handed slaps to her ass had landed within millimeters of the others, all on one cheek. She could tell that her bottom was red without looking, her bottom felt as if it were on fire the sting was so sharp.

And so the sparring match went. Every attack Akane made was met by a solid defense or dodge which resulted in her having several more palm print welts arise on her left butt cheek. Each strike Paladin landed the rapport would ring through the Dojo and everyone in earshot would wince. And yet, no one tried to stop it. Soun had tried early in the match, but found himself rendered unconscious with a brushing of Paladins hand along his neck. When Genma saw his long time friend and fellow master in Anything Goes fall into sleep, he decided on the better part of valor.

He cowered as far away from the sounds as he could.

Her breathing ragged and sob filled, Akane stopped for a moment with several yards between her and Paladin, who stood as if he hadn't done anything to exert himself all day. Tears running down her face she glared at him. She had yet to land a single blow to Paladin and he had managed to land at least a hundred slaps to her posterior.

The stinging she had in her left butt cheek was so bad she could barely stand, but she refused to let anyone see it. Paladin did though, "Miss Akane, there is no shame in admitting you misbehaved and were corrected for it. What I have done this evening is something that should have been done by your father years ago. This doesn't need to continue. I believe you understand what you did to deserve this. I also believe you understand that I will do this again if you need it. Behave properly and you will not be spanked, misbehave and be spanked."

Akane fell to her knees, she understood, finally that there were people that couldn't be threatened or intimidated. And then she cried, she cried hard the sobs making her quake with the realization of why this had really happened. Her father, who she loved hadn't trained her very long before her mother had died, and after, he had slowed in her training until he stopped. Her father had given up on everything until the Saotome's arrived. But then the life that Soun Tendou had shown only revolved around his own comfort and the 'future of the family style of Anything Goes Martial Arts'. Nearly constant idiot plans to get her and Ranma married, when anyone outside could see that wasn't going to happen, especially if she had anything to do with it.

Akane's tears began to flow even more freely as she realized what she had done. She didn't really hate Ranma. But she didn't love him either. Her behavior had been to keep him at a distance and keep him from falling in love with her. Not that it would do any good. The idiot fathers would still try to enforce a marriage between them. She cried now because she knew she was trapped into a cycle that the whole family couldn't get out of, all because of a drunken promise made before any of them were born.

She wanted to act, not help run a dojo. Akane wanted fame, not to be a housewife.

Akane kept crying.

Paladin gestured the rest of the family to go inside while he remained. Genma carried is unconscious friend to the house, trailing behind the others. Genma was worried; he'd never seen Akane cry like this before. 'If Ranma were any kind of a man he wouldn't have allowed this to happen to his fiancée. I'll just have to teach the boy a lesson about this in the morning. Letting that gaijin beat his fiancée like that!' Of course Genma missed the entire point of the exercise.

Several minutes after the others had gone inside Paladin knelt in front of Akane and asked, "Miss Akane, you understand why I did this?"

She nodded.

"I hope you understand that I didn't want to do it. I want you to know that while you have a very long way to go as a martial artist, it doesn't mean you aren't any good. I believe that with enough training and practice you could be almost as good as Ranma is. You do have the potential. Now when I say that I believe that you could be almost as good as Ranma, that is because I believe that Ranma is truly among the best in the world, if not the best. He's trained his whole life in the Art, while you have only trained for power and strength. You need to learn control, so to that end, you will not practice any more until I have trained you in a few techniques. You will begin this training after school this Saturday. Now, dry your eyes, go inside and ask Miss Kasumi to get that ointment I gave to her earlier. It will reduce the pain and allow you to sleep later. After you have the ointment you will wash the dishes and go to your room. Alright?"

Akane nodded again and slowly stood up, the stinging in her bottom giving her a very slight limp. For some strange reason, she actually felt better about everything now. Something had clicked in her mind of all the times she had made an unreasonable demand of her family and they had given in. Some people would have found it easy to blame her sisters too, but her sisters were only children when their mother died as well, and couldn't be held responsible. They gave in because it was expedient, and got Akane to quit whining. Soun had no excuse at all. And now, suddenly there is a real father figure in their home and her father tried to undermine the correction she had deserved. Akane couldn't quite conceive of the concept consciously, but deep inside, where her conscience dwelled, she knew she had crossed the line of unnecessary violence one time too many. And received exactly what she deserved for it and all the other times she had done so. Akane received punishment.

She promised herself to never, ever get punished like that again. Her butt was going to be sore for a week. Under her tear streaked face, Akane gave a small smile. She just realized that Paladin was going to teach her new techniques soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

commentary from the (alleged) mind of Gseven;

I've been asked to put my comments at the end of the chapters. I do apologize if it seems that I'm doing things my way instead of how you would rather have it done. In my experience in reading many of the other stories that have been posted, I have noticed that there are many who do this. I have found that this mode tends to impede the flow of the story, the omake that have also been inserted into the middle of many of the stories also trip up the flow. I don't complain of that, because it appears that is how the writers of these tales have been trained, taught or assumed it is to be done. It may also be that quite a few of them may actually have been writtten through forums or other means.

If others are comfortable with this, I don't have a problem with it. I am not. You will notice that several of the 'Notices of Progress' or lack of it have been removed since the upload of a few new chapters to this tale of chaos being brought into control. I removed them because they did seem to break the flow. Please bear with me concerning this. I have collapsed the chapters into a more cohesive bundle, so that the tale will flow from chapter to chapter better. I was trained in this way by my old literature instructor, but I am sure you don't want to hear about my time as an apprentice to Unmarked Twaincrossing.

I really do hope that all of you are enjoying the story as I have it portrayed. I have allowed some of the characters to have some freedom in their behavior now. Akane is one of them. She will begin to be somewhat more patient from now on, and far more introspective and willing to see her own faults.As will Soun. The next Chapter is nearing completion and will explain this more fully at the beginning, later there is a revelation the whole family is made aware of.

No, not that Jerrod and Kitty aren't from around anywhere they might know of, something else..

Well, I need to get back to the old carving station and get this next chapter polished and stained with old walnut and coated with urethane. I hope you will enjoy the next installment.


	15. Progress report, not a chapter

NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

This is just a post to let all two of my readers know I am currently doing research and honing mys skills.

Hand carving a story is not as easy as some people make it look.

As my Anime and Manga collection of Ranma is long gone, I have had to rely on a web site that I have stumbled across that has the entire series posted. This is no end of assistance.

Mo' story comin' soon. And yes for those who are interested in the romance between Jerrod and Kasumi, it will continue.

Cup yer ears, ya might be able to hear bells.

No I haven't forgotten about Ranma and Nabiki either. I might even grant Ryoga his wish about Akane. Just to be mean to the pig boy.

Yers in weirdness,

Gseven

As a post script to the above message to my readers...No, I haven't forgotten the story. I've just been having to deal with the realities of having to eat, pay bills, and deal with a few other oddities that have popped up.

Oddly enough it turns out that a deceased grand-parent actually left me something in their will.

I expect it could be as much as thirty-eight cents, or as little as point zero zero two one centimes.

I'm really hoping it turns out to be the collection of rusted nails and broken horse shoes from the farm. What ever it is, I haven't forgotten the story nor have I stopped writing..

The next chapter is giving me a fight, I'm in the process of wrestling it to the gorund and hog tying it. But someone has greased the critters hooves and it keeps slippin' loose. Maybe I'll just use a halter or something on it instead.

Really though, The next chapter is going to be going introspective with Akane, with her coming to terms with why she's always abused Ranma. Guess what it is.

Kasumi is also going to be concerned with a turn of unexpected events.

Nabiki will swoo, Kitty will be cute, Ranma will be heroic, and Genma will be...what else, but Genma.

Look for a new insert really, really soon.

Prolly this weekend.

later gang


	16. Bonds, Stocks and Bonds

**DISCLAIMER: **Many of the characters and situations described in the following fic are owned entirely by Takahashi Rumiko, a woman I have the greatest respect and admiration for. Her creativity has even inspired the creation of a whole new branch of the Trek Universe, Therefore, any mentions of historical moment from Trek, Trek-Tech and characters and ships, which I shall endeavor to keep at a minimum, is entirely intentional. Within this story are characters who are from the Trek Universe, but not of Trek. These are my creations. All other characters that are integral to this story are her property. This is a work intended to share a concept, and perhaps my story telling abilities, There is no money to be earned by me or by anyone else from this work. I might also add, Paladin, Team Paladin, the Starship Purcheron and her crew, and Miss Kitty as she is here, ARE my property, and not to be used with out express consent from myself. I have worked hard to develop these characters and hope to use them in published works eventually. I choose to share them and their attitudes with you here. The character from OH! My Goddess belong to who ever owns them… sorry but my copies of this series mysteriously disappeared during a move

And now for sumpin' gnu.

On with the tale

**PALADIN ½ - SHE'S THE ONE**

**Chapter 14- Bonds, Stocks and Bonds**

Akane came into the house with a slight limp, favoring her left leg. That cheek throbbing with the pain of the stinging slaps to it. She winced with every step, the gi bottoms irritating the reddened flesh of her rear end. "Kasumi, Mr. Macon said you have some ointment that he gave to you? I could use it I think."

Kasumi took Akane to the bathroom to help her sister apply the ointment from the small tube she pulled from her apron pocket. Kasumi had been bothered by the display in the Dojo. She could still hear the hard slaps to Akane's bottom and she felt ashamed of herself. It had been her idea for the spanking, but the guilt wouldn't go away. She said. "Akane, about what happened; it was my suggestion that you be spanked. I didn't expect it to go as long as it did though. Does it hurt very much?" Concern and worry that her sister may hate her coloring her voice.

"You know Kasumi, I think it bothered Kitty-chan more than it does me. She was crying after the second slap on my butt. I could tell it bothered you and Nabiki too, but I made my bed and had to lie in it." Akane admitted.

"I didn't intend for you to suffer Akane." Kasumi said as she smeared the cream on the red and swollen flesh of Akane's left butt cheek.

At that statement, Akane stayed quiet for a few moments. Her thoughts going back to the first day of Ranma's arrival to the Dojo. Akane had been all set to have a new friend that was a martial artist. She'd hoped to have a girl friend she could have shopping trips with and fun spars with, and learn things from and with. A girl to talk about boys and maybe double date with someday. It had been her fault that she walked in on Ranma in the bath. It was rude of her to begin with. And then to blame Ranma for it, hitting him and calling him names.

Akane couldn't remember the number of times she had seen something that Ranma had no control over, like the Amazon Glomps from Shampoo. Or the unasked for grabby flirtations from Ukyo or Kodache. In all of those incidents, Ranma had been a victim. 'I saw what I hoped to see, an excuse to beat on Ranma. And he's such a wimp when it comes to dealing with girls; he let me get away with it. God I hate what I'm becoming!'

'Is that all I really am?' Akane thought. 'A bully that has some training in the Art? A spoiled and indignant little brat that wants and gets her way because everyone is afraid of her?' With that thought came more memories of how she treated people, Ranma especially. In her own mind Akane began to see that she looked on Ranma as her possession, not a person. She wasn't really jealous of the other girls when they paid attention to him. She was possessive about her property. 'That has to change, I don't own Ranma. I like him most of the time, especially when he's fumbling for a way to apologize for something he might not even be at fault over. He's cute, but I don't love him! Our fathers are pushing this stupid engagement on us! I think I know whom to blame now, and I'm going to try to be more patient with Ranma from now on. But dad and Mr. Saotome… well, they haven't had the mallet treatment yet.

Akane smiled sadly about her inner revelations. She actually felt good, even with the pain in her posterior. 'I guess sometimes you just need an attitude adjustment to get you back to the right perspective!'

Akane had come to a decision about what direction that her life would now go, and she had no illusions about it being easy either. She'd have to talk to Ranma later, and explain that she just wanted to be friends. 'I hope he'll give me the chance to be his friend. I don't think he trusts me any more. OH NO! The engagement, for him it's an honor thing. We'll have to talk to Nabiki about this too.

With that Akane went back to the conversation with Kasumi.

"Let me tell you sis, that first ten slaps on my butt hurt like anything. And then I recalled what Mr. Macon said before dinner. All during that spar, I kept thinking about all the times I had hit Ranma and never been corrected for it. Even having Ranma get yelled at for upsetting me by dad, when it was my fault the whole thing happened. I decided to stick it through for all the times I'd hit Ranma for no reason, or believed something about him that wasn't true. Or seeing what I wanted to see instead of what was really there. If I'm mad at anybody, it's myself and dad." Akane winced as she pulled her gi bottoms back up, as they draped over the tender flesh of her rear end.

Kasumi nodded acceptance of that and smiled gently. "You aren't angry with Mr. Macon are you Akane?"

Akane looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I'm angry that it came to that. I'm angry that it hurts so badly. I'm even angry that Mr. Macon did it Kasumi, but I'm not angry with him over it. I am really angry that Dad let me grow up and almost become something that he and Mr. Saotome preach against. If anything, I'm thankful to Mr. Macon for it. At least he showed me what a real father figure is supposed to be like."

Akane looked away for a moment and then looked back to Kasumi with a bright mischievous smile and twinkle in her eye. "Sis, if you let him get away from you I will take you out to the Dojo and give you what he gave me."

"Akane! I don't know what you are talking about!" Kasumi said with pretend shock in her voice.

It was nearly a half-hour before Paladin stepped into the house from the Dojo and found the rest, apart from Akane, awaiting him in the living room.

The fact that, to his mind at least, Paladin had practically beaten Akane instead of spanking bothered him. His intent had been originally for no more than a dozen solid slaps to the girl's bottom. But her insistence of continuing to try to fight when there was no way she could land a single strike on her opponent, let alone win, showed tenacity. It also showed a lack of a sense of reality. Jerrod felt terrible over the spanking he'd given Akane. Even though he had kept it from interfering with what he did afterward. It is one of the things that OCS at Star Fleet Academy trains an officer in. Hiding the things that bother you when you still have important business to deal with. Paladin locked the incident with Akane down in the back of his mind as he would with the dressing down of any junior officer, or crewman.

The guilt of correcting someone in front of an audience, something officers are taught never to do, plagued him. He promised himself to analyze the situation later when he had time to meditate fully on it. Which put Jerrods thoughts on which meditation technique would be best to train Akane in. Since he would be meditating on his own problems, he'd train her in the V'tosh asenoi. A very useful technique for meditating created by the Vulcans. He set aside a checklist of items to acquire before training the girl could begin. He needed something to use as an attunement flame, and possibly robes. He didn't use them himself. But the most logical of Vulcans might bristle at the teaching the technique without the bells and whistles.

'In control of their emotions my sore thumb!' Paladin thought. The Vulcan's were just as picky about their religious practices as any other species. 'It wouldn't hurt to make it a point to train a new novice with all the appropriate paraphernalia.' he supposed. It might even make it easier to get Akane to accept it more readily.

"Mr. Macon, I want you out of my home!" Soun Tendou cried, as Paladin shut the door at his entrance, the obligatory tears streaming from his eyes. "You beat my little girl with no consideration for her feelings! And gleefully assaulted me when I tried to stop it!"

"Father/ Daddy/ Mr. Tendou!" the voices of Kasumi, Nabiki and Ranma said at the same time.

"What?! Do you think I could allow such a thing to happen under my roof? I will not allow it! I want you to pack your things and be gone Mr. Macon!" Soun yelled. At the end of his screaming demands Akane ran from the kitchen, soapy hands and dishwater soaked apron and grabbed her father's shirt and yelled "Dad! I'm the one that should feel wronged! The funny thing is even I agree that I deserved it. Mr. Macon did something you've never been man enough to do! I'm tired of being treated like a little princess that could break at the slightest touch, and being told I'm one of the best martial artists in the world! If Mr. Macon leaves, so do I. If I have to ask him to adopt me into his family, at least then MAYBE I COULD HAVE A REAL FATHER instead of a whining water faucet!"

With that, Akane let her father slide from her grip back to the floor and stomped loudly back to the kitchen to finish the dishes as she had been told to do by Paladin.

Paladin stood silently at the entry to the living room and watched the scene unfold further. "Pops, don't even start. I'll kick your furry but all over Nerima if you do." Ranma glared at his own father with that statement.

"Father, I agree with Akane. If Mr. Macon leaves, I will ask him to take me with him as house keeper." Kasumi said and went to the kitchen in a graceful, but angry rustle.

"Daddy, your complaint could hold some water if in fact the house belonged to you. But since I'm the one that has maintained all the bills, and mortgage for the past eleven years, as well as the income to the home. The government and the bank recognize me as the homeowner of record, but, if you insist. I'll just have to ask Mr. Macon to take over the note and sign over the property to him." Nabiki chimed in, and then ran to her room.

The assault to his ears from his own flesh and blood rattled Soun Tendou. Had he really lost that much respect from his own daughters? Had he never been the man he believed he was? Soun had felt that at the very least, Akane would have supported him in his demand to Macon. 'Have I let myself go that much? Did Kimiko dying damage me so much that I'm not man enough to be the father my girls needed? Did I allow myself to wallow in grief to the point that I have been deluding myself that my life was the way it was supposed to be?' Soun thought rapidly.

'It must be! I never once questioned where the money came from, who earned it, or how it was earned. Deep down I knew we shouldn't have been able to stay here without my teaching and bringing in money for my girls to live on! And yet we stayed, never moving. What happened to me? How could I allow my little girls to grow up without a father?' These questions and more flooded the mind of Soun Tendou as he struggled to grasp what had just happened. In his own mind he had stopped aging when his wife died, he couldn't picture his life without her in it. So life stopped when she had died, but only for him. He remained alive in an existence mode, hardly noticing anything for ten years until his friend Genma had arrived.

Then a new life began for him, one of meddling and incessant whiny bullying of a boy who'd been given a choice, and then had that choice taken away and denied him. The girls all seemed to like having Ranma around. But to demand any of them to marry him was wrong. He should have let the girls know about the agreement long before he had.

Paladin watched the emotions of dismay and self hate flow across the features of Soun Tendou until the older man stood and began to shuffle to his room. Paladin stepped forward to catch him by the arm when he nearly fell.

"Mr. Tendou, you are correct, I did not have the right to punish Akane. But someone had to eventually; or else she might have escalated her attacks on Ranma to a regrettable point. She needs to learn control, of herself and her temper. To do that, I need to teach her a meditation technique. I want to teach it to you as well. Perhaps it could help you understand yourself better, and grow from there? I know it can't hurt." Paladin told the older man.

Soun could tell, now, that Paladin hadn't done what he had with malice. The compassion in his voice wouldn't be there if he had. Paladins' willingness to help only confused Soun more at the moment as he was still reeling from the abandonment he felt from his daughters. "Give me some time Mr. Macon, I've just found out my daughters don't love me." Soun said with dejection in his voice.

"Mr. Tendou, they may have lost respect for you, not their love. If they had lost their love for you, I think you would have found yourself on the street a long time ago. You can earn that respect again! Life is all about second chances Mr. Tendou!" Jerrod told Soun. "I know that it's been a long day, but I really need for you to stay in here for now. We'll give it a little while for the tension to lighten up though. I'll go get you some tea, I don't think saki would be a good idea for you right now."

Soun nodded and allowed himself to be maneuvered to the couch where he sat dejected and morose.

Genma was truly confused. He would have thought Akane would be pleased with her father demanding Paladin leave. But, she was the first to come to his defense! And the bombshell that Nabiki actually owned the Tendou holdings worried Genma; his plans for his retirement were threatened! With this Paladin person here, getting Ranma and Akane married sooner began to look more and more unlikely the longer the gaijin remained. 'I have to do something! Soun folding like this isn't good; he might fold at a critical moment when we set the plan in motion. And Akane has always acted as if she doesn't want to marry my son. Sure he has some problems, but every boy his age has problems. There has got to be something I can do to fix this before this Paladin person ruins everything!' Genma was thinking. Unfortunately Genma had an inability to keep his thoughts internal. He always vocalized them when he was thinking hard. This had the effect of reinforcing the thought in his mind, but the sad side effect of allowing others to know what he was thinking.

Ranma just smirked at his father and said. "Pops, if you try anything, the same thing that always happens with your lame plans will happen. It'll blow up in yer face! The bes' thing for you to do right now is siddown and shaddup."

Nabiki had stormed to her room after the mess downstairs. 'How dare Daddy treat MY guest that way!' Nabiki thought. Then she thought of how pained Paladin had looked each time he slapped Akane's ass. 'Didn't daddy see that? Mr. Macon didn't want to do it! But after the crap at school, and then seeing Ranma get blamed for something that didn't happen, and then get malleted for no reason… I don't think Mr. Macon had to carry it as far as he went though. But it did look like he was giving Akane every chance to accept the loss and stop the whole thing.

But no, Idiot 'I'm the best Martial Artist in Nerima' Akane had to keep pushing it.'

Then Nabiki remembered Akane jumping to Paladin's defense first. 'That was odd! I wonder if that was really all that had been needed all this time? Akane given a chance to show what she could do, and having it used to punish her? I don't think I'll ever fully get what happened tonight. But I hope it means things are going to get better.' Nabiki was pondered.

Things had gotten better since Paladin had been with the family. Kasumi seemed to be really happy, not just showing the expected façade. Ranma was calm and didn't put his foot in his mouth as often. Soun and Genma continued being foolish, but now Soun might actually begin to pull out of that and become what he should have been all along. There's no expectation of the engagement idiocy to go away though.

That thought stirred up another train of thought in Nabiki's mind. 'I won't kid myself, I honestly don't know that Ranma and I would be a good match, I'd at least like to find out for sure though. But even a blind rat can see that Akane and Ranma are not a good pairing.' Thoughts like this had been intruding in Nabiki's mind for sometime, ever since the one time where she had been engaged to Ranma. She hadn't noticed it at the time, but it hurt to 'sell' Ranma back to Akane. At the time, she'd honestly thought it was the best thing to do. Get them separated, make a little cash and after the two of them had admitted feelings for each other, everything should have been better for everyone. But it only got worse.

It hadn't been too long after that, Nabiki had begun slowly not taking advantage of Ranma as often. Or charging him as much for favors, even forgetting to collect on some of his debts. If any of her lieutenants had known she had been going soft on Ranma, they might have taken her to see a psychologist. To them it would have been unnatural behavior for Nabiki to act that way.

And then Nabiki getting the opportunity to finally put the schoolyard Mafia behind her. That she'd been the head of it wasn't the point. She'd only done it to get the money her family needed to survive. There had been times that it had bordered on the illegal; those times really bothered Nabiki. She hoped that Mr. Macon didn't think less of her for those times.

'Why does it bother me to think that Mr. Macon might be disappointed in me?' Nabiki thought. With that idea in her head, the arrival of the Macon's and the promise they held out, whether it was conscious on their part or not, gave Nabiki pause. She didn't know what direction things were going to go, but Nabiki did know it would be better to have Paladin and Kitty here and involved with the family than to have them leave. 'Especially if it's because of a jealousy sparked rant by Daddy!'

And that reminded Nabiki that she had let it slip that she was the owner of record. 'Oh CRAP!' That had been a piece of information she'd never wanted to let out. Nabiki had everything put in her name to make it easier to pay the bills and keep Soun from doing anything overly foolish. Now she was afraid it would turn around and bite her in the ass.

After awhile Akane knocked at her door and asked to come in.

The two of them talked while Paladin and Ranma were moving the boxes Nabiki had had put in Paladins room.

The conversation, while not long, was enlightening to Nabiki. She had an honest chance at finding out what had been bothering her most about the annoyingly charming and clumsily cute Ranma Saotome. It was something that Nabiki had been hoping for, but hadn't expected to be in the calm manner Akane was at the moment. She'd been expecting more of the angry impulsive and jealous Akane, not this one that was apologetic and humbled. She had the chance to find out if she really did like him, or was just going through a hormonal attraction to the most physically attractive boy she knew. She knew too that there was more than the physical about it, it was Ranma's persistent nature in never giving up, never losing, and never refusing a challenge.

'The whole being 'heroic when it counts' thing really gets to a girl too.' Nabiki admitted to herself. 'Yeah, I probably really do love the dumb jerk! Or at least parts of me think I do.' She concluded.

"Akane, we have to talk to Ranma and Mr. Macon about this pretty soon. We can't let it go for too long either. But until then, act like the engagement is in effect. There's no telling what Daddy and Mr. Saotome would do otherwise.

It was sometime later that the household had calmed down and the tension was just barely felt. But Jerrod felt it necessary to forge on with his original plan for the evening, even if the news was supposed to be announced after dinner while everyone felt good and happy. While the fathers and Kasumi stayed in the living room, Paladin sent Akane to retrieve Nabiki and had Ranma help him carry the packages from his room to the family room where everyone was to gather.

"Well, to begin this." Paladin said. "This evening was intended to be only good news to have the rest of the family be happy. Unfortunately, events snowballed into a terrible mess. But now I can finally pass on what I was hoping to. To preface this, today at the school I saw something that confirmed a decision I had made several days ago. For some time since my arrival in Nerima I had been debating with myself as to whether I should hire an assistant or not. What I witnessed today gave me very good reason to believe that I should most certainly hire an assistant! Before I get to that however…" Paladin paused and looked Genma in the eye.

The gaze of accusation made Genma squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

Paladin continued. "Mr. Saotome, I was told about the Neko-ken training after I saw Ranma have a trap sprung on him that also placed my daughter in danger. After I tracked him down and he had come back to himself, Ranma explained the training to me. I have only one question to you about using a technique that had been banned for centuries Mr. Saotome. **What the hell were you thinking throwing a little six year old boy into a pit of starving cats?" **The inflection was hard and cold, but not truly threatening. But it was filled with promise of pain and punishment if Genma ever did anything so stupid again.

Taking a deep breath, Paladin visibly relaxed his muscles that had tensed in his anger with Genma. "Needless to say, my daughter had been placed in danger by the Kuno boy today. If Ranma had not been able to protect her and if she'd been injured or killed… I'll just say that what I would do wouldn't be pretty. Everything worked out all right though, so my anger, while deserved will not be acted upon.

But when I say I will not act upon my anger, I mean that I will not do anything to any that live here at the Dojo. I will however do something about the Kuno boy. To that end, my decision to hire an assistant has been made easier." Paladin said, and opened a folder he had brought down along with everything else.

Taking the first stapled collection of documents he handed them to Nabiki. "Miss Nabiki, this is an Agreement of Non-compete along with a Non-Disclosure Agreement. There are a few in perpetuity clauses in it. But basically, it says that you are not allowed to compete against the interests of Macon AeroSpace for five years after termination of employment. The non-disclosure agreement is for the rest of your natural life. I am sorry, but there is information that you will become privileged to learn over time. It is of a highly classified nature and would be detrimental to the company for it to be released too early. Please read it and confirm that you understand and agree by signing the last page."

Nabiki, in slight shock took the pages from Paladin and read them. While she read, Nabiki was thinking about this. 'Why would he hire me? I know he could probably get everything he needs by going to an agency or business college. He may just not want to let too much information out and the best way would be to have me work for him. He knows where I live and can keep better tabs on me than a stranger.' The agreement was very specific in the no compete terms. There were certain levels of security clearance she would be granted and using that knowledge against the company would end with her in prison. 'It must be very sensitive information then, it may even be national security for the United States level of importance.' Nabiki thought.

After Nabiki finished and signed the agreement, Paladin handed her another stack of documents. "This is an employment contract. As you can see, I've already signed it. This will explain your duties, hours, responsibilities, what is under your authority and rate of pay. Please read it and sign if you agree to the terms." He said.

Nabiki did what she usually did. She scanned the papers she'd just been handed, she wanted to get through it quickly. She could tell that the family was excited about this turn of events. Even Kasumi seemed to have not known what Paladin had been planning. Even with the excitement in the faces of her family, Nabiki could see a hurt look in the eyes of Kasumi. 'I'll have to talk to her later about that, and try to get her to understand, Mr. Macon would never hire her to work for him. He likes Kasumi too much to make her work. I couldn't see him hiring anyone else in the family for this job either. The fathers' are too dumb, and Akane isn't patient enough to do the things Mr. Macon will need done. None of what he has listed under duties is anything I don't have some experience in, or experience in hiring the people that do. He might hire Ranma as a bodyguard for Kitty-chan, but he would do that anyway because he's Ranma.'

'Ohmigod! He's giving me signature authority for company expenditures! I don't even have to get permission as long as the expenses are reasonable and accompanied by receipts.' Nabiki read a little more and wasn't surprised that unless she was given permission for other than company purchases, it would be deducted from her wages. Permission could either be written or verbal, and it could only come from Paladin. And as far as that went, she didn't answer to anyone in Macon AeroSpace but Paladin either.

Nabiki really liked how this employment package was looking. Lots of responsibility, but not too much. The hours were going to be great. She needed to be available for Paladin for at least an hour every day and no more than four hours a day after school. Unless she wanted to do company related work, she had all of Sunday off and could pretty much set her own hours on Saturday afternoons.

The benefits package wasn't slouchy either; she had full medical and dental that she could be everyone in the family on, even the panda. The last page before the signature agreement page was where Nabiki fainted.

The rest of the family bemused by this, Nabiki never fainted! But there she was, out cold on her back holding the papers Paladin had handed her. Kasumi had witnessed Nabiki faint once before in relation to something that Mr. Macon had done or said, the last time had been beneficial to the family. She didn't think it was any less beneficial this time either. Steeling herself, Kasumi reached over and too the document from her sleeping sisters hands and read it. She had mentally prepared herself to be ready for whatever the document had printed on it that would cause Nabiki to faint.

Kasumi, even with her preparation, nearly fainted too. 'Fifteen thousand American Dollars a month salary! I do hope Mr. Macon won't be having Nabiki doing anything illegal!' Kasumi's mental referee of proper behavior kicked in. and then her woman's heart reared up and slapped it away, 'I hope he doesn't like Nabiki that way!' A small spark of jealousy came to life. The jealous feeling went away immediately the moment she looked up and caught Paladins sparkling eyes filled with mischief and care and the way they softened when he saw her looking at him.

It took a few minutes for Nabiki to waken from her second bout with the 'vapors'. In which time the rest of the family had either read the documents or had it explained to them, in Ranma's case, that it was a very good thing and Nabiki was going to be all right. The whole family was going to be all right. The papers made a promise none of them, especially Nabiki and Kasumi, had ever dared hope for.

Nabiki was numbed by the price Paladin had put on her skills, 'He must have a lot more confidence in me than I have!' She thought. With a hand, shaking from the excitement of being hired to be the Executive Assistant to the owner and C.E.O of one of the most powerful corporations on the planet, Nabiki signed.

Smiling around the room, Paladin reached into an interior pocket of his shirt and brought out a card made of plastic. "Miss Nabiki, this is a tool as much as comfort. Be very careful in your use of it concerning 'non company related expenses'." He then handed the card to Nabiki. She now held a credit card with the Macon AeroSpace logo and her name and position in the company embossed on it in silver.

Opening the smallest of the boxes, Paladin then handed her the entire box. Nabiki found in it, a small leather card wallet with a space for her new credit card and her brand new business cards, complete with the cell phone number to the new phone that Paladin next handed to her. She caught herself hyperventilating again and leaned back to calm her nerves. She wasn't used to so much good news at one time. It made her nervous.

While Nabiki was catching her breath and trying not faint for a second time, Paladin was pulling the wrapping paper from the larder boxes that had been delivered, and sliding the boxes into a pile near Nabiki. When he had finished, the girl had nearly passed out again.

The electronics that had been stacked up beside her by Ranma and Paladin had to amount to a small fortune in expense. And she knew how to use it all, The computer lab she had been taking at school had helped her immensely in her 'business' activities at school and around Nerima. And here was what had to be the most advanced personal computer system available in Japan, along with one of the new laser printers and several reams of paper to go along with it.

"Miss Nabiki, I am sorry that you will have to use the net connection that you currently use for awhile until we can have a faster more permanent link installed to the house. I hope it won't be too much of a hardship." Paladin said.

Paladin had been watching the reactions of everyone in the family with each new document or package that he handed over to Nabiki's care. 'They all seem a bit overwhelmed by this. I suppose that will make the initial job for Nabiki harder to deal with, and easier at the same time. I can hardly wait to see how well Nabiki will do with proper tools at her disposal.' Paladin said to himself with a little anticipation.

"Now, I believe that there has been enough excitement of one kind or another today. Maybe everyone should unwind for awhile and Akane and Ranma can do their homework, unless it is already done." Paladin said. "Miss Nabiki, you and I need to discuss your duties tomorrow after school. I hope Miss Kasumi can sit in with us." He finished with a hopeful look to the older girl. "Until then, I need for you to think about bonds Miss Nabiki, stocks and bonds. As in how much and where the Kuno's have their money tied up. I'll explain more fully tomorrow. Right now you have had enough excitement for today."

Kasumi gave a small shy smile at his look and slightly blushed from his attention when he said that. She nodded quickly and stood to help her younger sister stand, seeing no need to let Nabiki. Jerrod then promised Nabiki as she was headed up the stairs, that he would have her new tools set up in her room before she returned from school the next day.

The excitement for Nabiki died down after a few minutes and Paladin went to his room and retrieved the analgesic he'd promised to Akane and then sat down to read one of the shiatsu manuals that Kasumi had in her small library. He had found himself intrigued by the new information. With all the studies he had made of the various martial arts of the Federation, the Vulcan knowledge of nervous systems and pressure points had been the most thorough, and even it wasn't as in depth as what he was learning now. Paladin loved to learn new things and this study was no exception to his inquisitive nature.

Ranma came down from his room after finishing his homework and sat beside his friend and waited to be noticed. He never waited long, Paladin had told him that he could come and talk anytime that he had a problem or just wanted to talk. The pig-tailed boy couldn't understand why Paladin was so friendly to him and never tried to take advantage of him like everyone else seemed to. Ranma liked it, but he couldn't figure out why Paladin treated him like an equal when he clearly wasn't.

Paladin had a presence that commanded respect, even if he didn't act like he knew it. Ranma respected Paladin because of the way the man carried himself. There wasn't a swagger, or suggestion that Paladin thought he was better than anyone else was and that impressed Ranma. The most dangerous opponent Ranma had ever faced had been a quiet man two or three years before that carried himself the same way the Paladin does. 'It's like he don't have nothin' to prove to nobody.' Ranma thought, 'I kinda think I wanna be like that. Paladin's way smart too, smarter than Nabiki even. Mebbe he can help me after all.' The pig-tailed fighter decided.

"What can I do for you Ranma?" Paladin asked, with his friendly smile and patient eyes. He closed the book he'd been reading and put it aside.

"Well, Paladin, I kinda got a problem at school, an' I was hopin' ya could help me with it?" Ranma admitted.

Paladin just looked at Ranma for a few moments and said. "Ranma, you have more than one problem at school. I was waiting for you to come to me and ask for help. And, now you have. Do you and I need to talk privately about this?"

Ranma thought about it for a moment, thinking that Paladin was really concerned about him being embarrassed over the whole thing. 'Somethin' pops would never be!' Ranma said to himself. He nodded his head and said, "Yeah, it might be easier to talk about it if I don't have a lotta other people know' 'bout it."

Paladin considered for a moment as to where they could go that would be most private. He had a small white noise generator sent down the previous week along with the wildlife transporter tracers and the other extra equipment, before he sent the Percheron off on a month long patrol. He didn't think that his ship and crew would encounter anything too unusual on this little mission, it was only to give them something to do. He had ordered Jane and the department heads to work on a way to allow an extended shore leave rotation for when they returned. Just to keep them all out of trouble. Just prior to having the ship warp out of orbit, he also went back to the ship and flew the runabout Jonathan Archer out and put it into an automated mode for orbital station keeping.

He had been worried that the cloak Bill had installed might deplete the standard reactors, but had been informed that the new power configuration would last almost indefinitely. Bill had tied the cloak system to the matter/anti-matter reactor instead. Not quite limitless, but as close as they could get. If it hadn't worked there might have been a very large explosion in orbit, along with a tremendous reduction of the Earth's atmosphere.

"Let's go to my room for a bit then Ranma. No one will overhear anything, and they won't have to know what we talk about unless you want to tell them later." Paladin suggested. He knew Ranma was a good boy, and always wanted to do the right thing. It wasn't Ranma's fault that many situations developed where there was no good answer. That and his own father acting against Ranma's best interests didn't help any.

'Genma doesn't even think he's acting against what is best for his son though. That is the sad thing here.' Paladin thought as he lead the youth to his room and touched the base of the lamp on the small table at the door. It acted as a lamp, but it was a very advanced ECM device. It was called a white noise generator, it was really a low level dampening field projector. It would prevent ant short or medium range two-way communication frequencies, disrupt any current Terran recording devices and limit the ability of eavesdroppers to hear anything more than a mumble. This had become a very handy piece of equipment for Paladin. His log entries had been made easier to input since he'd had the device installed.

And now it would be used for a more productive purpose.


	17. again, Sorry Not a New Chapter

again, NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

Do not despair, I've not forgotten Paladi1/2. I am working diligently upon the story as fast as I can slam mallet to chisel. However, I have hit upon a seriously bothersom thought.

I promise to not work on the next story until I have completed this one.

buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, I will have to work on the outline for it to be at all intelligible.

I will again be using my characters in another tale of an alternate universe where they wind up in the right universe, but wrong time, this time time will have not progressed because of the existance of magic.

That being said, how wood ya'll feel iffen Paladin were da one pegged ta raise that there Potter boy?

How do you think his life would unfold then?

How would he be different with a better understanding of what makes doing the right thing more difficult, but more rewarding?

Basically I will be following the original story as closely as I can, but, Paladin will be involved. Harry's life won't be overly altered by the presence of Paladin.

Apart from being raised in a compassionate and caring home, with a mentor and protector, a fairly normal childhoood, with absolutely no knowledge of his heritage because of an agreement between the Lord of Manipulation and Paladin. Harry still won't find out until he is eleven years old. By this time even Paladin will be looking upon Harry as his own son, due to the extended time. At this time I will consider having Jerrod married to his first officer and Kitty will be this time only a normal cat, only superior to other cats... it is her right after all. The original Miss Kitty was the Empress of the Universe. I should know, I was and ever shall be, her human.

(Yes, actually. the Paladin stories are more in remembrance of my little monster than anything else. Even if she doesn't play that big a part in the stroy.)

So, don't fret, Paladin 1/2 will be continued and new posts to it will come soon. I just have to make sure of the proper materials to work with. Do you have any idea how much Italian gold marble costs?

Gseven


End file.
